Yours, Mine, and Ours
by LizzyCullenxx
Summary: I'm Alice Platt. My mother, Esme Platt, has 10 kids including me. My step-dad Carlisle Cullen has 8 kids. What do you get when you put them together? Chaos! Try having 17 other brothers and sisters! It's not easy!
1. Mom! James and Victoria are making out!

ESME POV

Hey! My names Esme Platt. I have 10 kids. And my boyfriend, Carlisle, has 8. Put that together and that's 18 kids! I know that's a lot, but hey! It's love! So what happened is that Carlisle asked me to marry him; I said yes. So what could happen?

Your daughter could call in love with his son.

His son could fall in love with your daughter.

Our kids could love each other.

They could put a tornado through our house.

They could get arrested.

They could start a fight in a fountain in an indoor mall.

Oh, and it could take forever to make your answering machine perfectly.

My kids are

Alice-16

Emmett-17

Edward-16

Caitlin-15

Trevor-15

Cassidey-14

Ryan-16

Brianna-12(pronounced Bree-ah-na)

Sean-12

And James-13

My kids like to live life to the fullest. They're very creative and like getting into trouble. Emmett usually is the one that starts it, with the help of Alice and Edward of course. The other's join in. I live in a big house and work 2 jobs. The older kids help out with money by working too. My 15 year old applied for a job at a frozen yogurt shop. She's too young, but wants to help out. They help with money, but other than that they don't listen, act like they were raised by wolves, and love getting into trouble.

Carlisle's are

Jasper-17

Rosalie-17

Bella-17

Justin-16

Rochelle-15

Carter-14

Frankie (she's a girl)-14

And Victoria-13

Carlisle's kids are the complete opposite they have manners! Boy they could be an influence on my family that's for sure! Hell, his kids could run their house for months if they could! They are clean cut, get great grades, never get in trouble, and they don't watch TV just play games. How I wish mine were that great!

So that's us and now I want to tell you our tale.

"Mom! Justin and Caitlin keep making out!" James yelled out to me.

"Ignore them or something!" I called out. My life is stressful.


	2. Platt Chaos: Jared The Pinata

APOV

"Hey kids" Mom greeted. We all waved. Brianna and I were sitting on the stairs watching our brothers practice wrestling.

"Ooh" Brianna said and made a face at Edward. I saw and Emmett spread apart his legs like a split. I laughed, his face was red.

"Where's my piñata!" Cassidey screamed. We all turned to her.

"My big piñata of Jared!" she wailed. We all laughed.

"It's not funny! I made it for Spanish!" she said.

"Uh, sorry Cass" Brianna said and pulled it from behind her. There were marks of words on the piñata of Jared Cassidey made. Her eyes went wide and she screamed.

"You bitch!" she said. Brianna gasped and they started a full on cat fight on the stairs.

"Mom! Cassidey and Brianna are fighting again!" I yelled.

"Girls! Language! Now quit fighting before I take away your date night Cassidey, and you won't go to the movies with your friends Brianna!" mom threatened but they didn't even listen and started pulling each other's nails and scratching each other.

"Boys" I said. Edward and Emmett came onto the stairs and pulled them away. Emmett got Cassidey, and Edward got Brianna and were holding them by the waists. They were reaching for each other and fighting with Edward and Emmett to put them down, the usual.

"You shouldn't have wrecked my piñata of Jared!" Cassidey yelled and tried to reach for Brianna's black hair.

"I didn't mean it! And I didn't know it was for your Spanish! And Sean helped! He hates the guy too!" Brianna said.

"Sean!" Cassidey screamed. They all started fighting. I sighed.

"I'm going out on a group get together with some friends. So behave!" Mom said.

"Aye captain!" we all said. Cassidey and Brianna stopped fighting and Brianna was crying because her acrylic chipped.

"Alright have fun!" we all said.

"Ok Edward, Alice, and Emmett you're in charge" mom said and a watermelon came flying down the stairs. It mushed into the cream white carpet.

"Look out below!" Emmett yelled.

"Too late!" the twins, Sean and Brianna, said. Great, this is going to be a mad house! No if you'll excuse me I'm going to pry Caitlin off the chandelier.

**Hey Guys! I'm Lizzy! I'm so new at this and I had this idea while watching Yours, Mine, and Ours with my bff at a sleepover. Lol, well please press the review button at the bottom and tell me what you think so far! Don't worry, Jasper won't bite! **

**Lizzy **


	3. Goody, Goody Cullens: Scrabble, And MTV

BPOV

Tonight dad thought it would be great to go out with some friends. I really hope he didn't mean a blind date. I mean, I love my daddy but the woman he dates! How should I put this, um a little, wild? I mean in high school he dated a girl who wanted a huge family. Well we were a huge family, but the woman wanted like a billion kids!

"Hey Bells can you help me with my algebra?" Victoria asked. She smiled and sat at the kitchen counter. I nodded and began explaining how to do her homework.

"Hey guys! Want to play a game? I'm so dang bored!" Jasper, my triplet, asked turning off the TV.

"Sure, we have Monopoly, Life, SpongeBob Life, Scrabble, and the sets of Tic Tac Toe" Frankie said. We ended up playing Scrabble.

"Ha! I win! I get the candy and soda this week!" Rochelle boasted.

"Dang it" Carter and Rose said. Dad only buys sweets once a week so we play games and stuff to earn them fair and square.

"Hey kids what's up? Victoria did you get that algebra done yet?" Dad asked all dressed up. He looked nice. Wearing a pair of jeans, a button up shirt his blonde hair a mess though and his shoes were dress shoes that he said were comfortable.

"Playing Scrabble. Rochelle won" Justin said. Dad chuckled at Rochelle's mouth filled with dour water gummies. She smiled and kept chewing.

"Yes dad, I got it done. Bells showed me" Victoria said. Dad gave me a kiss on the head and a thank you.

"You are leaving? You look nice" Frankie asked. Dad nodded.

"Daddy, please don't tell me this is a blind date and you're just lying to us?" Victoria spoke up from the kitchen counter, swinging her legs on the bar stool. Dad smiled and shook his head.

"No, not a date. Just a group gets together. Ok, well Rose, Jasper, and Bella your in charge.

"Ok" we triplets said in unison.

"Ok I'm going now. I have my cell on me and remember if anything's wrong-" Dad started but we cut him off.

"We'll call you" we said in unison. He smiled and went out the door.

"What do you want to do?" Justin asked.

"Want to watch South Park on the parental block? I got the password?" Jasper asked. We all nodded and headed to the couches grabbing blankets and Rochelle gave everyone a piece out of the jumbo sized candy bag. I sat next to the arm rest and Victoria cuddled up into my side. We're really close so that's why we do lot stuff together. Frankie cuddled up in between Carter and Justin and laid her head on Carter's neck.

Soon we were laughing and watching South Park episodes that were on marathons. We paused the movie to change into our pajamas and got back into our pajamas. Jasper changed the channel to MTV and put in the password and on there was a music video on. Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.

"I hate her! She's stupid!" Frankie said. (**A/N Love Lady Gaga!!) **

"Don't hate! That's a sin" Carter said. She shrugged and went back to the TV. Rose was humming and Jasper was tapping the beat.

"Tomorrow's Sunday I can go to church confession for hating" Frankie said. Justin rolled his eyes at her sarcasticness.

After an hour of watching MTV we put on a movie after another.

"Kids! I'm home" Dad announced. We all looked to him. He grinned like a Cheshire cat. What has him so happy?

"Guess what?" he asked taking a seat on the sofa next to Rose.

"What?" some asked.

"I'm engaged!" he said happily.

"What?!" we all screamed at him.

**Omg! Soo happy FF let me finally put this up! I didn't know you had to wait a few days to put stuff up! Hmm wonder why. Anyway, going to write another chapter then going to bed! **

**OMG!!! We just had a big earthquake!! I'm soo freaked! Ahh! I held onto my laptop as life support! Ah! Freakky my cereal spilled on the carpet! Damn it now mom's pissed. Whatever well Ttyl! **

**Lizzy **


	4. There Was At Least An Email!

**BPOV **

What the heck did my dad just say?! Please tell me that's not true!

"Even when you went on that doctor retreat, there was at least an email!" Carter cried. Dad shushed us.

"You'll like Esme" he said. Jasper, Rose, and I exchanged looks.

"Esme as in Esme Platt?" I asked. He nodded. Dang it! Her butt of a son is going to be my new step-brother! Ugh, I hate him with a passion. Calling me geek for getting good grades! Heck, look at his straight C's!

"Yes, my high school sweetheart" dad sighed.

"How could you?!" Rochelle cried and ran upstairs. Our mom died a few years back. About 4. Rochelle never got over it. She hides it with fake excitement. But we could all see through it.

"Rochelle!" Dad yelled after her. After a few steps more we heard a big slam of a door. I sighed, that's Rochelle for you!

"I'll go talk to her" Jasper said and slid upstairs.

"So what's she like?" Rose asked.

"She has caramel colored hair, hazel eyes, and her skin is tan, well for Forks anyway. She has kids too. 10 of them" Dad said happily.

"10 KIDS?!" we screeched at him.

**EPOV (Platt House) **

"Wonder what's keeping mom" Caitlin said. I sighed and nodded running my hands through her brown hair over and over again. We were sitting on the stairs where our sisters were fighting earlier about the Jared Piñata but Sean and Brianna helped Cassidey make it over again.

"Me too babe" I said. Mom said she had an announcement so we were all lined on the stairs. Alice next to me, and Caitlin below me.

"Mom! What's taking to long?" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett shut up! She's coming" Trevor said from below.

"Hey!" Emmett said and smacked up upside the head.

"What the hell?!" Trevor yelled and smacked him back. A fight started on the stairs again and the kids in the front scooted up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryan screeched. It went dead silent.

"Thank you!" he said and went back to spray painting to stairs different colors.

"I'm here! And Emmett Trevor stop fighting or I'll take away the game systems and ship them to Aunt Karyn's! Now Ryan you're grounded for a month for saying fuck and spray painting the stairs again" Mom said.

"Why is he not getting game systems taken away for saying fuck?!" Emmett whined.

"Yeah! And besides Emmett deserved it too! He said fuck too!" Trevor said.

"You said fuck also!" I said.

"Now you said fuck!" Sean and Brianna chimed.

"Shut the fuck up! I mean seriously! Mom has an announcement shame on you!" James yelled.

"Us!?" we all yelled and now we were all fighting. Alice was giggling next to me.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Mom screamed at the top of her lungs trying to cover our fighting. Everything went silent.

"What?!" we all screamed.

"Yes! To Carlisle Cullen!" she said happily. Oh no, not the good Cullen kids. They were goody too shoes and never got in trouble. Got bullied for it too by me and my friends. They don't care.

"What?!" we all yelled again

"Does he have kids?" Cassidey asked.

"Yes! 8 of them!" she said.

"8 kids?!" we screeched at her.

"Damn it!" Sean shouted and ripped up the Jared piñata. Cassidey screamed again and started beating him up, since he was next to her.

And the chaos ensues.

**So here's the part where they say what's happening. I had my fair share with step siblings but I actually like mine but I could relate to the Platt household. Lol well I hope you like. Please review! They mean everything to me! **

**Reviews=Happy author=faster updates=readers happiness! **

**Lizzy **


	5. The Hot People's Club!

BPOV

Frankie and I were eating cereal at the island when dad walks up.

"Hey kids gather around! I have something to tell you!" he said. Frankie and I glanced at each other and started stuffing our faces wanting to get out of here.

"Yeah dad?" Justin asked.

"Ok do any of you have plans for today?" he asked. We all nodded.

"All eight of you?" dad asked.

"We're going to Sara and Alex's house" the twins chimed. It's freaky how they always do that!

"I'm hanging out with Landon" Justin shrugged.

"We were going to the movies with some friends" Rose said.

"Victoria was going to come with me to Jacklyn's house" Rochelle said. I really like those names, Landon and Jacklyn.

"Cancel them. We're going to The Clubhouse for a few hours then coming here. I reserved the VIP room with the Platt's. It'll be a good way to know your new step-mother, and step-siblings" dad said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jazz asked. Dad shook his head.

"Well, no. we're leaving in 20, get ready" dad said and went upstairs to his room. I sighed and Rose and I went to our rooms.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Shorts, shirt, and my rainbows. You?" I asked.

"Tunic, shorts and sandals" she said. We nodded and changed. I had a pair of denim shorts that went to the middle of my thigh, a green and white striped tank top, and my tan rainbows. I looked to Rose who on a blood red tunic, white shorts, and her black wedged sandals. We matched our outfits with our sunglasses in our hair, a bit of mascara and lip-gloss, our initial necklaces, diamond stud earrings and heart bracelets. I put on our mother's bracelet that was a silver band with a soft red colored gem in the middle. It was a gift from our father to her. She gave me it. Dad has some money, and I only wore these things on occasion. We got put matching black Coach Purses our aunt gave us.

"Hey why are you so dressed up?" Vic asked. She was wearing denim shorts and a purple tank with her tan rainbows with her ring mom gave her, and diamond stud earrings with her silver coach purse. I smirked.

"Want to make a good impression" I said. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"Dad says we're leaving in 5" she said. We nodded.

"Let's head down" she said and we left downstairs. There was Frankie in her tan flip flops, mini skirt, blue short sleeved shirt, white tank underneath, peridot earrings, Juicy Couture our aunt gave her that used to be hers, her chain bracelet, and light makeup making her look elegant.

"You look nice" I said. She smiled her thanks and continued watching her show.

"MTV, shh! Dad might be watching" she giggled and ran a hand through her short hair. I sat down next to her and dad came in.

"Alright let's fall out!" dad yelled and we went to the cars. I drove Carter, Frankie, Jasper, and Vic. Dad drove the rest.

"Hey Bells, do you think this is strange?" Carter asked. I looked at him in the mirror.

"Um what do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"You know, dad getting married, getting step-siblings, a step-mother, and we're on our way to meeting them now?" he asked. I thought about it. It was strange, and I really didn't want wild Cullen's for step-siblings, a step-mom would be nice, but I would miss being the oldest woman in the house. The older sister figure.

"No I don't think it's _that_ strange. Step-siblings would be hectic I would like to meet them, but one thing about the step-mother thing. I hate it. I would hate being the older sister and mother like figure in the house. I would miss helping you guys with homework that I already learned. I would miss those talks we had when you had guys had problems. I would miss it. I don't want that taken away from me" I said softly and my voice broke on the last words. I swallowed and took a shaky breath and caught up with dad's car.

"Bells, no one would ever take that place from you. Ever! This new woman Esme, would _never _be able take away from you. You'll always be that sister and mother figure in the house. But it's not bad to let other people take a chance at that too. You'll always be my big sister and I'll always love you. I'll always let you help with my homework, I'll talk to you about boys or when I have a problem. But it's not bad to let other people in" Vic said. I sniffed at her powerful and loving words.

"Love you too Vic" I laughed and followed dad into the parking lot of the clubhouse. Finding a spot I saw a yellow Porsche, and a silver Volvo. Dang, whoever has these cars are rich! I'm stuck with a regular Mercedes.

"Alright let's get out" I said and got out grabbing my purse. Dad was a few cars down across from us and we walked to the entrance together. The big living room was there and people were laughing and talking.

"Hi I'm Carlisle Cullen, has anyone named Esme Platt gone to the reservation I made for the VIP room?" dad asked. The guy checked and nodded.

"They signed in. Go on ahead." He nodded and dad led us to the door with the star.

The clubhouse is a place where teenagers go to hang out, listen to music, get great food, good performances, and play games and watch TV. It was one huge hang out. You could reserve rooms for any themed room for a day or two.

"Carlisle!" a caramel haired woman sang and gave my father a big hug and a kiss. I felt myself glaring a bit but quickly recovered.

"Hello, I'm Esme Platt it's so nice to meet you" Esme said and smiled. She had soft hazel eyes, and she looked no older than 30. She was beautiful, but I don't know about her personality.

"Esme, these are my children, the triplets Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie, they're 17, Justin who is 16, Rochelle who is 15, the twins Carter and Frankie who are 14, and the youngest Victoria or Vic who is 13" dad introduced.

"You guys are beautiful. My children are over there and they are Edward and Alice the twins they're 1, Emmett who is 17, Caitlin and Trevor who are 15, Cassidey who is 14, Ryan who is 16, Brianna and Sean are 12, and the youngest James is 13" she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to my new step-brother" Vic said politely and went over to James. He was cute, and she had this look in her eyes. Oh no.

"Of course you guys can go too" Esme said. We nodded and I went after the small pixie like girl with black choppy hair with bright red highlights. Her makeup was caked on in 20 layers and she had on designer clothing. Her high heels were like 6 inches tall and she was wearing skinny jeans, white tank, and gray cardigan. She had on hoops and her nose was pierced. When her shirt rid up it showed a diamond belly button ring and she had a double piercing on her ear. Does this girl have piercings everybody on her body?! She was playing pool with a dirty blonde who had those hazel eyes Esme had and she was short like the girl. She was wearing, a black batwing top, some necklaces, a bracelet, huge hoops, and dark flare jeans but showed those black heels too that were like the pixie's. She wore that caked on makeup too. Her hair was in curls and had a black headband on. The last person playing pool with them was a guy. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans what were rumpled at the bottom with all black vans. His hair was long and brunette with a skater hat behind on his head. He wore his jeans below his butt and his shirt was long enough to cover his plaid boxers. He had sparkling blue eyes and a straight white smile.

I looked to Rose and we walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and this is Rose. We're Carlisle's daughters" I said. They all looked up. The pixie had those sparkling blue eyes too.

"So your goody too shoes Cullen's" the boy grinned. The dirty blonde elbowed him and he let out a 'ow' and rubbed his ribs. He glared but she gave him a look. I looked to the ground.

"I'm Alice. This is Cassidey, and Trevor" she smiled. I smiled back.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm 15, Alice is 16 along with Edward they're twins, and little Cassidey here is 14" the skater guy said. Dad would be mortified if one of my brothers wore that clothing. They were dressed in beige shorts, sneakers, and a regular colored shirt.

"Awesome, Rose here is my triplet out other half is Jasper over there with Rochelle. He's the curly haired blonde" I said. They looked and nodded.

"So I guess we have 17 other siblings huh?" Rose joked. I giggled but they didn't find it funny.

"I guess" Cassidey said.

"Yeah" I said and looked around awkwardly.

"Love your purses, and the sandals. Rose I love the heel yours has!" Alice smiled. Cassidey rolled her eyes and shot a ball.

"Ali!" a girl screamed and came running over. She had a heel in her hand and one on. She was going up and down walking and Trevor snorted. She hit him with the heel in the arm. He let out another 'ow'.

"What the hell Caitlin?!" he yelled. My eyes widened. Hell? That's a cuss word!

"Shut up! Ali my heel broke" she whimpered. Alice's eyes widened and she ran over to the entrance door and grabbed a bag.

"Rose, Alice come on with me to the bathroom" Alice said and dragged the girl Caitlin and my triplet with her to the bathroom.

"Ok Caitlin sit on the counter" Alice said and started getting stuff out. Caitlin was a brunette with a pale complexion. Her eyes were a light brown, and she was wearing skinny jeans, and a tank top. Her leather jacket was taken off to reveal a red very low cut skimpy tank top with ruffles that showed all of her bra.

"Ok I have another pair of emergency heels here. Put them on and I'll fix the shoe at home" Alice said.

What's with this Platt family and heels?!

"Um you guys all wear heels" I said.

"Yes, but Brianna wears wedges" she said. Does that make a difference?

"Oh" I said.

"Don't you own heels?" she chuckled trying to examine the heel and Caitlin was doing the buckle on the gold studded rockish heel.

"Only my rainbows, they're like Rose's" I said. Her eyes went wide.

"Only those?" she asked. I nodded.

"We only wear heels. We're too short not too" Caitlin said.

"Oh" Rose said.

We met each other and talked and ate. I met everyone except for a redhead.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said. He looked up from his phone and smiled a crooked smile at me. It was gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair, tan complexion, and deep emerald eyes. He was tall and I came up to his shoulder. His muscles shown through his regular white shirt and he was wearing a simple pair of jeans pulled up unlike Trevor, and what it looks to be like Jack Purcell's (**A/N luv those shoes!!) **

"I'm Edward. You probably already know. Most popular guy in school" he smiled. I nearly melted, his smile was perfect! His attitude, no.

"Nice to meet you" I said. He nodded.

"I met your sisters and brothers" I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, we're pretty wild" he said and ran a hand through his hair looking around and gave Emmett a look. He started laughing and gave Edward thumbs up. Edward glared.

"Yeah, Alice is one tough cookie" I said. He looked at me confused.

"Um, metaphor. I said she's pretty tough and fashionable" I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, you should hear the fights. I swear. Over clothes, jewelry, shoes, makeup anything!" he said focusing on something that I don't know. I giggled.

"You actually look nice. You should dress that way to school" he said and looked down at his phone again.

"Thanks" I smiled.

We talked the longest and I felt like this would be good. I mean they're all nice, and really wild. We were the goody goody Cullen's. Good kids, never get in trouble, straight A, that stuff. But we weren't! We could be laid back and cool if we wanted.

"Alright kids we're going, say your goodbyes we'll see each other tomorrow" dad said and we grudgingly said our goodbyes.

"Bye" we waved and left the clubhouse.

**Ok I just want to say something. Why do I only have one review?? And I don't know if you guys are reading my stuff or think it's good! I'm sorry to say that! I just don't know what you think! Sorry!! So plz!! R&R!!!!!!!!! **

**Lizzy **


	6. The Platt Prostitues and Gangsters

**EPOV (Platt) **

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No I'm not" Mom answered.

"I don't want to go freaking house hunting!" Sean yelled.

"Neither do !" Trevor yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, our homes are too small for 18 kids with 2 parents" Mom said.

"We're screwed!" Alice said normally and put her head in her hand. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah we're screwed!" I laughed humorlessly and followed her action by putting my head in my hands.

"Does this mean when we move in I have to share my watermelons?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" we all yelled at him.

"God you're stupid!" James said.

"No!" Emmett yelled.

"What's the square root of 10?" he asked. God he's such a smart-ass!

"Um…2?" Emmett guessed.

"5 you idiot!" Trevor called from the middle of the stairs.

"Kids! Ok no we're going to meet Carlisle and the Cullens' at Tanaka Realty to meet with a realtor to show us houses that could fit all of us." Mom explained.

"Shit!" Ryan muttered.

"Language! Now Edward, Emmett can you follow me in your cars and take the others please?" she asked.

"Sure" and "Whatever" came from me and my obnoxious brother.

"Ok go get ready!" she smiled and climbed over us to get to her room. Getting ready for me was taking a shower putting on a pair of jeans a shirt, and my shoes. Along with brushing my teeth of course. I wouldn't want the ladies kissing a dirty mouth.

"Guys, I think we should give the wrong opinion" James grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidey asked.

"I think we should dress so out of line! Like pants around your legs with long shirts, girls wear so much makeup you look like a whore and trashy outfits, you know?" he asked.

"I'm in" the girls chimed.

"Me too!" us guys said.

"Ok! Let's get to work!" Alice smiled and we all went upstairs.

"Dude let's be matching!" Trevor said to Ryan. They grinned as if they both knew what they were planning and left to their rooms.

I left to my room to take a quick shower. After washing myself and my hair I walked out to my room in only a towel and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight forest green t-shirt I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair. There's no use trying to slick it back or something. It's unmanageable. Putting on my socks I put on my sneakers and grabbed my iPod and cell then headed downstairs for something to eat.

"Bri! You burned my shoulder!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry!" Brianna screamed back and it sounded like she was sobbing. Poor Bri. Ok, I know what you're thinking. He's self-centered jerk type, player. Some of those are true, but I love my sisters. My brothers and I are those stereotype older brothers you see in movies or read about. Emmett and I took it to extreme when Cassidey and Jared started dating. We disguised ourselves as gay men and sat in the back of the theatre. Cassidey did catch us and was pissed off. But hey! We did it out of love, and that guy had it coming!

Oh and there was the time where Brianna went to the mall with some friends, Ryan and I followed them because it would be her, this guy Ian, and another boy. She would be the only girl and it was the first time she went to the mall just the only girl. So being the awesome older brother I am, I followed her and let's say, we soaked Ryan's car.

Oh! And there was the time with Caitlin. But anyway you get the point!

Ryan and Sean loved the girls, but when there was fun happening they could care less!

As I came down the stairs there was Caitlin herself on the island in the kitchen with a wooden salad bowl enough to feed a party in her lap filled with cereal and a serving spoon as her spoon. I grinned as I walked up and I she was about to put cereal in her mouth until I took her hand and put it in my mouth.

Yum, Froot Loops!

"Hey!" She whined but smiled. I kissed her forehead. She smiled and began eating again.

"Cate, tell me why you are eating with a salad bowl and serving spoon?" I teased, but truly curious.

"You guys forgot to do the dishes!"

"I was teasing" I said and got out a poptart and put them in the toaster.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"You excited to go house hunting?" she asked with a mouth full of cereal. She was such a tomyboy! Well she was wearing denim shorts, a skimpy tank top that no brother would want to see their sister in, her boobs were showing and her black bra was showing. Her face looked like came out of 'Jersey Shore' and on her feet were shoes that looked like she was in Jersey Shore.

"Nice outfit. But please! Cover up!" I pleaded. She picked up my jacket I had on the table and put it on.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Very" I smiled and caught my poptarts that jumped out of the toaster.

"We're ready!" Alice sang.

"Come downstairs!" Caitlin said.

"Oh shit" she said. I turned around and there were the Platt Whores. They all posed like whores and Caitlin took a picture.

"So going on Myspace and Facebook!" she giggled.

"I change my mind! You're not leaving the house" Ryan said as he came down the stairs.

"Agreed!" I said.

"Come on! Just for the fun of it!" Alice said.

"No!" I said.

"You can't just rip the clothes off of us! Rapist!" Brianna screamed. We heard rapping on the stairs and there stood my brothers.

"Pants on the ground  
Pants on the ground  
Lookin' like a fool with you pants on the ground  
Gold in your mouth  
Hat turned sideways, pants hit the ground  
Call yourself a cool cat looking like a fool  
Walking down town with yo pants on the ground  
get it up!!  
HEY! got your pants off the ground  
lookin like a fool, walkin talking  
with you pants on the ground  
get it up  
hey get them pants off the ground  
Lookin' like a fool with you pants on the ground  
Gold in your mouth  
Hat turned sideways, pants hit the ground  
Call yourself a cool cat looking like a fool  
Lookin' like a fool with you pants on the ground" they sang. They all went into gangster poses with their backs together and Emmett gave the peace sign.

"Word" he said. I brust out laughing.

"I'm the only normal one?!" I asked.

"No!" they all yelled.

My brothers were dressed in plaid flannels with their pants set on their thighs, hats on the side, all black Converse, all black sunglasses with Locs on the side, and they all pursed their lips.

"Picture!" Cailign smiled and took a picture. They all stayed like that.

"Go get changed!" Emmett sand and he handed me the same pairs of clothes.

"We're not leaving until you do" Caitling said. I sighed and went to the bathroom and set myself. I saw a bandana and I put that on. I set my pants low on my thighs, switched my shirt for a tight wife beater with the flannel on top, put the hat on and the sunglasses on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look ridiculous!

"Ok I'm ready" I sighed.

"Pants on the ground!" they sang. I sang too.

"Like our outfits?!" Alice asked and the girls posed again.

"Platt Whores in the house!" James said and he had his travel iHome with his iTouch in it. He turned on 'Imma Be' by the Black Eyed Peas and there was a grinding fest in the kitchen. Ryan was against Brianna and Sean against Cassidey as she and Brianna were against Alice.

"Record!" Caitlin said and caught them grinding in the kitchen.

"Oh hell with it!" Caitlin yelled as she handed me the camera which was recording everything and grinded against Ryan.

Trevor was against Caitlin and they looked like they were in a club.

"This ain't a club! But it would be awesome if it was true!" Emmett yelled.

"Kids! Everyone ready?" Mom yelled from her room as her blowdryer turned on.

They all stopped dancing and the guys looked at the girls.

"Go change!" we chorused. They all linked arms.

"No!" they said.

Alice was dressed in black shorts with a skimpy yellow tube top with loads of makeup on her face along with bronzer and pounds of eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was in a headband and on her feet were black heels with a zipper in the front.

Brianna had on white shorts, a black tight tanktop, black and white heels, pounds of makeup, and on her lips were coats of lip gloss.

Cassidey was the worst! She had on denim shorts riding up her ass, a very low-cut tight neon camisole, white heels, so much makeup you can't see her face, coats of lip-gloss, and her hair had a purple dyed strip like Avril Lavigne, but purple.

Caitling had on denim shorts, a skimpy tank top that no brother would want to see their sister in, her boobs were showing and her black bra was showing. Her face looked like came out of 'Jersey Shore' and on her feet were shoes that looked like she was in Jersey Shore.

"You look like Jersey Shore gone mad!" Emmett said.

"I know" Alice smiled.

"I am freezing my ass off!" Cassidey said.

"Then put something on! You're wearing scraps!" James said.

"I know!" Alice hissed.

"Kids let's go!" mom yelled.

"I call the older ones!" I yelled.

"Ok! Come on young ones!" Emmett said in a Yoda voice and we all went out the door. We all hurried to the car so mom wouldn't see.

"Ready?! Edward follow me! Emmett follow Edward!" Mom called.

In my car was myself, Alice, Ryan, Caitlin, and Trevor.

"Ready to go?" I asked. They nodded.

"Let's go!" I sighed and we were off.

_***Yours, Mine, and Ours***_

"We're here!" Ryan said and they unbuckled.

"Wait! Hold on, don't get out" I said.

"Mom are the Cullens here?!" I yelled out my window. She pointed to the Mercedes, and BMW pulling up. They all got out and they were wearing jeans, and regular shirts. The girls had on minimal makeup, purses, sneakers, and sunglasses. The boys had on jeans and polos with their sunglasses.

"Ok go!" I yelled and all us Platts jumped out the car and we landed on the lawn in front of a building laughing our heads off.

"That was awesome! Let's go again!" Sean yelled and he and Trevor ran to the car again but James and Ryan held them back.

"Kids!" Mom screamed. She was livid.

"Oh shit" Ryan said. Carlisle's eyes grew to shock along with his childrens'.

"Oh shit!" we all chorused. The Cullens stared at us like we were savages.

Mom was pissed.

"Carlisle I can assure you my children do not dress like this. It must be Halloween come early" she said through her teeth staring at us.

What can you say? Platt Whores with Platt Gangsters.

"Um, Esme I believe you. This is probably some sort of rebellion!" Carlisle suggested.

"We don't rebel Doc! We though we'd show you what we'd like to be when we grow up! Prostitutes and Gangers" Emmett grinned and clapped Carlisle on the shoulder. He looked terrified.

"Emmett!" I said.

"You dumbass!" Alice said and clonked him on the top of the head.

"Ow! Alice!" he yelled.

"Well quit being so stupid!" James said.

"Sorry" he said.

"And we're not prostitutes" Alice said.

"Yeah if you're lucky they'll be strippers!" a girl with short brown hair joked to her family.

"Oh we hope!" Alice said with seriousness. Their eyes grew like flat sausages.

"Alice shut up" Mom smiled sweetly.

"Yes mommy" she said.

This is not going well!

_***Yours, Mine, and Ours* **_

BPOV (Cullen)

"What has daddy gotten himself into?" Vic asked as the Platt cars pulled up.

"I don't know" I said.

"Ok, go!" a boy yelled from the drivers seat and the doors flew open as they jumped onto the grass and laughed like mental people. This one girl's shorts were so short I saw her butt!

The girls were wearing shorts, tight low-cut camisoles, high heels, and so much makeup that you couldn't even see their face. It looked tragic, they looked like prostitutes.

The boys were wearing hats to the side, jeans hanging off their thighs, all black shoes, sunglasses, plaid flannels, and bandanas under their hats. They looked like gangsters.

"Let's go again!" two boys said racing back to the car, but two older boys held them back. They looked like when Shaggy gets his shirt held when he's running and he isn't running.

"Kids!" Esme screamed. I looked to my siblings who were staring at the Platts with a 'Are you serious or are we getting Punk'd?'

"Welcome the Platts, home of the Prostitutes and Gangsters" a boy introduced as they all bowed and the girls giggled.

"What?" Esme asked with a scared look on her face.

"Oh mom you should've of seen us grinding in the kitchen to 'Imma Be'" one girl said and they all laughed.

"Good times" they sighed.

"Grinding? Like at a club?" Carter asked. Dad shot him a look.

"Oh yes! It was so much fun! We should to go Club Luxor more often" a boy winked. I couldn't recognize them in their outfits.

"You went where?" Esme asked almost lethal.

"No where, psh! Us?!" they tried to downplay it but I saw pass their charade. Frankie nudged me, as I turned to her Jasper whispered.

"Let's move out into out own apartment" I rolled my eyes and turned to Frankie.

"I don't want to do this" she said. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It'll be ok" I said and turned back around.

"Let's go shall we?" dad asked and we went inside.

Dad and Esme talked with an realtor and she was going to take us on a tour of homes.

After they talked she told us to follow her and we all got in our respective cars and followed her.

"This is a nightmare!" Justin said. Carter nodded.

"And this is supposed to be fun?!" I asked.

"Yeah!" they said. I sighed.

"Well let's see if they do anything else" I said and followed dad who was following our new family.

Yeah…not!

**Hey!!! So just a little bit of what the Platts truly will do to go to drastic measures! :D **

**Well hope you like!! **

**Lizzy **


	7. We Are So Going To Get It

BPOV

The girls will probably get blisters from those stripper shoes, and the boys arrested for looking like gang members. Carter kept staring at a blonde with blonde emo hair.

"Hi welcome to Tanaka Real State I'm Cathy… how can I help you?" the secretary asked once the prostitute walked up snapping her gum.

"Yo, our parents are lookin' for a place to stay. Where's a house that can fit 18 kids?" she asked. The lady just stared.

"Oh god" I heard Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Um where are your parents?" Cathy asked.

"Over there, Ma, Carlisle the lady wants ya!" she said.

She has very bad grammar.

"HI sorry for my daughter, yes do you have any homes that can fit 20 people?" Esme asked. Cathy looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Unfortunately we do not have any that fit that many family members, but we do have a homes that fit 9 people not including the master bedroom. They each have their own bathroom and are very large. Do you want me to give a map?" she asked. Dad and Esme nodded. Cathy began circling on it and handed Esme and Dad it.

"The ones I circles are the ones I just told you about. The homes are all quite large" she said. we nodded and left.

"Ok well kids most of these hoems are on Oak Avenue, so do you all have your cell phones? Now grab a family member from the other side and go look at them and report back to us to give feedback. Fall out" Dad said.

The Platts looked at him like he was speaking pig latin. Poor daddy.

"Translation: Shelter's on Oak Ave, do you have cells? Hope ya do now get a partner from the other family and go look at 'em! Then call and tell 'em what y'all like?! Okay?!" a muscular boy shouted.

"All clear! Let's go!" they said and looked to us.

"Oh shit" Carter said.

"Ok I pick you!" a short pixie like girl said to Jasper and dragged him away.

"Remember girls, I love you" he said and let the pixie drag him. how can she walk in those things?

"I want you" Vic said to a blonde boy her age as she took his arm and they walked away.

Jasper and the girl I learned was Alice went, Vic and a boy James went, Rosalie picked Emmett, Caitlin picked Justin, Rochelle picked Ryan, Carter picked Cassidey, Sean and Frankie went, Brianna and Esme went, Dad went with them, and Edward chose me.

"C;mon sis, let's go" he smiled and took my arm leading me to Oak Ave.

"I can take care of my self thank you" I said. he grinned.

"Feisty, I like it" he smiled.

"You're a pig" I said and walked ahead.

"But you like it" he sang.

"No I don't" I spat. He looked to the ground and grinned.

"Hey Ryan! I scored!" he yelled to ryan from across the street.

"Awesome dude! Rochelle's so sexy!" he called as Rochelle stomped on his foot and went inside the house .I smiled proudly.

"come on doll face, let's see this house" he smiled and we went inside. A flier was on the table in the foyer and I picked it up.

9 rooms, all with their own bathrooms, a living room which from the picture was big, the dining room was big too, the family room was very large, the backyard had a giant pool with a patio, the front of the house had grass and stepps with a rock driveway, 3 garage doors, it was a 3 story house, there was a game room, movie theatre, and an office.

"Nice house" I smiled and Edward snatched the paper out of my hands.

"I like it. Want ot visit the bedroom?" he asked seductively close to my ear. My breathing hitched as his hand roamed around my leg and tug on my tank. I snapped out of it and slapped him.

"You are such a pig!" I yelled and went up the stairs, alone.

**Cassidey POV**

Carter is really sweet and nice. I couldn't be a total bitch to him, it wouldn't be right. My feet ached and he even carried around my high heels! He still is! Each house we visited he carried my high heels.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. I turned my head and he was staring at me. I felt my eyes smolder into his hazel ones and I looked away.

"Doing what?" I asked as I sat in the theatre chair to check it comfiness.

"acting like a…not nice person…and being really sweet to me?" he asked. I turned and he was leaning against the chairs.

"I'm not acting like a bitch because you are too sweet and nice to be one to. It wouldn't be right if I was" I said.

"Why are you even dressed like this?" he asked.

"Because…because… ok. I didn't want to see mom with another man. My brother's are good enough for me, my sisters, and mother. they protect us like no end. And I felt it Carlisle came in the equation then they stop. And I don't want them to. They're my brothers, I love them. I love it when they protect me, embarrassing me in the process of doing so. I didn't want to lose my mother either" I said and looked to Carter's thoughtful place.

"You feel the same way I feel. I don't want Esme as my mother. don't get my wrong, she's really nice and a great one, but she's not for me. I mean when Esme comes she'll do all the cooking, the cleaning, the motherly roles. And Bella does all stuff! She's the worlds best cook, she and Vic clean like no end, Frankie does all our laundry with Rosalie, and Rochelle drives us every where. I felt that if Esme came into our lives then they would drop all of that and leave it to her. I love them. I love it when they take care of us, and can also be our big sisters" he said. I stared at him with nothing but adoration radiating off of me from his love of his sisters.

"Here stay right here. I need to do something" I said and went into the bathroom. I took out my makeup remover and took off all the gunk off my face. I re did the entire thing. I put on foundation flawlessly, put on a shimmery eye shadow, eyeliner all around my eyes, a little gloss, a little blush, a swipe of mascara, and I looked like me again. I pulled out the white tank top that wasn't a spaghetti strap and put that over my spaghetti strap. My neon camisole shown through the white tank top and I looked like me again. I felt fresh faced too. I walked back to Carter who was staring at me with his eyes wide.

"Sorry I had to do that. I couldn't walk around like a stripper any longer" I smiled.

"You look…beautiful" he smiled. I blushed a bit and looked to the ground.

"Thanks" I smiled and we went to explore more houses and bonded more. I think I might like- like him! Holy shit this isn't right! But he was so sweet and nice and caring. We bonded.

And he still carried my heels.

**Jasper POV **

I watched as Alice pursed her glossy pouty lips as she examined the flier. Even with all that gunk on her she still looked beautiful. I was surprised she can still walk!

"Jasper I think Carlisle and Mom should get this house" she smiled and we walked out with the flier in hand.

"Hey Jazz!" I saw Carter on the other side of the street with a totally looking different Cassidey.

"Cassie! What happened?!" Alice wailed.

"I couldn't do it! Sorry Ali!" she said and something caught my eye. Carter was carrying Cassidey's high heels. What did that mean? Well maybe he was just trying to be respectful like my brothers and I taught him to be, and also being nice to our new step-sister.

"Ha! Look at Bella and Edward!" Alice smiled and I saw Bella's face mad as her middle finger twitched wanting to give him the bird. She can't!

"Bella, come on!" Edward pleaded.

"No! I've had enough of this! I'm going to my dad. See you later you horny pig!" she said and flicked him off. Bella!

"Bella!" I bellowed. She looked to me and looked to the ground.

"Don't tell dad!" she said almost close to tears.

I wouldn't.

Alice and I kept wandering up the street looking at more homes. She wasn't like I expected her to be. Loud mouthed, rude, disrespectful, annoying, a…not nice word…person.

She wasn't. she was bubbly, happy, sweet, caring, funny, hyper, demanding, beautiful. Woah! Stop myself there! This is so wrong!

"Well looky here" Alice smiled at Emmett and Rose who were in the bathroom of the home we were in. they were kissing.

"Don't tell mom. She already has my ass mounted on her wall in her studio!" he said.

"Don't tell daddy! He's so happy!" Rose asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but keep it low key" I said. she nodded and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"this is so wrong" Alice said. I nodded.

"So wrong"

I wonder how the others are doing.

All 13 of them.

_***Yours, Mine, and Ours* **_

EPOV

"Ok my dad just sent me a txt message, time to fall out" Bella said. I stared at her.

"It means, it's to meet him and Esme" she said. Ah.

"So" I said. She didn't reply.

"I think you flipping me off was sexy" I said. she glared at me disgustlingy.

"Ugh you're gross" she said. I smiled.

"Fiesty" I said. she glanced and kept walking. I knew she liked me. and I liked her. I though I showed her that. All the girls would dream of having this moment with me. but her, she dind't. she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"just shut up" she said and I saw Brianna wearing Carlisle's shirt which she tied in the back and Carlsile just wearing a muscle shirt.

"Cassidey, you look nice" mom said. I looked to my sister who looked like Cassidey again. she wore a tank top over her skimpy tank and Carter had her heels. Her makeup was done like it always was. She looked like her again.

"Ok boys hand me the fliers. Girls hand Carlisle the fliers" Mom said and my sisters handed Carlisle the fliers along with the Cullen girls. We handed in the fliers and there was a neat stack of them.

"When we get home, you girls will change and take off the shit on your faces. You are grounded. Boys you will also change and are grounded. Girls hand in the iPods, cell phones, I am disconnecting the TV. Boys I want your iPods, cell phones, and no electronics for you. You will have no privileges, other than read and keep yourselves entertained without TV, computer, music, and friends. You will go no where other than school or with me. You will got to school, come home from school, do your homework, eat your dinner, do something like reading, go to bed and repeat the next day. I will decide when your grounding is over. Now say good-bye and go to the car." Mom said lethal and we obeyed. Cassidey gave Carter a hug and Bella just gave me a smirk. Bitch. Jasper and Alice hugged along with my other siblings and we piled into our cars. I saw mom give Carlisle his shirt back once Bri was in the car. Mom told Carlisle something and they gave eachother a long kiss until Justin cleared his throat. They pecked again, hugged, and mom went to her car.

We were so going to get it when we got home.

**Ok see how Carter and Cassidey bonded, and how Alice and Jasper bonded. **

**Edward, well, he's a pig. I had to put him like that! And Bella stuck up for herself! Round of clapping! **

**Please R&R! even if it's 'You suck! Stop writing' still review. **

**Lizzy **


	8. You Broke the Damn Chandelier!

**Someone reviewed the last chapter and said they would want to se a Brianna, Carlisle, and Esme little scene. I thought it was a good idea. So I'm going to put that. **

**So Ocgirlygirl thank you! **

Brianna POV

Everyone is saying how they hate to have Carlisle as a step-dad. I'm looking forward to is. Cassie is always complaining and saying we're fine the way our family is. Edward thinks our family doesn't need more parentals and he's fine taking the man of the house role, since Emmett is more immature than I am. And that's saying something.

But today I'm getting to know him. Mom wanted me to go with her and Carlisle so I followed, like I'm supposed to.

"So Brianna do you like school?" Carlisle asked. I looked to him and blinked. He just looked at me softly and just waited for me to answer.

"Yeah, school's good. I'm in honors English and have a lot of friends. I'm pretty popular" I said and Mom glanced at me.

"Oh, what are your interests?" he asked.

"I like to write. I like English, I wanted to be a author when I grow up. Or an actress. Either one is fine with me." I said and shivered. It was freaking freezing out here!

"Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded and he took off his regular solid colored maroon shirt and handed it to me. he was wearing a white tank underneath. And damn he has abs!

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked. I mean it was soo cold out here he would freeze his ass off! Mom smiled at him and then at me. I slipped on the shirt and tired it in the back since it was pretty big, but not that much.

"I'm fine. And you're going to get sick in that…outfit" he said. I blew out of my mouth.

"Why did you dress like that?" He asked. Mom got a curious look.

"Yes Brianna, why?" she asked.

"I'd rather not say. It's embarrassing" I answered.

"Were you trying to impress the boys here?" Mom asked.

"No it's something else. Far from that actually" I answered. This is so embarrassing!

"C'mon, tell me" Mom said.

"You're going to hate me" I whispered.

"I could never hate you" they both answered. I stared shocked at Carlisle. Of course mom would say that. She loves me. She's my mom! But Carlisle I didn't know.

"I was thinking that you wouldn't like me or my family if I dressed like this because I didn't want you marrying my mother. And I didn't want you as my father Edward would be man of the house again. Because…because… ok. I didn't want to see mom with another man. My brother's are good enough for me, my sisters, and mother. They protect us like no end. And I felt it Carlisle came in the equation then they stop. And I don't want them to. They're my brothers, I love them. I love it when they protect me, embarrassing me in the process of doing so. I didn't want to lose my mother either. But I'm fine with it" I said. I looked to Carlisle's thoughtful face and Mom stared at the ground.

"I didn't know you felt like that Brianna" she said.

"It was stupid. And crappy. I wish I never done it. I wish I was in my sneakers, jeans, and Edward's shirt" I laughed. She cracked a smile. She knew how much I loved wearing his shirts and my other brother's shirts.

"So do you think you can let me in?" Carlisle asked.

Carlisle isn't what I thought he would be like. He felt like my daddy. But it would take me a while to get used to it.

"Well, duh!" I said and he gave me a hug which I returned. And I loved it.

All those things Edward told me as a child when my father left us, was nasty cruel things. He said he and my brothers were good enough to fit the fatherly role, and in many ways they did. Yet they also stayed as my retarded, ass of brothers. I wouldn't have any other way though.

So the point is. Edward was wrong. Some step-fathers are great. Like Carlisle.

But then again, it is Edward we're talking about.

**EPOV **

Well, house hunting was a sure epic failure. It was like trying to put toothpaste and orange juice together. My family orange juice, well cuz I like oranges, and the Cullens toothpaste, cuz…they're clean! Yeah clean! Anyway, we did act like whores and talk like gangsters. Now we're grounded.

But hey! At least we got a house of it!

"Kids! I'm going out! Please behave! And drop every one of your phones in this bag right now!" mom called. We all groaned. I grinned and took my old cell phone and took it with me, putting my real one in my pants.

"Here mom" I smiled.

"Edward, usually you're kicking and screaming. Hm, you matured. Finally" she smiled. Hehe, if she knew…

"Yes mother I have" I smiled.

"Ok stop that" she said and pushed me back to the living room.

"I'm leaving" mom said and left.

"Give it!" I heard Sean scream to Brianna. She ran upstairs. Sister like Brother. She copied me.

"Edward!" Alice hissed. I smiled and waved like an idiot. She tackled me and I roled away until she jumped on me. Her hips on my hips. Her legs on either side of me, and she held my arms to the ground with her feet. I could see down her shirt from how low it was. This is not a position a brother wants to be put in by his sister. She smirked and I had my phone in my pants.

"Ha! I can get it!" she smiled. I grimaced. I was being felt my by sister.

"That's not the only thing you're getting" I said. She screamed and jumped up.

"Bri! Give me the phone!" I heard Sean scream to Brianna laugh. I heard a flump on the stairs and now Alice was on my shoulders only wearing boy shorts and my over sized shirt she tied at the side. I saw Brianna in shorts and a shirt that said 'DICKS', and she was on Sean's back speed texting and Sean rested his head on my propped elbow. He looked bored and defeated. Brianna sat on the middle of his back txting and her legs were on either side and she was leaning forward almost her chest resting on his back. I felt sorry for him.

"Cassidey!" Trevor yelled and Cassie came and hid behind me.

"Ed move" Trevor said. Cassidey yelled nothing and jumped into Ryan's arms.

"Whoa" Ryan yelled as Cassidey jumped. She held onto him since Trevor was older and had a big build. Of course he would never hurt her, she was just intimidated. Trev would never dream or even think to hit a woman, girl, infant, ok you get the point. A girl. But anyway, Cassidey held on to Ryan.

"Give me my fucking iPod back" he said. Cassidey stuck her tongue out and typed furiously on the iPod. Ah, so he had the texting App.

"Caitlin! Get down from the chandelier!" Emmett screamed and Caitlin leaped onto the chandelier and started swinging.

"Help?!" I yelled and we all started yelling at each other. Me for Alice to get the hell off me, Emmett towards Caitlin to get off the damn chandelier, Trevor to Cassidey for his iPod back, Sean to Bri for his phone back, Ryan to Cassidey to get off him, and James to all of us to shut the fuck up.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Carlisle boomed. Oh shit.

So here we are. Alice on my shoulders screaming her lungs out, her face read, I'm swatting at her to get the hell off of me, Emmett screaming for Caitlin to get down, Caitlin was on the chandelier swinging like a trapeze artist and let's just say the ceiling is very high up, Trevor was towering over Cassidey and yelling at her to give him is iPod back, Cassidey was in Ryan's arms looking freaked out and pissed off her face red, Ryan yelling at Trevor to stop yelling in his ear and at Cassidey to get the hell off of him, Brianna was on Sean's back and on his phone her legs on either side of him, Sean was yelling at her to get off while looking defeated at the same time, and James yelling 'Shut the fuck up!' while spray painting the stairs different colors.

"Um…" Emmett said stupidly.

"Anyone care to explain?" he asked his kids jogging up behind him, their eyes wide. I looked to Bella whose jaw was at the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like" I said. Alice folded her arms on my head, I could imagine her pouting.

"Ok, first thing is first. I came over to be with Esme and give you kids bonding time and help packing up her studio. Now will you listen to me" he asked.

"Since you're in our house, be prepared to repeat things" James said and put the cloth back over his mouth.

"Young man! That it toxic fumes your exposing to your siblings and your mother will not appreciate it!" Carlisle said and took the can and cloth out of James' hands.

"What the fuck dude?!" he asked. Carlisle's kids gasped.

"No, 'dude'. Now you will talk like a regular young adult" Carlisle said. Oh shit, James wasn't having that. I can see the steam coming off of James as he stomped up the stairs and slammed his room door. Wow. He didn't explode!

"Yay! James didn't explode! Good job!" Emmett yelled up. James opened his door to how his hand and gave him the finger then closed his door. The Cullen's eyes widened again as my family laughed.

"No, Alice get off Edmund's shoulders. Cassidey get off the chandelier. How did you get up there?! Can you get down?!" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"First off, it's Caitlin. And no duh, I can down" she rolled her eyes and still didn't get off.

"Alice get off Edmund's shoulders. Brianna, get off Ryan's back and I thought you guys were grounded from phones. Cassidey I think you should get out of Trevor's arms and I presume that is his MP3 player. Give it back. Everyone calm down and sit down" he said. Cassidey got out of Ryan's arms, Bri off Sean, Trev got his iPod back, Alice got on my shoulders and jumped off which hurt like a bitch, and we all sat down.

"It's Edward. And yes that is Brianna who was on _Sean's _back. _Cassidey _was in _Ryan's _arms and took _Trevor's _iPod." I explained. He got our names wrong!

Everyone got situated minus Caitlin who was still on the chandelier.

"Um, Daddy, Cassidey is still on the chandelier" Vicky said. Carlisle sighed and Caitlin pouted and jumped down, she did a somersault in the air and landed on her feet and held her arms out like a gymnast smiling. My siblings whooped, hollered, and applauded. The Cullens just gaped.

"See?! I could get off" Caitlin said and crossed her arms. That's my sister for ya! All of a sudden we heard a crack and the chandelier fell. It was attached the ceiling by a cord and that broke. The chandelier came crashing down and I pushed my sisters out of the way and Caitlin held onto my arm for dear life.

"I thought I was gonna die like Lisa in Obsessed!" she said. I rubbed her back as she calmed down. **(A/N Great movie!! You should watch it) **

There as a smashed crystal chandelier in the middle of the living room.

"CAITLIN COURTNEY PLATT!" I heard a familiar voice shriek. My siblings turned out heads slowly and met a red face.

Mom.

Oh shit.

_  
__***Yours, Mine, and Ours***_

So here we were. Cleaning the house with the Cullens beady eyes staring at us. Carlisle held mom's waist as she watched us. James got the paint and painted the stairs. Cassidey washed windows, I was cleaning the downstairs bathroom, the boys cleaned the backyard up, and Emmett the front yard, Brianna cleaned the girls' bathroom, Ryan cleaned the boys', and Caitlin picked up the shattered crystal while crying.

"I'm sorry mom" Caitlin whispered. Mom got out of Carlisle's arms and hugged Caitlin while smoothing her hair.

"It's ok honey, it was an accident. I know" she whispered back.

"So, why did you punish them too?" she asked.

"They trashed the house, and acted like they were raised by a pack of wolves" Mom said.

"What did I do again?!" she asked. We all looked at her. Is she retarded?!

"You broke the damn chandelier!"

**Just a thought. I thought of it during GYM when we were testing. It was very random. **

**Lizzy **


	9. Tom, Aunt Terry, Drowning Oh god!

**EPOV (2 months later) **

I ended up not having to share a room. I felt bad for Alice, Brianna, and Ryan.

I was having a hot make out session with Tanya Denali, she was on me and we were laying on my bed but Emmett, idiot, had to ruin it! Fuck!

"Edward! Mom needs to speak with you!" Emmett shouted. I groaned and Tanya lifted herself off me, straddling me instead.

"See you later babe" she whispered, kissed my cheek, and left. Damn Emmett to the pits of hell.

"What the hell do you want Emmett?" I asked.

"Mom needs to talk to you" he said. I sighed and walked to towards mom's art studio. There were scultures, and the walls had paint contrast and there were easels with canvas on them. It was a pretty cool room.

"What's up momma?" I asked and sat on the couch, which had paint splatters on its white fabric. How I love my mom for giving me my creativity.

"I need to talk to you" she said and turned to me from her canvas. She was painting the view of the hills and tiny homes on them. It was pretty damn good.

"About?" I asked.

"The wedding" she said. I felt like walking out of the room.

"What about it?"

"I need you to give me away. I would ask Emmett, but Edward I want you to" she said and bit her lip. Oh yeah. Grandpa Jerry and Grandma Joelle, mom's parents, died a few years ago.

"Mom, I feel special and all, don't me wrong, but Carlisle?" I asked. She sighed.

"Edward you hold a very special place in my heart. But Carlisle does too. Will you please?" she asked. I sighed angrily. Fine

"Fine" I said. She smiled.

"Thank you. Now go get Cassidey and Brianna. They're my twin Maid of Honors. Alice is pissed at me, so go" she laughed. I kissed her cheek and walked out to get ready for school.

_***Yours, Mine, and Ours* **_

"See you later sis" I told Bri, kissed her head, and she got out. She kissed my cheek and go out.

"See you two at home" I told James and Sean, ruffling their hair, and they walked up to their middle school. I was close to the younger ones, Alice, Caitlin, and Cassidey. My brothers I'm close with two, but they're tough and don't really give a crap about me filling the brotherly/fatherly spot in their lives. We're boys after all, we can look after out selves. We're protecting the girls from sick bastards.

"Cassidey do not get hot pink lipstick on my seats please" I told Cassie. She nodded and continued doing her makeup.

"Eddie, what do we do if people ask if the Cullens are our family?" Caitlin asked. I would say no and walk away.

"Say 'No way in hell would they be!' And walk away then get mad at the Cullens for telling" I said. She pursed her lips but nodded.

"Edward I got my shadow on your seat" Cassie said. I groaned.

"You're cleaning it up then" I said.

"Sike!" she said pathetically. I gave her a look and she sighed and started taking it off, well trying to take it off.

We arrived at school and I parked. We all got out and walked together like we always do then go to our friends in the meeting area. I saw Tanya and my friends there. Oh yeah, I'm the star football player of Forks. My siblings even the middle schoolers are popular. And we loved every minute of it. Unfortunately Bella was head cheerleader, which made Tanya mad. I think its hot when girls get pissed.

"Edward, when did you get here?" Bella asked.

"A few minutes ago, you? Or did Carlie drive you?" I asked. She glared and started talking to Tom who had his hand on her knee. Tom was a player and tended to sleep around with girls. I never trusted him and he treated woman like crap. That's probably why I never liked him. I grew up with woman all my life, and raising my sisters, gets you mad about people like that. I learned to respect them, because my dad was abusive. I'm not going to get into it, but treating women respectfully was one of the things I liked. Now Tanya, she was a little toy. I didn't disrespect her, but she let me loose when I was upset. We weren't together, but make-out buddies I guess you can say.

"Get your hand off her" I told him. He grinned at me and rubbed Bella's knee. Now I know we never get along, Bella and I, but she was family and I had to help her. Bella stared at Tom's hand, burning holes through her jeans, and shifted uncomfortably.

"No" Tom said.

"Now" I hissed. He stroked his hand up and down and very close to her area. I grabbed his hand, twisted it around, and threw it.

"There now keep it that way" I said.

"You wanna go?" he asked and shoved me. Oh hell no! I saw Bella bite her lip as she cowered into Jessica's arms, a cheerleader on her squad.

"Fine!" I said and we started fighting. I threw a punch at his nose, heard a crack and it was bleeding. He punched my eye and I felt it bruising. I felt him kikck my legs out from under me, and I jumped back up. we crouched down and I used my football move to tackle him from the waist and to the ground I sat on him and kept punching his face. It was purple, bloody, and I was enjoying this.

"Edward! Tom! Stop it!" Bella screamed. I couldn't, no one does that to my sister! Wait…am I accepting this? Not the time, it's beating up time now.

"Edward stop it right now!" I heard Caitlin yell. I would explain later. I got up and Tom was still strong. How? He threw a punch at my check and it was sore. I held it. After kneeing Tom in the balls he dropped to the ground, after he punched my hard in the ribs and I heard one crack. It was broken. I turned around and kicked his feet under him once he stood. He kicked my knees and I fell to the floor. I yelled in pain as I landed on my knee caps and I heard clicks of shoes. Oh shit.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Serf come with me" Principal Greene said, and walked back. I saw Jack and Devon walking toward me and helped me up, supporting my weight and helped me walk to the office. I saw Bella help Tom up and he held onto her.

"Sean! Get Tom! Make sure Bella goes with Caitlin or Cassidey" I shouted behind me and Sean nodded before running off.

"You threw quite a punch. Since when do you stick up for Cullen?" Jack asked.

"She's a friend of mine and my sisters. I had to help her" I said and didn't mention her being one of my sisters, I would deal with that later.

"Alright here we are" Devon said. I patted him on the back and I sat in the green plastic chair. What I would do for a cig…..

"I wasn't doing anything" Tom said as Sean helped him into a chair. Sean nodded to me and walked off.

"Like hell you weren't!" I exploded. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Serf what on earth was that performance?" Principal Greene asked. I put my feet up.

"Nice to see you too Terry" I grinned. I was in here so many times I thought we should stick to names.

"It's Principal Greene to you. And what was that?" she asked. I sighed.

"Tom was hitting on my sisters' friend and I had to stick up for her, we all know his rep with girls" I said. Tom glared.

"Rep?" terry asked.

"You know he sleeps then moves on to another girl. I didn't want to see Bella do that" I explained.

"Mr. Serf is this true?" Terry asked. Of course he's going to lie! I bet you all 10 bucks!

"No! I was sitting with Bella talking and laughing then Platt here walks up and starts throwing punches!" he said. could that sound anymore BS? He's a fucking liar.

You now all owe me 10 bucks.

I stood, limply I might add, and yelled "That's bullshit and you know it Serf!"

"Wanna go again Platt?" he asked and stood up.

"Boys! To detention until your parents can come pick you up" Terry said. I saw her lift her phone and dial a number.

"Hey Boni, can you send Bella in here please? I'll call my brother later" she said and hung up. Brother? I'm confused!

"Thank you for your time" Tom said.

"You both have suspension for 2 weeks" Terry said and started filling out a form. Aw, crap.

"Cut the shit Tom let's go" I said. He's such an idiot!

"Fine Platt"

"Whatever, Serf" I replied and we walked down the hall to detention.

**BPOV **

"Dude what the hell was that this morning? Are you trying to make us look bad?" Alice hissed at me. Ok what's with the language?

"Don't talk like that. And why would I?" I asked.

"Revenge" she said.

"For what?" I exclaimed. What have I ever done to her?

"For throwing my designer necklaces down into the pool! It clogged the filter! You'll have to pay" she said.

"Ok first you're dumb! That is not revenge! That's me doing double revenge!" is aid.

"HAH! SO YOU DID DO REVENGE!" Alice screamed. Our whole English class stared at us.

"Miss Cullen, Miss Platt. Principal's office. Now" Mr. Berty said. I glared at Alice while I grabbed my stuff and went out the door. Tyler Crowely smacked my butt.

"Mr. Crowely, detention after school" Mr. Berty said bored.

"Damn!" Tyler hissed. Alice smirked.

"Always causing trouble." She sang. How I wanted to beat her with the textbook.

We walked in the halls in complete silence; Alice held her head high as she walked with good posture into the office.

"Mr. Berty sent us" Alice said stupidly.

"I know Miss Platt, go right ahead" Mrs. Cope told Alice who walked into the office.

"Not very smart is she?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Not at all. She's my new step-sister"

"Dr. Cullen is getting remarried?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yup, Miss Platt, Esme, was Daddy's high school sweetheart" I said disgusted. Mrs. Cope patted my hand gently.

"It'll get better dear" she smiled. I smiled back and went into the office when Alice exploded.

"Then she got paint on me and threw my designer necklaces into the pool! Now she's getting us in trouble in English? All for revenge?" she yelled.

"Miss Platt, I just had you're brother in here. It appears Tom caused the trouble, not Miss Cullen" Principal Green said.

"No! You don't get it! She made Tom act that way to get Edward in trouble! To break our parents up! Yeah, great step-sister she is!" she fumed.

"Miss Cullen is this true?" Principal Green asked. I shook my head.

"Tom was moving on my inappropriately and Edward just tackled him because he wouldn't stop when I asked. Alice got at the scene when the boys were already fighting" I explained. Alice glared at me and I felt that I was in the hotspot. Oh how she'll scream at me later for this…

"Ok thank you girls. You will both have detention after school for 2 days. I'm sorry Miss Cullen" She said. I nodded.

"What about me?" the pixie exclaimed.

"Miss Platt, you always have detention"

"Oh yeah, but you never say sorry!"

"I did, but you got it so often it wasn't appropriate"

"Fine, good-bye!" Alice said and slammed the door.

"You two can go home now." Principal Green said.

"Thank you" I smiled and got up.

"Oh and Bella?"

I turned and asked, "Yes?"

"Tell your father I said congrats" she smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Terry" I smiled. Yeah, my dad is Principal Greene's older brother.

"You're welcome sweetie, tell your daddy to call sometime. His sister is getting anxious" she joked.

"Will do" I said and left.

Yup, Principal Green was my aunt. My dad's sister. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and they had the same face structure. They don't get to talk much, because of Daddy's job but that will change now that he is getting married. And she is the principal of the school.

**EPOV **

"-And you have a black eye because of it! Good job! Now you are never getting your privileges back, ever! So don't sneak and get them, or bug me for them!" Mom exploded. I sat there for an hour listening to her yell at me and crap like that.

"Alice got in trouble too! She and Bellsy!" I said. Bella's eyes widen and Alice smirked.

"Oh yeah, she got us in trouble" Alice glared.

"It wasn't my fault. Tom took it too far" Bella said quietly.

"You got us detention!" Alice shrieked. Damn girl, you got lungs! Bella blushed and looked down.

"It's not my fault, their Aunt Terry's rules" Bella said quietly.

"Who the hell is Aunt Terry! What does she got to do with anything?" Alice asked, fuming. You can see she is mad.

"Aunt Terry is Principal Green" Jasper said.

What. The. Fuck?

"She's who?" Casssidey yelled.

"Principal Green. Are you all as dumb as your sister?" Rose asked clearly bored. Her family and ours were stuck watching, Bella, Alice, and I get yelled at. Great!

"We're fucked!" Caitlin said and sunk into the sofa.

"Caitlin" Emmett and I scolded. She rolled her eyes.

"We get in so much shit its not even funny. Little Aunt Terry will not be impressed with her new step-nieces and nephews" Ryan said disgusted.

"You guys are screwed" James laughed.

"Ok, well I got a solution. Don't get in trouble" Carlisle smiled.

"Honey, that seems to be impossible with my children. They're trouble magnets and use very poor judgment" Mom explained.

"Thanks! We feel so loved!" all my siblings and I chorused.

"Freaky" we said again and laughed.

"Ok kids go do your homework" Carlisle told his children and they all left outside. I saw Rose, Victoria, and Bella go outside with their backpacks and in cotton dresses. They lay out in bikinis and did their homework laughing.

"Dude, the pool!" Emmett boomed as he jumped off the diving board in his white tank and boxers.

"Emmett!" the Cullens chorused.

"What?" he asked.

"Put on some trunks! We don't want to see your boxers!" Jasper said. Oh shut up!

"Dude! Shut up! It's his house too! He can do whatever the hell he wants!" Ryan said and splasked water onto Jasper's homework.

"That was my extra credit" Jasper said lethally.

"Ooh! The brainiac going to beat me up!" Ryan said sarcastically. Jasper launched into the water and literally tried to drown Ryan. He kept him under there! I jumped in after Ryan's body stopped moving. Oh no.

"Ryan!" Brianna screamed and Jasper let go and was shocked.

"Ryan?" Brianna cried and tapped Ryan's face. My siblings and I jumped into the water. His lips were pale and he wasn't moving. His eye lids pale as death. Please don't…

"I-" Jasper said but Emmett stopped him.

"Jasper get the hell out of here, before I drown you too" he said. Jasper was so shocked he just got out of the water and to his sisters who comforted him. they went inside.

"Ryan?" Cassidey asked.

"Mom!" I screamed. Mom ran out and saw us. She was in a dress. She jumped in and swam over to us.

"Ryan? Ryan honey?" she asked. Ryan didn't say anything. Not a word. WE got him out fo the pool and put him on the cement. Emmett tried to pump his heart but it dind't work.

"Someone do CPR!" I yelled. CAssidey gave him CPR by mouth and Emmett started pumping again. Cassidey did the CPR and Emmett pumped. Soon we heard coughing and water spluttered out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw us.

"Guys?" he asked. I breathed out in relief.

"Ryan!" the girls said and hugged him. he hugged them back and kissed their heads.

"I'm not going anywhere" he smiled. We all smiled back.

"I saw the light! I reached for it! But someone brought me back to darkness" he said dramatically and we all chuckled. He was back.

"Family Meeting! Now!" a very mad Carlsile said. Oh shit.

**Sorry! I couldn't resist! **

**Lizzy **


	10. Chruch, Camping, Bella's Dad Is Who?

**APOV (Alice Platt) **

As I bit my lip as Carlie tried to compose himself. That's what my siblings and I call him now. Carlie! See isn't it cute?

"Now, I only have 2 requests. Well not requests, but some moral support for these suggestions" Carlie said. Huh?

"Well, kids, you know how we haven't been to church lately right? Grandma Stacia has been on my case about that along with Grandpa Paul. Anyway, we need to at least go to the the service before we leave for our camping trip" he said.

"What?" my family chorused. We seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, church? Camping? What?

"Ok" the Cullens smiled.

"I want to see Miss Marie and Drew again" Rose said. The older kids nodded.

"Ok. Carlie, let me get this straight. We're supposed to go to church? You know where the dude talks about god? I'm an atheist!" Ryan exploded.

"Kids, maybe we can change. That's probably why you all are so fucked up" Mom said.

"Mom" we all groaned.

"You know you all are. Now we are giving this a chance"

"Mom! No! We aren't religious! We never have been!" Cassidey pointed out.

"Yeah!" we all said.

"Guys, please, just for Dad and Esme. I think it'll make them really happy" Victoria said. Oh no she didn't?

"Oh no you didn't" Emmett said in a girly why with you Z-formation snap.

"With a Z-formation" I sang. Emmett and I high fived as Victoria just stared.

"Wait…you said camping? What?" Brianna asked. Camping? Me+Heels+hiking=broken ankle!

"It's a great idea for you all to bond and get to know each other better" Carlisle said.

"No!" "Hell no!" "It's a great idea!" "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" were what was said to Carlie and Mom.

"Um…I can't go outdoors…I…uh…got an allergy…to..uh…the outside world"

Ok who said that one?

"Y'all listen up! Ok we have arranged a campin' trip this week. No electronics. Which means no phones. iPods, laptops, game boys any of that. Only books or some music players or somethin'" Mom said. Wow, she slipped. Her southern accent getting into the way. Yup, momma's southern!

"No boom boxes?" Victoria asked. My family snorted. Who the hell says boom box?

"You can have a boombox. We're planned for this week, and we leave tomorrow. Get packing" Carlisle said. The Cullen's left and my family lounged on the couch and watched TV.

"Kids go pack." Mom said. We sat and were falling asleep. See how entertaining we are?

"Now, or I'll take away everything. I mean it this time. No Cassidey, you may not shove your ipod or phone down your bra again. That goes for all of you! Now move it!" Mom said. We all groaned and got up lazily.

I lifted my arms and made Emmett carry me up the stairs, I was too lazy. He did it anyway and threw me onto my bed. I saw Bella taking out her bright orange suitcase and open her drawers delicately then take out the neatly folded close and place them in her suitcase all folded and pressed and neat. I banged my drawers open, grabbed an armful and clothes in a jumbled mess, and chucked it in my suitcase. Taking my TOMS, Purcells, some heels, and my bedazzled running work out shoes that are so fugly! I took all 4 makeup bags, 2 makeup brush bags, and my one bag with my mirrors in it and put it in the zipper pocket. Then all my deodorant, toothbrush, floss, and other shit inside. Once I was done, I shut it, but oh yeah! The zipper won't zip!

"Fucking thing! Close!" I yelled. Bella glanced at me and went back to placing things inside neatly, organized, and gently.

"Alice" Mom called out bored. I rolled my eyes and tried to zip it shut. It wouldn't.

"You either packed too much, or it's all in a jumbled mess. You should've packed neatly and took the time and effort" Bella said and took some stuff from _my, _I mean, _our _bathroom.

"Emmett! Come sit on it to make it down!" I yelled.

"Ali!" he groaned and I heard his heavy footsteps come in and stand in front of me.

"BellaBoo!" he giggled.

"Uh…hi Emmett" Bella said softly and went back to packing. Please, my grandmother packs faster than her!

"Sit!" I and pointed. Emmett sat on it I had to have Bri come and sit on Emmetts's lap to make it go down. I zipped it and let out a gush of wind.

"That!" I said and sucked in a breath and panted, "was hard" I let out. Emmett, Bella, and Bri snorted.

"Mhm" they all said and went back to do their own thing. I was done.

"Um, we're going to church you should get dressed" Bella said. I nodded and went to the outfit was going to wear today. I had my denim cut off shorts with a nice neutral top and my 5 inch strappy heels. My hair was already cute so I just added some nice gold eyeshadow, some liquid eyeliner, mascara, and some pink lipstick. Just to kill some time, I did my nails black.

"Um, Alice, that's not appropriate for church" She said. She had on some True Religion jeans, a Organza grey ruffled blouse, velvet gem ballet flats, and her hair in his wavy messy bun. She had on some mascara, lip gloss, and a little bit of sparkle eye shadow. .I'm impressed. She's actually dressed nicely. And some style. She accessorized it with a Coach silver gray small purse, diamond stud earrings, Tiffany's chain link bracelet with a heard pendant, and a nice smile.

"Mom, I'm ready!" I called and dragged my suitcase downstairs. I put it with the others. Mine looked like it was about to explode.

"Ok! Everyone let's go!" Mom hollered and we all walked to the car.

"Just out of curiousity, how did your mother know that we were all ready by the time you were finished?" Rose asked. I turned and grinned.

"Czu I'm the last person to get ready. After I'm finished getting ready, everyone already is" I shrugged and went in the front seat of Edward's Volvo. I saw Carlisle tell something to is triplets and Jasper, Rose, and Bella walked toward Edward's Volvo. I grabbed my brother's hand and squeezed it. He bit his lip.

"Um…Daddy said we were to ride with you" Rose said. She was wearing some heans, a nice shirt, and some ballet flats. Eh, a little style.

"Uh…sure, get your asses inside" Edward said. We shared a glance and Edward started the car. We waited until every else left and Edward went over 100 MPH and I rolled down the windows, sticking my arms out. Edward changed the radio to Carry Out by Timbaland. I was laughing and screaming as Edward was 'Whoo!' screaming the whole entire time. Like he was rooting for his favorite baseball team. I was laughing and feeling the rush through my black locks.

"Um, Edward, would you slow down?" Bella asked. I snorted. We were going at 115 MPH but now we were going at 120 MPH

"You're going to kill us!" Jasper yelled over the pounding music.

"Oh chill out lover boy" I winked and giggled.

"Don' blame us when you get a damn speeding ticket! Asshole!" Rose said.

"Rose!" her siblings scolded.

"Oh shut up Malibu Barbie." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward! Cop!" Bella warned.

"Ha-ha, very funny Bella" Edward said lowering the music, it was still loud, but not that much.

"Edward, pull over!" Chief Swan said I his speaker thingy.

"Shit!" Edward yelled and pounded on his steering wheel as he pulled over.

"Hi Uncle Charlie!" Jasper and Rosalie grinned.

"Hey Rose, Jazz, how're you doing?" he grinned back.

"Hey, baby girl" he smiled softly to Bella in the backseat. Bella looked up and smiled softly.

"Hey Daddy" she said and smiled. Ok? A little confused.

"Hey Jazz, how are you doing? Wait…Cullen…Platt…my brother…oh fuck. You're the new step-siblings?" Chief Swan asked.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"I'm Uncle Charlie, Carlisle's brother. Now Edward, I will have to give you a ticket. And please, no more getting into trouble with the law. I don't want to see poor Esme bail you out….the for fourth time" he said.

df" he blamsfsdfed our oaf of a brother.

"Yeah, sure. Alright well drive safe. I mean it Edward" he said and went back to his cop car.

"Bella, sweetie, it's ok." Jasper told Bella. I saw Bella sit up and look to her lap.

"Uh, Bella, why did you just call your uncle 'Daddy'?" I asked. Huh?

"I don't want to talk about it" Bella whispsered. We all nodded and it was silent. Hopefully church won't be so bad.

Hey Brianna's outfit was cute! Sorry.

**Hey! Hope y'all like it! :-D **

**Lizzy **


	11. Raise Your Hand if You Hate Your Dad!

**BPOV (Cullen) **

As soon as Charlie, AKA. Daddy, pulled up to give a ticket to Edward, I resented Uncle Carlisle. I mean, I guess he did have a reason to not actually be my father, since he and my biological mother, Renee, were so young that they couldn't support me. I get it. I just wish they would of given me the choice to pick for my own, to be with renee and Charlie, or Carlisle and Laine. I just didn't get it. Don't get me wrong, I love Carlisle so much, he raised me, but wouldn't you want to be with your biological parents too?

According to Carlisle, Charlie and I are exactly alike. I have his brown eyes and plain brunette wavy hair. I was in the short side, like my mother, and knew how to have fun like my mother, but was also reserved and quiet like Charlie. It was a good balance. Renee died when I was 3, of a gunshot. Charlie re-married to Sue Clearwater when I was about 6 or 7 years old, and her son, Seth, and her daughter, Leah, became Charlie's step-children. Seth was 4 when Charlie became his step-father, and Leah 8. I remember seeing her around the high school. She was gorgeous. Seth was a cutie. I as invited to their wedding, and Charlie introduced me as his daughter. Sue wondered why I didn't live with them, or meet her very often, but didn't ask. She knew how Charlie acted. I miss him. it's not that I didn't like living and being Carlisle and Laine's daughter, I really did, but I think it's right when the biological parents have matured and know how to take care of a child that it's perfectly fine to parent their own child. I mean, Carlisle and Laine didn't have to adopt me! They could of just took me in, and raised me until Charlie and Renee could've took over.

It's just easier to call Carlisle, Calrisle, because I wouldn't feel bad and feel like I was cheating on Daddy. So I'll call Charlie Daddy and Carlisle, Uncle Carlisle or Carlisle.

"Bella, sweetie, c'mon" Jasper said blocking me from my thoughts. I looked to him and smiled a little. Even though he isn't my real brother, he still is my step-brother.

"Kay, coming Jazz" I said and he got out of the car. I linked my arm with Rose's and we saw Carlisle's and Esme's which held Brianna, James, Vic, and Sean. I think little Brianna just sat on James lap, I'm sure he enjoyed that.

We walked into the church and I saw the 'Platt Prostitutes and Gangsters' sitting already. Oh my god. They are not dressed appropriately. They were wearing booty shorts, and high heels, and tank tops! I was wearing nice pair of True Religion jeans I borrowed from Rose, a Organza grey blouse, black velvet gem ballet flats, and my hair in it's waves but in a bun. I had on some make up too! I had on some lip gloss and even mascara and eye shadow! I accessorized it with Frankie's Tiffany's chain bracelet, Vic's Coach silver and grey purse, and Vic's diamond stud earrings. Carlisle told us to share our stuff, so we never had two of everything.

"Wow, if it ain't the Cullen goody two shoes" Alice smiled with a bat our her too-much-mascara lashes. My family rolled our eyes and took a seat in the pews. I sat next to Jasper, and Carter. My family took up half the pew and Carlisle and Esme sat at the end. I saw the Platts itching in the silence. It was nice and peaceful.

The music from the choir started and the people started singing. The preaching began and mass, or the service or church, started.

_After Mass _

"That was a wonderful experience Carlisle! I feel myself becoming more religious" Esme smiled to Carlisle.

"That was so boring! Ok, what the hell was that old man wearing? And could he be any more boring! And who the hell was he talking about?" Alice asked as she walked to the cars in this parking lot.

"Alice shut up" Esme scolded. Alice shut up, and started talking with Emmett. Cassidey and Carter were talking by the car, and smiling. Vic and James were seated on the Volvo's hood, well Vic was on the hood and James was leaning against it as they were laughing and talking.

"A penny for your thoughts" Carlisle asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. I looked to him and looked to the ground shrugging off his arm and walking ahead.

"What'd I do?" he asked Rose.

"Daddy, I think you should ask her" she answered.

"Jazz?" he asked.

"Dad, I think you two should talk it out" Jasper answered. Carlisle sighed and I fel this stare burning into me. I ignored it.

"So, here's the plan. You guys can go to the cabin as you are, or you can go home and change while we grab our luggage." Carlisle said and he glanced at me. He truly was worried.

"Ok" we all answered and got in our cars. It was silent in the car. We arrived at the house and I went into the jewelry box upstairs and put back to accessories I borrowed. I took off my flats in my closet and changed into my sneakers. Taking off my blouse I replaced it with a strapless gray tube top, and I took the straps off my bra too. I kept my hair and makeup as is. I went back downstairs to grab my bright orange suitcase. I saw Carlisle give me a disapproving look.

"Bella, your shirt" he said.

"Why do you care? You're not my father" I said so low I was sure he didn't hear.

"OH sorry, I though it was cute" I answered speaking to him.

"It is, but very appropriate" he said. I sighed and ignored it.

"Whose going in each car?" I asked. Carlisle looked at all of us curiously. Probably trying to meet all of our comforts.

"Ok, how about Bella you take SUV and take the younger kids. The keys to the Suburban. It can fit 8 including the driver. How about you take Alice in the passenger with you, and do you want the back seat down or up so it can only fit 6 people?" he asked.

"I don't care" I shrugged.

"Ok it'll fit 8. Um, Vic, Rochelle, Carter, Sean, James, Brianna you guys are riding with Bella to the cabin. Edward you're riding with Bella in the passenger seat. Edward you don't mind driving with Bella do you?" he asked.

"Not at all" he answered. I was glad because I would have Vic, Rochelle and Carter.

Sean, James, and Brianna? I wasn't so sure. Then again, I have Edward! Hopefully, he'll control his siblings.

"Ok, Alice, Jasper can you two take Edward's Volvo? You'll guys have Caitlin, Ryan, and Justin" he said.

"Don't crash my car" Edward threatened.

"Edward, I'll make sure your car gets at least one scratch" Alice smiled.

"Ali Ashley!" Edward threated.

"Edward Anthony" She mocked.

"Emmett, Rose, you'll guys have, Cassidey, Trevor, and Frankie. Esme and I will ride alone" Carlisle said. We all nodded and got the luggage and put it in the cars. We just lugged random suitacases and duffel bags into the cars the people would be riding in.

After we all got packed, I grabbed the keys off the hook on the pegs next to the garage door and went to the dark blue Suburban, and grabbed my cell phone, iPod, some snacks since it does take the whole day to get to the lake, and some magazines. I saw Rochelle and Vic talking as they got in and moved the back seat up to fit them. I get a pair of strong arms go around my shoulders, and someone tower over my '5"6 form. I saw Carter smiling.

"Sis, you're pretty, strong, and one of the best sisters in the world" he smiled.

"What was that for?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just something I've been wanting to tell you" he smiled. I smiled back and we hugged each other in a huge hugged. We rocked from one foot the other and he crushed me against him. I could smell his Axe. I laughed and he released me. With a kiss on the forehead he got in the front seat right behind me. He was younger than me, yet taller. Not fair.

_An older sister's baby bro. _I thought with a smile. I saw Brianna on Edward's back with Sean yelling at them. A great way to ruin the mood.

"Bri! You fucking sat on my back!" he exploded.

"Get over it, Sean" she said and hopped off Edward's back to get in the car. They were still bickering as James got in the car. It was still warming up; I saw Rochelle and James getting along quite nicely. No where near where Emmett and Rosalie are, but more like how Sean and Brianna are. They love each other, but they're siblings.

"How's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked Edward. He looked at me, and sat Indian style, while sliding on his grey and black zipper frame sunglasses. I slid on my Juicy Couture sunglasses and put on my lip-gloss before backing out of the garage after Emmett.

"He and Rose are good. They started dating. You can't tell anyone!" Edward said. I nodded.

"Hey Bells, put the radio on, or plug in your iPod" Carter said. I nodded and plugged my ipod in and put on my playlist. I made it for the speakers in the back, but not the front.

"I promise I won't" I said and it got quiet. I tapped my fingers to the rhythm on the steering wheel as I followed my new siblings in their cars.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for being an ass during house hunting" Edward admitted. I turned to look at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I put my eyes to the road and but my lip. It tasted like grapefruit.

"Then you're forgiven." I said. he smiled.

"Hey, uh, about earlier, how is Carlisle not your dad?" he asked. I looked to the road and kept on a poker face. I really don't like explaining, but I was willing to give Edward a chance to keep this to himself.

"Charlie and Carlisle are half brothers. Different dads. Which is why his last name is Swan. I should be Swan" I explained. I looked to Edward's confused face and sighed. Of course he wouldn't get it.

"Um, I don't get it" He said. Bingo.

"Carlisle's not my father, Charlie is" I admitted. He rolled his eyes.

" I know that. How?" Edward asked. Stupid.

"He's my father, but he and my mom got together in high school, and they had me. My mother and father knew they were way too young to have me, and Carlisle and the mother I grew up with were having trouble conceiving." She explained. I cringed at the word she used last, "anyway, they had Carlisle and his wife adopt me. I grew up, and it was open adoption. I've known Charlie and my mother, Renee, were my real parents as soon as I can understand. Laine and Carlisle explained and I've known ever since. It's just by the time they got me, Laine figure out she was pregnant with Rose and Jazz. So that's why they call us triplets, since we practically are. That's why my name is Bella Marie Cullen, and not Bella Marie Swan. I want to get to get it changed, since Charlie never to the chance to be a father**" **I explained with tears in my eyes. He looked to his lap and played with his shoe. I kept on a poker face, my teary eyes hidden behind my sunglasses.

"Why do you call Carlisle 'Dad' or 'Daddy'?" He asked curiously processing this information.

"To make him happy. When I found out Charlie was my dad and not Carlsile, I called Charlie 'Daddy' and Carlisle 'Uncle Carlie'. He knew why I had called him that, but had fathered me since I was born, so it hurt him. He never told me why, Laine did. I only do it to make him happy. If I had my pick, I would've of rather stayed with Charlie. I'm so used to calling Carlisle 'Daddy' that I don't know I do and it upsets me. I feel like it's wrong." I sighed sadly. I hated doing that to him. I loved him, but if it made him happy, then so be it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella. I thought my life was fucked up. Whose Laine, and what happened to her?" he asked.

"Laine was the kid's mother. All my siblings except me, they're 100% related, but I'm not. I'm the stupid step-child" I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh, what happened to her?"

"She died. In a car accident with Rochelle and Frankie" I whispered, bringing more tears to my eyes. I loved Laine so much. I miss her. I never talked about her, so it made me depressed and sad and teary.

"Oh" he said. I knew he was going to say that.

"What happened with your dad?" I asked. He sighed this time.

"My dad was mine, Emmett, and Alice's. He and mom were college sweethearts and mom got pregnant with Emmett and they decided to marry. A year after Emmett, Alice and I, we're twins, were born. Actually, they adopted a newborn when Alice and I were born. Imagine 3 newborns. I don't I would do it, with a one year old. Anyway, Mom and Dad still as in love as ever. It as so cute. When I was one, Alice was one, and Emmett, two, Dad and Uncle Jerry, went fishing. Dad fell in the water and hit the motor. He died in a boating accident" he said and looked out the window to the trees and shops we were passing. Oh my god. I felt really bad. Edward only knew his dad until he was one. He didn't get to experience father-son bonding. I felt terrible. His dad just ripped away like that. I saw Edward have one tear go down his face as he pushed his glasses and up and coughed.

"What about the other dad?" I asked.

"He was a joke!" he laughed humorlessly.

"He and mom met a bar. After I think 9 to 10 months of dating, he proposed. Mom said yes and they got married. Alice was the flower girl, and Emmett and I were the ring bearers. They had Caitlin and Trevor, the twins, a year later. Emmett was 3, Alice and I were 2. Then Cassidey a year later. Then James a year later. Then the twins, Brianna and Sean, a year later. The guys name was David, after Ry, Ali, and I were 10, Emmett 11, David walked out, saying it was too much. After 3 years I was 13, Ry 13, Ali 13, and Emmett 14, we got a wedding invitation. It was David's. We went to it, and he was saying how much he missed us, and it was great to see us. I felt alive again. Then we got the custody papers, along with a phone call. David said he was ready for a new family, and he loved us, but it was time to move on. I heard he has 4 kids now. 3 girls and one boy. Yeah, he walked out on his 7 kids for another woman, who he had 4 kids with, which was 10 kids in all! Including Ry, Ali, Em, and I it's 14 kids. Pathetic piece of shit. He fucking walks out on us! For another fucking woman! Who does that? He left us!" he yelled. I didn't say anything. No one did. The talking in the back seat stopped and I only heard faint music. It was completely silent.

"Edward, you know Daddy didn't love us. It's time to let go" Brianna whispered.

"Then why do you still call 'em Daddy huh?" he asked on the border line of tears and rage.

"Don't talk to her like that" James said lethally.

"Give me the wheel" Edward whispered.

"Edward" I said.

"Bella please. It'll give me some time to think" he whispered. I bit my lip.

"Bella, give him the wheel. Driving usually calms him down. Look, Emmett pulled into a 7/11. Haha, Emmett…" Brianna smiled. I smiled at her in the mirror and looked to Sean.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, driving always calms him down. That's what he does when he and mom get in a fight, or he gets upset" Sean assured me. I pulled in to see Rose looking bored.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Inside getting us and the kids some snacks. Knowing him, it'll take him 10 minutes to decide on which candy bar to get" she snorted. I smiled and went to get some extra gas.

"Want to pump?" I asked Edward. He nodded and turned off the engine, and took out the keys.

"Can I get some snacks?" Carter asked.

"Sure sweetie, here's 20. I want my change back" I said and dug out a 20 dollar bill from my jeans. He grinned and went to get him and his siblings some food. I sighed and hit my head against the steering wheel. I kept banging my head as the smell of gasoline hit me.

"You know that just destroys your already smart brain" Edward said amused. I am not in the mood Edward.

"Edward, please" I begged. HE nodded and leaned against the door.

"How much longer until we get to the cabin?" he asked breaking the much needed silence.

"About the whole day of driving. Hey, at least we'll be there a week so it'll pay off" I said

"No more school!" he sighed happily. I didn't get why he didn't like school. I did.

"Why don't you like school?" I asked.

"Stressful trying to keep my record clean. Trying to be someone everyone expects me to be, when I can't, when it's an act" he said.

I didn't respond. I couldn't say I know how you feel. In truth, I didn't. It's annoying having the good girl record too. Known as the 'Goody Two Shoes Cullen' got really annoying.

We just sat there in the much needed silence.

**Well, that was long. I can't believe I wrote that much. Anyway, thank you all for reading and please R&R! **

**Lizzy **


	12. No You Will Not Egg His Car!

**BPOV **

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and something dawned on me.

"Edward, did you see Esme or Dad pack anything for this trip?" I asked. He pursed his lips and shook his head 'no'.

"No…were they supposed to?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were." I mused.

"Hey Carter, Rochelle, Vic. You guys awake?" I asked. I saw James and Vic come up from the blanket and Vic's hair was a little messed up and so was James'.

"Tell me you didn't…" I trailed off.

"Sorry Bells! I couldn't help myself! But damn is he a good kisser" she smiled. This is not happening! I saw James smile at that and look to me and it faltered a little. He looked to Edward then me then bit his lip. What the…?

"First don't say damn, and did you see Dad or Esme pack up anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw Daddy put some storage contaniners in the trunk now talk to you later" she said as sje and James went under the blanket.

"Stay safe James! Use the condom I gave you!" Edward laughed.

"Oh shut up you asshole!" Vic said and threw a shoe at Edward's head which it hit.

"Vic!" I said. I heard nothing. I sighed and saw we were running out of gas.

"Didn't you pump a full tank?" I asked turning to Edward.

"I didn't?" he asked. I yawned and shook my head. He sighed and pulled over. I yawned and pulled the blanket around me and used my sweater as a makeshift pillow.

"Edward, can I trust you to let me sleep for an hour and not crash my car?" I asked sleepily. He laughed and held my hand. I smiled at the touch and I liked it. I liked it?

"So did I" he smiled. _Did I say that outloud again? _

"Yeah, you did" he chuckled. I squeezed his hand and smiled as a dreamt of the dreamland. A place Laine and I shared together.

**EPOV **

I stared at our intertwined fingers and looked to Bella, who was curled up in a ball, sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Her full lips were parted and I just wanted to kiss them.

_What the fuck are you thinking Platt? This is Bella freaking Cullen or Swan or whatever the fuck her name is! You can't like her! That shit just hit the fan! Mom would kill you! _

My mind was yelling at me, but something about Bella and the way she doesn't put up with my shit and doesn't take crap from anyone, made me realize she isn't one of those girls that lay on their backs with their legs spread wide waiting for some dick to come along.

Bella, she was different. She had a different background no one I've ever met has had. Between her stressing out with Carlisle, her biological Dad Chief Swan, and looking after her siblings while dealing with both her mother's deaths. My mother is Bella's 2nd un-biological mother. Both her deceased mothers are in Heaven, looking down at her.

Renee and Laine must be so proud. Bella is the ideal daughter on the outside. She gets straight A's, has perfect attendance and citizenship, she's liked by all of Forks, head of the cheer squad, is a great older sister to all her siblings, and most of all is the kindest and sweetest person you'll ever meet.

I know, Edward Cullen can be so deep at times! Not all of me is asshole like. I have my moments.

I saw the clock and calculated what time we might get there. We left around 1 o'clock, and it was 4 o'clock now. We should be there by 6. Great.

**Bella POV **

Edward and I were so tired of driving we resorted to letting Rochelle drive the rest of the way there. I finally caught up on some sleep. We switched seats with Carter and Rochelle and we took up the backseat and we took up the whole front seat. Sean and Brianna went into the trunk and just slept there. I felt bad.

"Bells, we're here. Edward, um, we're here now." Carter whispered and I opened to my eyes to see the campsite. I grinned and looked to him. We did a mini happy dance and Edward's yawn killed it. I smiled at him and he smiled back as I lifted myself off of him and he stared at me and it got creepy after while so I got out if the car and yelled in happiness as I saw the sun.

"Ok, that was random" Edward smirked as he got out of the car after me and went to help his mother with some stuff. It was sweet how he treated his mother.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked. Carter, Rochelle, and Vic stared at me. Ok, people, what'd I do this time?

"What?" I asked. Carter and Vic shared a look as they got out boxes.

"You called Dad Carlisle" Rochelle said. Yeah, and?

"So?"

"You always used to call him Daddy"

"Well Rochelle, I've been thinking, and he's not my real father, so why call him 'Daddy' is he isn't?" I asked with a shrug, helping Vic with her box.

"Bella, you're crazy! Most adopted children call their adoptive fathers 'Dad'." Carter said.

"I'm not adoptded, I'm still related to him. I'm just not his daughter" I said and I saw the Platts talking quietly beside themselves.

"Bella, you'll really hurt his feelings if he heard that. Even calling him Uncle Carlisle will hurt him" Vic pointed out. I sighed. She was somewhat right. I looked to Frankie and Rochelle reading Christine by Stephen King, and Christy by Katherine Marshall. I smiled. I always like that name Christine.

"Fine, I get it. I'll talk to him later tonight" I said and put on my sunglasses. I let out a happy gush of air and smiled. I loved coming to the campsite. It was always hot, and the lake was beautiful! I slid on my sunglasses and started unloading the boxes.

"Hey Bella?" Alice asked uneasily. I looked towards her and she was staring at the park rangers car.

"Yes?" I asked. She ran over to me and slipped something into my pocket.

"Don't tell anyone where you got that ok?" she asked. I nodded and took it out then my eyes went wide.

**Edward POV **

"So, you ever been camping?" Carter asked as we started setting up tents. I looked to him and shook my head.

"We never really went out as a family." I told him as I started putting up the many tents. Carter played with pockets and got out the hammer for the nails. Ha handed me it as I fug them into the dry dirt. I imagined it was our principal's face and the hammer was my hand. I grinned and hammed it harder.

"Suck that motherfucker! Oh!" I yelled at the nail and grinned as I saw Carter staring at me like I was a freak.

"God, you have to get used to this!" I laughed at him and took the hammer and ran over to Alice with it. I was practically sprinting as she shrieked and ran away.

"Jasper!" she yelled but I just hear him laugh. Alice ran into a bench and rammed her head on a nail.

"Oh my lord!" I heard someone yell. I saw Carlisle and a park ranger run over to us .

"Edward Anthony!" mom shrieked and ran over. Ha! Take that Ali Cat!

"She's freaking bleeding! Edward! In the car now!" Mom yelled. I happily went over to the car but the ranger stopped me.

"The hammer son. This is a warning" he said and I grudgingly handed over the weapon. Yes, that's right, a weapon!

"Edward, you're sister has to have stitches" I heard Carter say to me. What? He's still with me? Wait! Alice has to have stitches? Yes!

"Woo! Alice! Green or blue?" I called from across our lot. I saw her forehead they were bright green.

"Green!" she yelled and pointed to her forehead. Yup, green! My eye color! Yes! Holy Ali, I love you.

"Good choice baby sis!" I yelled at her. She got that look that was far-out then she jumped and squealed.

"That rhymed!"

"No it didn't!" everyone else called back to her.

"You guys ruin everything" she said as she picked at her stitches. I saw red stuff then she screamed again.

"If you guys scream one more time, I'm pullin ya" the ranger said from his little cop car.

I wanted to egg it so badly.

"Carlisle? Do we have eggs?" I asked Carlisle.

"No Edward, you are not going to egg his car! If you do, you owe me money for how much money your fine would be!" Mom called.

Aw. I was really looking forward to it! Oh well, I'll just TP the park.

**Sorry this wasn't as funny, I'm so tired, and I just got back from NYC visting my family and they're 3 hours ahead so I'm time confused. **

**Sorry if I tried too hard for this to be funny. Hopefully I don't look like a wannabe. **

**Thank you! **

**Lovely Lizzy **


	13. Shoulda Had A V8

**Edward POV (Platt) **

It was quiet. Too quiet. Too quiet for us Platts.

"Trevor! Trevor!" I hissed from across this damned tent. If I had a choice of going on vacation it would be to Fiji! I like Fiji; they have fruity, alcoholic drinks. Yum.

"What?" he groaned.

"Meeting now!" I hissed at him again and grabbed my walky-talky. I turned it on to the right station and pressed the button then said, "Babe, come in"

"What it is Bear?" Caitlin asked on the other side.

"Operation: Get Kicked Out is now in order" I whispered. I looked to my right and saw Justin there snoring a little.

"Ok. Let me get my jacket and slippers on. It's like freaking 40 degrees outside! Earlier it was like 80! So meet at the table?" she asked. I nodded to myself. Yes, I'm just that cool.

"Affirmative soldier!" I said and saluted to the walky-talky.

"Kay, kay. 10-4 fall out" she said and hung up. I hung my walky-talky back up and slid on my sandals and jacket on, then grabbed my flashlight and left the tent quietly. Wow, that's a record!

"Caitlin! Caitlin!" I whispered and bumped into the propane lamp. Oww. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Over here you dumbass!" she said and I shined the light in her eyes.

"No lieutenant, I'm not high." She said and swatted it away. I put it to the floor and she stared at me then started giggling.

"Ok, so before we start planning, I have to go pee!" I whined. She whined too and grabbed my arm, leading me to the bathrooms. It was around 2 or 3 AM and it was weird that we were out so early.

"Go pee, and I'll wait here" she said and started making circles with her flashlight out of boredom. That sucks.

"Ok" I said and went into one of the urinals but saw cockroaches all over them. I yelled sort of freaked out then Caitlin ran in and shrieked also.

"Shh! Shut the fuck up" I hissed at her and we ran out of there. I was crossing my legs, and also doing the potty dance. Smooth Platt.

"Go pee in the bush over there" she said and pointed towards the hilly opening in the side of the road. I sighed and went to go pee. I made her turn away so that I could do my business. I was humming while I peed and I saw red and blue lights. I sighed. Busted. I pulled up my pants and turned to see the same ranger as earlier.

"Second warning. One more and we'll throw ya out" he said. I grinned and nodded. He left and told me I could've gotten a ticket but chose not to because he wasn't in the right mind to give them. I was thankful. I don't want to spend my money on a useless ticket.

"See ya ranger" I said and grabbed Caitlin's arm and headed back to our site. She let me drag her then looked to me.

"That was easy" she said and smacked my head and said, "Shoulda had a V-8!" then ran to her tent. Damn her.

**Sorry, guys. Hope you still love me. **

**Lovely Lizzy **


	14. Who Smokes Blunts? We Smoke Blunts!

**Edward POV **

"Edward, c'mon, join us!" Victoria called. I looked over, stubbed out my cigarette, and joined my 'family' at the campfire. Carter was playing his guitar and they were singing gospel songs. I raised a brow. My family didn't do that.

"Hey Carter can I see that guitar?" I asked curiously. I looked to Em who looked to Alice, who looked to the twins, who looked to Cassidey, who looked to Trevor, who looked to Ryan, who looked to Caitlin, who looked to James. We grinned.

"Um, sure go ahead. You finger pick, or use a pick? Or do you strum with your thumb?" He asked.

"I'll use my thumb thank you" I told him. He handed me the guitar and I strummed the first line.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Mother, mother fuck, Mother, mother fuck, fuck, Mother fuck, mother fuck. Noiche, noiche, noiche, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, Noiche, noiche, noiche. Smokin' weed, smokin' weed, Doin' coke, drinkin' beers. Drinkin' beers, beers, beers, Rollin' fatties, smokin' blunts. Who smokes the blunts? We smoke the blunts! Rollin' blunts and smokin' um..." We sang and stopped looking to Caitlin who looked to me.

"Uh, let me get a nickel back" She asked and I looked to Emmett who was my 'Silent Bob'.

"Fifteen bucks, little man, Put that shit in my hand. If that money doesn't show, Then you owe me, owe me, owe. My jungle love, yeah. Owe-ee, owe-ee, owe, I think I want to know ya, know ya…" My siblings and I sang. The twins high fived as Mom just shook her head ashamed.

"What song was that from?" Mom asked. I knew she wouldn't be surprised from the movie I got that song from, but Carlisle and his children just kept their heads down. I laughed out loud.

"Mom, we got it from Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, duh" Alice said. Mom just shrugged and covered her face with her palm, her fingers on her forehead. She's pissed…yes!

"Go to bed. I don't care if you sleep in the car, each other's tents, just go to bed!" She said frustrated. I sighed and stuffed the rest of my s'more-I loved this shit- and went to my car. I climbed into the back on the soft fabric seats and took the blanket form the trip here and used it. I heard Brianna come in and she smiled as she sat up in the front and used an extra jacket as a pillow and was in her sweats and jacket. It was like 40 degrees here, and it was freezing. I locked the car and handed Bri a real pillow. Not that crappy make-shift one.

"Thanks Ed. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Love you" She yawned and I heard her breathing even out. I yawned and fell asleep.

**Bella POV **

"Hey Bells?" Vic whispered to me. I turned and looked to her and she was staring at me with those big blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When we get back, can we watch that Jay and Silent Bob movie?" she asked. I giggled and put my hair up in a bun.

"Depends, I'll watch it first, see if it's appropriate. If it's all about cock, smoking drugs, and other shit then no can do hon." I answered. I did _not_ want my sister watching that crap! It was bad enough she has 10 new other influences to watch that stuff. Based on that song, I can tell they weren't very respectful towards their mother, themselves, and others. If this is how they act all the time, I don't know how I'll endure the rest of my high school life with them.

**I love the movie Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back! It's so funny. Ha ha, I watch it all the time with my brother, and we always sing that 'Fuck Song'. **

**Lizzy **


	15. No More Donuts!

**Edward POV (Platt) **

_Wtf? _I asked my self real quick when I felt water on my chest and hair line. I felt it and it was sweat. Nasty, I do not want to wake up sweating. I got out my towel for the lake and wiped my self down before changing into my trunks and putting on a grey tank to get out of the damned tents. I yawned as I saw Mom at the table yawning too. She was making breakey for everyone. I sprinted to the table excited until I saw…cereal. Damned cereal!

"Mommy, cereal really?" I asked. Mom gave me a look and shook her head.

"It's all we have. I don't want to hear it honey" She said and handed me a bowl. Oh well, it'll have to do. I took a bite and saw my sisters come out of their tents in bikinis spraying each other with sun block. I scarfed down my breakfast and ran over to them.

"Ladies, who will get my back?" I teased.

"Oh Edward, I will!" Alice cried out and rubbed some on my shoulders and over the tattoo of a music note. She made sure to get that real good.

"Thank you" I told her and slipped my shirt back on. The girls covered up-thankfully- and went to their breakfast.

"Ed! Jet skis?" Emmett asked. We bumped fists and grinned at each other.

"Hell yeah! We go in an hour" I told him. He nodded and ate two bowls of cereal. Pig. The Cullen's came out and they were in their suits too.

"So Bella, you going to wear that string bikini I saw you pack?" Emmett asked and wriggled his eyebrows. Bella blushed and shook her head.

"No Emmett" She said and took some food. She put her hair in a pony tail as she took off her tank top for the sun block. I saw her abs from cheerleading practice and damn, she looked fine!

"Damn Bells, nice muscles." Emmett commented. I glared at him. Stupid prick.

"Thanks Emmett. These don't come with laziness" She said and looked pointedly at me. I shrugged and lifted up my shirt to show off my 6-pack.

"Yeah, I'm so lazy" I said and rolled my eyes. She rolled hers too and picked up an apple and walked off to her brothers who were fighting over something. She was so motherly.

"Mom can we go now?" I called. Mom looked up and she started packing the truck with Carlisle.

"In 20" She called back and I saw her giggle at Carlisle as they started kissing.

"Oh get some!" Trevor yelled as he made the thrust motion with his hips and laughed. I burst out laughing along with my siblings as the uptight Cullens just stared at us and scoffed.

"Jeez guys, live a little" Alice said to them as she and Trevor started talking about getting a new sibling with our Mom and Carlisle's relationship.

"That'd be disgusting! Mom's what, 40?" he asked.

"Hey! I'm 36 thank you very much!" Mom snapped at them. I started laughing at them as Bella scoffed next to me.

"You guys are so rude!" She said with her infamous scowl.

".Lame asses" I told her. She shook her head at me.

"I can't believe I'm soon-to-be step-siblings with you. It's my own personal hell" She muttered. Oh hello there, smack in the face! I just stared her down.

"Sorry I couldn't be the perfect other brother you wanted princess" I said sweetly. She glared.

"You're a jerk" She said. I didn't change. I've acturally grown used to the name. Sad, huh?

"You're an uptight bitch" I told her. She gasped, smacked me in the face and fumed off. I rubbed my jaw and Emmett came up.

"Wow. She smacked you! I can't believe she had the balls to do that!" He gasped as he checked out my chin. I took it back and inspected him too.

"I don't see a Medical license on you." I said and he shoved me away.

"C'mon, let's get to the lake. I wanna do a donut!" He grinned as he shot off toward the car. I followed behind as we waited until everyone piled in. We drove down the trail of signs until Calrisle pulled into a parking lot and motioned for me to park in the spot across from him. I pulled over around the corner and went in front.

"Ok, so Emmett, Edward help me get the skis out to the dock and to our spot" Carlisle asked. He looked up and he has pink lipsticksmudged around the corners of his mouth. Ew! I did not want to knw what he and my mother were up to! I cringed.

"Wipe the corners of your mouth Cullen" I muttered and we all rolled the skis to the dock. The helper guys took the skis and Carlisle got on one and told us to follow him to the spot. We nodded and I started up the ski. Emmett held onto the seat behind me, and I giggled-yes giggled-as I drove at the 5 MPH to the lunch spot in front of the lake. The girls got everything already set up and I saw the girls getting the lunch stuff out. I licked my lips. Yum!

"What's for lunch?" I asked. Carlsile was docking up the ski by the site. He showed us how to tie it and anchor it so it wouldn't float away. I looked out and saw a big ring. A huge ring! I couldn't say how long and wide the ring was but it was more than a mile.

"So we have sandwhiches. Ham, turkey, and roast beef" Mom smiled. I waited for the girls to get their little finger foods while I got my Hungry Man meal. I grinned as I topped it with everyone and put it on a flimsy paper plate. We all ate in silence and mom threw bags of chips in the middle. Emmett and I grabbed 3 each and had to share with the rest. It wasn't fun. So I had an extra sandwich.

"Carlisle, we can hit the skis?" Emmett asked. Carlisel nodded and handedus life jackets. What? I'm not a five year old! I don't need no fucking jacket! That was until he said I could get kicked off the island, if you know what I mean. I decided to go with the jacket.

"Race ya once we get there" Emmett grinned.

"You're on asshole!" I laughed as I wen the 5 MPH speelimit. It didn't made my remark as amazing as I wanted. Once we got the ring we amped it up to 35 MPH and we flying pass all the others. I saw a floaty that was colored different colors so I picked it up for Brianna and maybe Victoria Cullen to use. I stuffed it in the back and went on ahead. I slowed down because I got water in my face and I slipped on my orange Ray Bans. They were so cool because they had map in the inside. It as of New York, and it was so cool! Anyway, I went around the ring once and I heard a weird siren behind me. I slowed down and turned around to see a dude in these special trunks.

"You were going too fast. Slow down" He told me and drove off. I flipped him off when he had his back turned and I saw Emmett pass him. I growled to myself and went after him. I almost beat him at the beginning of the ring when he went over to the site. I guess my ski got confused because suddenly I was going a donut. I was laughing as I came to an end. The damns sirens went off and I sighed in frustration as the stupid cop person thing pulled me over.

"No donuts. Now if you get one more warning you have to leave the lake" He said. I stayed quiet. He drove off again and I flipped him off and whispered a: "Fuck you!"

I drove back to the site to give the rest of the guys a turn and I watched as Trevor and Ryan got on the skis and went to the ring.

"Remmeber no donuts or Mr. Dumbass will pull you over!" I yelled at them. They both gave me a thumbs up above their heads and went on.

Maybe I'll read that book Mr. Pree assigned. Nah!

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

It was sickening, yet cute how in love Carlisle and Esme were. It was a movie. I watched as Esme fed Carlisle a grape and he smiled and kissed her nose. I sighed. I wish Tom were that cute towards me; well was. He dumped me after Edward punched him and got him in trouble. He said I had too much 'baggage'. I closed my magazine and tried not to think about Tom.

"So, Esme, what plans do you have for the wedding?" I asked. Wedding plans, yes those were good.

"Oh well your father and I decided on a royal blue and white theme and it's going to be big and outside. You girls along with my sister and best friend will be my bridesmaids. It'll be in the spring around April or May. It'll be wonderful. Edward's walking me down the aisle" She smiled. I smiled back.

"That's sweet of him. Why did you pick him opposed to your other sons?" I asked. I was truly curious. Was Edward just a little bit more special.

"Edward and I have a bond that the others and I do not. Plus, he asked first. It was him, Ryan, or Emmett. I chose Edward. Imagine Emmett Platt walking me down the aisle. It would ensue major chaos" She giggled. I laughed along with her. It was easy to get along with Esme. She was like Laine in so many ways.

"What about your Maid of Honor?" I asked. She gave a thoughtful look and then looked to me.

"Truthfully, I don't know yet. Bella, you and I have gotten very close over these few weeks, and I was considering either you or my sister Elizabeth for my maid or matron of honor." She smiled. I gasped. Carlisle rubbed my back she Esme gave me the great news. I leaned over and hugged her. She laughed with surprise and hugged me back. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Laine's blonde hair I was touching. I felt a few tears slide down my face as I smiled. She brought Laine to life, where she knew it or not.

"thank you" I whispered. For me being her possible Maid of Honor, and bringing my old adoptive mother back.

"You're welcome. Now, let's talk dresses. I was thinking strapless, for bridesmaids, and myself. Of course my dress will be long, but do you want long or short dresses for the bridesmaids?" She asked. I thought about it. I wanted to be daring; to be free.

"Short" I told her. She gave me a sly look.

"Of course" She said knowingly. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, I say royal blue satin dress, strapless possible empire waist, and down to the knee" I told her. She nodded.

"I love it!" She smiled. I loved seeing her and Carlisle so happy. I wished one day I met someone that made me as happy as they are.

"Well, what design of the cake?" She asked.

"Blue and white. With flowers, and maybe metallic accents" I told her.

"I love edgy!" She giggled. Carlisle was reading a magazine but was also smiling. I loved seeing him finally happy.

"Me too!" I giggled along with her and Vic handed me a notebook she brought so she could work o her essay. I made a fresh page and the two of us started storming up ideas for her and Carlisle's wedding.

**You guys said you wanted more Bella POV, so I gave you it! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just had finals, and I was sick with pneumonia so I couldn't exactly type. Haha, well I just started my Winter Break, and I hope you all enjoy this Esme/Bella fluff. **

**R&R! **

**XOXO Liz **


	16. I Am Screwed

**Esme POV (Platt) **

Ah, it's good to be home. I helped the girls move the extra dry food into the kitchen and watched as the boys move everyone's luggage into the foyer. I went to put away the left over cereal-which is very rare with 18 kids in one house- only to see my 13 year old son James and soon-to-be step-daughter Victoria making out in the dark pantry.

"Oh lord!" I yelled and I closed the door. I heard running over here and I saw Edward staring at me with concern.

"Mom what happened?" HE asked. I smiled at him; to cover up the shock. My sweet boy!

"Nothing, I thought I saw a Daddy Longlegs, but I guess I didn't" I lied. He nodded and walked off. I turned around and stared at the two teenagers in front of me.

"Explain. Now" I said sternly, but softly. Victoria has her hands wrung behind her back and looked to the floor.

"Mom, we didn't for this to happen" James told me pleadingly. I sighed and looked between the two of them.

"I'm not going to stop you both, because I love you guys and I don't want to ruin my children's happiness. I won't tell Carlisle, or others, this is our secret ok? Now, you must be on your toes 24/7, and don't make yourselves look like anything but siblings, ok?" I asked. They both nodded. I kissed both their heads and caressed Victoria's hair.

"Thank you Esme" She told me and she and James walked off, parting in different directions. I leaned against the wall and blew out a gust of wind.

I. Was. Screwed.

**Edward POV (Platt) **

"What the hell do you mean she caught you?" I yelled at my younger brother James. What kind of guy gets caught making out with his secret girlfriend! It's called secret for a reason. Idiot.

"I didn't know man! I wish Victoria and I could be ourselves without anybody knowing. I wish Carlisle and Mom wouldn't have a problem with it" He said gloomily. Oh suck it up!

"Well, you have to be really careful. I'm not saving your ass next time!" I told him. He nodded and ran out of the room shouting, "V!"

"What the fuck did I just say James?" I shouted after him. I let out a frustrated sigh and jumped onto my bed. I cranked up my stereo and listened to Pandora's playlist of Three Days Grace as the sound of rock came out of the speakers. I heard a 'Turn it off!' from the other room along with a bang on the wall. I heard Trevor turn his playlist of KISS on and I grinned. I heard two more come on but they were Kelly Clarkson and Carrie Underwood. A Maroon 5 went on and a Lady Gaga then a Kesha and then Eminem went on then a P!nk went on.

I can tell you who had which station. Well, 10 out of the 18. Brianna had the Christina Aguilera, Cassidey had the Kesha, Alice had the Katy Perry, and Caitlin had the Kelly Clarkson.

Trevor had the KISS, Emmett has Ozzy Osbourne I had Three Days Grace, Ryan has Lil Wayne, Sean has 3OH3, and James has Jay Z.

"Oh my god!" I heard a scream and a Rihanna station went on. I grinned. Let the games begin.

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

This is crazy! No, insane! The Platts were blasting their radios, and I had to put on ear muffs from 2007; they don't work. Alice has her Katy Perry blasting as she and Caitlin were bopping their butts together and singing into their cell phones. Caitlin had her Kelly Clarkson blasting as well. I put a pillow over my head. This is insane.

Then I heard Carrie Underwood. It was Victoria. My eyes widened and I went to her room. She was there of course; on top of James Platt making out! I screamed.

"Oh my god!" and then Frankie turned on Rihanna. Then Carter turned on Chris Tomlin. Then Justin turned on Jack Johnson and Jasper followed with Michael Jackson. I heard Rochelle turn on Glee Cast revisions and Rosalie turn on Taylor Swift. Then I realized I had my aunt's favorite British girl band on called The Saturdays playing on my iPod.

I laughed a little as Victoria and James still stared at me wide-eyed. Then I saw black.

**This actually happened you know….my parents were pissed though! My cousins and siblings decided to have a little music war and 7 of us blew out our speakers. We all got grounded. It sucked ass. **

**Well, Happy Holidays! I love you guys! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	17. Garters Are Not Toys!

**Esme POV (Platt) **

"Ok girls. Get searchin'!" I giggled as all 10 of us split up here in this bridal shop. We were looking for bridesmaids dresses. I felt Bella right next to me. She flashed me a smile and went looking through the racks. I sighed with happiness as my girls went off, and I noticed Bella stayed by my side. She has through out this whole experience. I looked at her and she was just biting her lip frustrated as she carefully and slowly flipped through the dresses. I smiled at it. Bella really was my daughter in a way, the way she was so comfortable around me and the way she idolized me. I cherished that. That's why it made my decision so easy.

"Hey Bella?" I asked her. She looked up and looked at me. I cleared my throat and she patiently waited for me to say what I wanted to say.

"I want you to be my maid of honor. The twins kind of refused, in a way. They don't support my decision to marry your father. My sister, of course we're close, but this is pay back. Will you?" I asked her. I heard her surprised gasp and she smiled as widely as she could and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed. I giggled and took her into my arms and she squeezed me tight. I hugged her back and we both went looking for the dresses.

"Hey Esme, I like this one" She said and showed me a long gown that was strapless with crystal beading above the sash that went under the bust. I pursed my lips.

"I like it too. The girls won't wear it though" I told her sadly. As much as I pushed for a classy long gown, the girls wanted short ones. I sighed when they told me that. Bella made a face at that.

"They're your daughters; they should what you ask of them. It's your wedding, not theirs" She told me. I just shrugged.

"They won't wear it. I can see it now. Them just walking down the aisle in shorts and a v-neck with a pair of cute heels, when I spent all this money on getting them classy long gowns. They wouldn't care about my feelings"

"Esme! It's your day; despite their lack of interest in this wedding, they're part of it too. They should be doing what you ask of them on your big day" She said furious. I never knew Bella cared so much.

"Bella, sweetie, just leave it. It's not big deal; let's try and find the classiest, prettiest, length appropriate bridesmaids dress" I asked her. She sighed and nodded as we went to a different section of the store. It really got me thinking about my daughters; how selfish they could be.

I smiled. I had a plan.

**Victoria POV (Cullen) **

Ok, so the Platts are a bit intimidating. Alice and Rochelle were fighting, Cassidey and Rosalie were trying to agree on some things and Brianna just plain out ignored me. I just tried to find the perfect dress for Esme's wedding. As much as I don't want Daddy to marry Esme, I know he loved her, so I'm ok with it. I want Daddy to finally be happy. I found a very cute, appropriate bridesmaid dress and smiled.

"Hey Brianna?" I asked. She turned and gave me a harsh look. I showed her the dress and she looked at it and made a face. I didn't know what to say.

"It's pretty, I like it, but I wouldn't wear it. Even if Mom liked it, I have to like it too. I want to wear something I want to wear" She said. I could see Frankie's blood boiling. Oh no.

"Look. I might have to like you, but only because my dads marrying your mom. Now, whatever dress, your mother like you'll wear it. Not because you want to, but because it'll make her happy. So just wear the damn dress" She said calmly. It made it more threatening. I swallowed. I've never seen Frankie this angry, and it scared me. I never knew she had a mean bone in her body; I guess Brianna just ticked her off.

"Oh really? How does your little Mommy think of this? Would she want you to wear whatever dress your step-mother got you?" Cassidey asked sweetly; it made me want to puke. I knew this was going down a bad path.

"Frankie" I said softly when she didn't say anything. She just stared at Cassidey and Brianna and shook her head.

"She doesn't know. Why? Because she's dead. She died when from a car accident. I was in the car with her." Frankie said her eyes were filling up with tears. I saw Rosie take her into her arms and she just held Frankie while Rochelle looked at them with a sad expression.

"Act your age; not your shoe size. You should be ashamed" She said softly, without caring. Brianna and Cassidey looked to the ground. I decided to get away. I spotted Esme and Bella on the other side of the shop. I smiled and went over to my older sister. She looked happy. For once. I hated seeing her so upset; she was like my mother of sorts I guess you can say.

Of course Rose and Rochelle are like it too, but Bella, I don't know. We're the closest of us all. I gave her a small smile as I looked through the racks with her. She put her arm around me and continued looking. This time I liked; when I could get away from the fighting; the yelling. Bella was like Laine; her actions, and her words. She knew just what to say like Laine did. Laine was my mother, and I love her very much. But when I look at Bella, it's like looking at Laine. Even if they aren't related, there are a lot of similarities. That's what I need.

Growing up without a mother, it's hard. Having that time of the month, when boyfriends come, or when something happens at school, at times a girl just needs her mother. I sighed when I found a few cute dresses, but none of them Esme worthy.

I hoped the spot of Laine in my heart wouldn't fade away in time. I was so young when she died. Even though I don't like the idea of marriage I'm glad I'm getting another mother; one who actually is one. I knew Esme wouldn't try to take the place of Laine in my heart, but I knew she would carve one for herself unintentionally. I looked to Esme, Bella, Rochelle, Frankie and smiled to myself. I had so many mothers who loved me; but they would never take the place in my eyes of Laine.

**Alice POV (Platt)**

That bitch! Trying to guilt trip Brianna and Cassidey. How dare they? Then they sprang fake tears! What was with that?

I made a pissed off noise and found a cute dress. I wrote down the tag number and went looking through the catalog again. I wanted a short dress; because I would look even shorter in a long dress. Even though Mom wants a long dress, I think it would be better for us to get short ones. First, it's in spring, and second, we all look cuter in short ones anyway.

I took a break from searching and sat down and relaxed. I found boxes of garters next to me. I grinned. I picked up a box and opened it. It looked like the lace of one of my thongs. It was stretchy too! I giggled and accidently slung shot it at the wall. I gaped; it was a sling shot too?

Oh my god! I ran over to the wall and picked up the garter. This thing was amazing.

I spied Rosalie and slung shot it at her hair. She felt it, and touched the back of her head. She turned around and saw it on the floor and made a horrified look. I laughed when Brianna picked it up and looked to me. She slung shot it back and I slung shot it back. Caitlin picked one up from the box and we all had a sling shot war.

"I'm going to get you bitch!" I cackled and chased Caitlin. I actually had to jump over the couch in the store and I caught her behind the couch and slung shot it at her head.

"Got ya!" I shouted and ran away. I got tackled by Brianna and I groaned. It hurt. I got slung shot in the ear and I hissed at her.

It didn't hurt, but it was fun! I got hit in the eye a few times and that hurt, but other than that, it was scratchy. I felt one go around my pony tail and picked it up we played around for a few more minutes until a store employee told us to stop.

"Stop it right now you freaking kids! Get out!" She growled and went to the back. Probably to have a drink. What I would kill for one right now.

"Stop it right now you freaking kids" Caitlin mimicked. I sighed. I had my garter fun. I saw Mom storm up and her face was pissed.

"Everyday! It's something new! You're grounded. Get in the car" She hissed at my sisters and we hung out heads. We had our fun; in a bridal shop.

"It's safe to say we're not going back" I sighed. Mom glanced at me and glared. I looked away and she just stared.

"Garters are not toys!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"We aren't going back right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes too.

"Yeah, we're not. The boys did a better job than you did!" she hissed. I looked down.

"I know"

"Whatever"

I really messed up.

**All I have to say is: Slingshots are fun. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	18. What The Fuck Is A Ganache?

**Edward POV (Platt) **

Never in my life would I thought I would be here, tasting cakes with my mom, and step-family. I like the lemon, but no! Fuck that, lets take the Hazelnut-almond cake, chocolate ganache, and raspberries. What the fuck is a ganache? And how does cake taste like hazelnuts, almonds, and chocolate? I don't get this wedding shit.

"Edward, what did you think?" Mom asked. I saw Carlisle take a bite of the small square of red velvet at this wedding planner place and I just shrugged. Bella stepped on my foot and gave me a look. I sighed and fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I liked the lemon, raspberry white cake one. That was good. The others were good, but I liked that one" I told her. She nodded and looked to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, why don't you have your best man do this?" I asked him. He just sighed. What, does he not have one yet?

"Charlie doesn't exactly have time" He told me. Oh yeah, Charlie Swan. He almost got me arrested. I wanted to smack him.

"Pick one of the guys. Jackson, Carter, Justine" I told him. Bella stepped on my foot. Hard. Her heel dug into the top of my foot and I gripped the table. Damn her! She smirked at me and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her wine. Well, my mom's wine. Ooh, little innocent Cullen taking a good girl gone bad moment?

"Edward, I know you know their names. And, I asked, but they told me respectively that they aren't interested. I don't mind at all, trust me it's ok. I expected Jasper to say yes, but not Justin or Carter. They're more of the shy type; wanting to stay out of the spotlight" He explained. Huh. They're freaks.

"Dad," Bella said with a weird look in her eyes. She did it to make him happy. That's what I liked about her. She was nothing like my sisters, "Charlie is so busy, and he might forget to write his speech. Or show up to anything, plus he can't dance. You're better off finding another one best man" Bella admitted. Carlisle laughed and nodded.

"You're right. Charlie won't care; but Terry will. Anyway, I better find a new best man" Carlisle said unhappily. Ha! That sucks for you, old man.

"Oh Carlisle! Edward will do it, he's walking me down the aisle, and I know you can count on him" Mom smiled. Carlisle thought about it and smiled at me.

"Edward, will you?" He asked. All three of them were looking at me. I took the rest of my mom's wine, and drank the whole thing before carefully slamming the glass back on the table and looked to Carlisle.

"Sure" I said.

"Thank you sweetie!" My mom smiled and pinched my cheek. I swatted her hand away. Annoying.

"So, which flavor did you guys choose?" Laura, the wedding planner, asked us with a smile. I looked to Carlisle and Mom and Carlisle gave my mom the look that said 'You choose'.

"We picked the hazelnut-almond, chocolate ganache, and raspberry one. It was delectable, thank you so much" Mom smiled. Laura had the chefs take the small squares away and Laura took the extra spot.

"So, Carlisle, Esme, let's plan out the agenda" Laura smiled. Mom squealed and bounced up and down as Bella, Carlisle, and I laughed at her. She was so excited, and it made me excited. It made me happy to see my mom not hurting anymore.

"Alright, so today we can plan out what you want for your cake, and usually today we plan out the cake. How quick do you want your wedding?" She asked looking at us. Bella and I looked to Bella who looked to me and bit her lip. We both hoped the say thing; not soon.

"In about 6 months" Mom said. Carlisle, Bella, and I spit out our drinks and stared at her. Spit take much?

"I'll pay for the table cloth to be cleaned I promise, Laura" Carlisle said quietly. All three of us spit wine on the white tablecloth.

"Waiter! Can I have another glass of wine?" I called. He looked up and nodded once before getting another glass out.

"Edward! I do not want you being drunk" Mom scolded. Momma, I am already buzzed, might as well get drunk and do it thoroughly!

"Chill" I said softly like a freaking hippy and listened to Laura tell them everything.

"Well, I take these are the Best Man, and Maid of Honor?" She asked. Bella nodded happily and I nodded gloomily. I was pissed that I said yes.

"Ok, so I mainly encourage the Maid of Honor, and Best Man to be included in the wedding plans, but if you guys can't make some of the get together, I understand" Laura smiled. I smiled. I would miss every single one.

"Edward you will go to every single one, unless you're in the hospital or have a game" Mom told me. I groaned. I hated her right now.

"Don't worry you can count on us" Bella told her with a positive smile. Screw you.

"Ok, so today we can get the cake out of the way, since that's what Esme wants. Tomorrow will you guys be able to meet here again so we can go over invites, and the styles, and the calligraphy?" She asked. I nodded silently as Laura just smiled.

"Wonderful! Now tell me which cake you are picturing" Laura said, a notebook out.

"I want a light shade of green fondant on the cake, and white vanilla fondant making vines around the cake with the petals being edible pearls with white flower at the top, placed in an elegant way. I want smaller pearls in the creases from the levels of each layer of the cake and I want flowers in the corners of each one" Mom said excited. Laura laughed.

"Very nice idea Esme" She said. Oh gut my organs out with a fork! I dipped my heat forward covering my eyes and wanted to go to sleep. The waiter placed wine in front of me and Esme thanked him, and he totally forgot to ask for I.D. Yes! I picked it up eagerly and took a sip and sighed in relief. I would need a drink if I had to put up with months of this shit.

They talked about the cake, and I didn't' know so many details went into it! Which caterer to use, which fondant to use, which shade of green, what vine design, everything.

When we left it was 5 at night and the four of us went out to dinner. We ate at this Mexican restaurant, and laughed together. Carlisle was doing an impersonation of Steve Stevens, and Mom was doing Josie Stevens. It was so funny. Bella then did an impersonation of Kim Kardashian and it was funny as hell. I never knew I would have a fun time with Carlisle Cullen. I found out he was tolerable.

That didn't mean I liked him though. No that day will come with Caitlin admits her love for writing about stupid fictional characters. That means it will never happen. Never.

**Ayye, you like? **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	19. I Was At The Igloo Becoming A Penguin

**Edward POV (Platt) **

"Please Mommy" I begged. I had a good two weeks off, since my detention, and I was going back today. I no longer have a car for a month but I do have a my iPhone, laptop, and credit card back. The only thing I don't have is my license, and my keys to the car. That sucks.

"No Edward. Now get downstairs and go to school. Bella is waiting for you! Don't forget to meet us after school at the the wedding planners!" Mom called as I went down the stairs and grabbed my backpack to go the Bella's beat up SUV.

"I get to drive" I told her and gabbed the keys from her hands and got in. she sighed frustrated and got around the other way. I started the car when everyone got in and sped off towards our schools.

"Edward, Jasper's going to pick us up. Apparently Mom has a huge announcement she needs to make to you and Bella" Brianna told me. I nodded and swallowed the flem in my throat. I learned that new word; flem. See? It's a pretty disgusting thing. Anyway!

"Alright, we'll drive over. I'll ditch detention" I told her as she opened the door to the huge SUV. I kissed her cheek, like every morning, and she left to school with James, Victoria, and Sean. The older kids like myself, and the others stayed in the car as we went to the school. The girls were singing to Katy Perry's Firework and we guys were trying our best to ignore it.

"Finally!" Trevor shouted and got out of the car when the fucking car was still moving! I was parking when he jumped out and ran up the stairs yelling, "Finally!"

"Fucking dumbass" I yelled at him though out the window and he just flipped me off and went on his skateboard and through the quad. I rolled my eyes and Frankie closed the door to the car and I got to park. We all got out and went in our different directions. Bella and I went to our group and I slipped on my football jacket. Star quarterback has to look good for the ladies. Bella left my side and I saw her fly to Tom. I balled my fists.

"Edward, calm down" Jacob, my best friend, told me and pushed my away from them. I watched as Bella giggled and Tom kissed her and she fucking kissed back.

"Bella!" I bellowed. Everyone got quiet. Bella turned around shocked as hell and her eyes wide. Good.

"Get your punk ass over here" I seethed. I was furious. I got a two week detention, because of her! I risk my ass to protect her pure soul form getting violated form that trashy piece of shit, and she goes back to him! What the fuck?

"Hey my Best Man" She said jokingly and punched me in the shoulder I stayed where I was; her punch didn't even affect me. I glared at her and she stared back at me.

"Isabella I do not want you stay with Tom and that's final." I told her. She glared and went back to Tom, glanced back at me, and kissed him with all her might. Tom gladly liked that and pulled her to him and she was now gladly making out with him. My blood boiled. Ouch.

"Jasper!" I shouted through the tiny quad and found him with the Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. They were hanging out with Mike Newton, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie, and Alecia Moore. He said something to the guys and walked over.

"Hey Edward…what's up?" He asked awkwardly. I sighed and knew what he was talking about. The younger kids of the family got along and talked, while the older kids just did our thing and didn't exactly talk.

"You know Tom?" I asked quietly. His eyes hardened as his fists balled.

"What about him?" He asked through clenched teeth. All I did was point to Bella and Tom who were in their own little world. Pathetic. They were smiling and he had his hands going up her shirt. I watched as she took them out and he put them back. I glared.

"Bella-Marie!" Jasper shouted. He charged over there and was talking to her harshly. She rolled her eyes and told Jasper something which he got pissed at and he just shook his head at her and walked back over to me.

"She says that Tom isn't doing anything wrong. I tried to tell her that he'll violate her and shit and she won't listen. I'm done. I officially don't care. Thanks for looking out for her man. I appreciate it" He said. I nodded and he clapped my shoulder and went back to his little group and Alice was looking at me with a smile and said 'Thank you'. I nodded and tried to pay attention to Jack's story about his dad caught him and his girlfriend, Lillian, and him having sex.

"What'd your Dad say?" Tanya asked. Lillian was blushing tomato red and I put my arm over her shoulder laughing. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Oh you know I love you Lils" I told her.

"Shut up" She giggled and pushed me away. I made a hurt look and loked away like a five year old.

"He threw us a condom and walked off and closed the door. He's awesome" Jack laughed.

"No he's not! Next time it's at my place" Lillian said. Jack stared at her.

"Lils, I love you, but I don't want your pictures of flowers staring at me" He said. We all smirked.

"Whatever" She waved off and Devon looked at me.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. Everyone got alarmed and looked around.

"You're back!" Devon cried. We all laughed and they all 'welcomed' me back. I grinned. It was nice to be back in my kingdom.

"So where the fuck have you been man?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Went on a week long camping trip with the Cullens. Mom made me" I said and rolled my yes.

"Yes, but what about the week after?" Jenny asked.

"I was at the igloo preparing to be a penguin" I said. They all gasped. I fucking know right?

"No!" Devon said with a grin. I sighed and nodded.

"Who woulda thought? Momma Platt and Dr. C. When's the wedding?" Max asked.

"6 months. The Fraternal Unit wants a emergency meeting after school. I have to bring Big Bee" I said. Big Bee was a nickname for Bella, because it was her or Tanya who was Queen Bee of the school. It would've been Tanya is she wasn't such a slut. Pardon my French. Hah! Just kidding.

"Damn dude. We're coming right?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Helh yeah. You're all coming" I told them.

"Oh my girls too" Bella giggled. The football players and cheerleaders cheered and we all grinned.

"you aren't though" I said to tom.

"Oh really? Bella told me I was" He said. I laughed, a fake laugh.

"I'm the Best Man, and the bride giver away-er person thing. I have power over this wedding, and you however don't. So don't even think about showing your ass up at this place" I told him getting in his face.

"Well, I am. And there's nothing you can do about it" He said and turned on his heel and walked to homeroom with Bella on his heel.

**Esme POV **

I wish Bella and Edward were here. I held Carlisle's hand on the table and saw Bella's SUV in the parking lot. They both got out and raced over here. Bella was looking nice in her new boots and Edward had a few pieces of mud on his face. I grimaced. I made a gesture to Bella about it and she took her thumb and reached to Edward's cheek to wipe it off. She got it off and they came ot the table. Glasses of wine were set and Edward and Bella took sips from theirs. I allowed them to have wine, since it was a special occasion, but limited Edward's glasses of champagne to three. Bella too.

"Before you say anything I want my wine" Edward said and downed his. Laura laughed and opened our notebook of wedding plans. She was so good to us.

"Ok, so I was thinking. I really can't wait for this wedding, so how about instead of 6 months, it can happen in 2! I mean Khloe Kardashian had hers in 8 days so we deifinately do this in 2 months" I waved off. Everyone but Laura just stared with wide eyes. What? It wasn't such a bad request. I just want to have my wedding soon. Not to sound vain or selfish.

"Um, sweetheart, are you sure?" Carlsile asked. I smiled and caressed his cheek. The faster this wedding happened the sooner. I wanted to be tied to Carlisle ASAP, baby.

"Yes. Laura can we do that?" I asked. She nodded and wrote stuff down in our notebook. I saw her pull out some cards and other pieces of paper and I squealed. Invitations!

"Yes, we have our Save the Date invites, and our wedding invitations. Now, you want your wedding on February 5, 2011, am I correct?" Laura asked. I nodded smiling. Carlisle was too as he squeezed my hand in his much bigger one. I saw Edward and Bella smiling and talking. Bella was giggling and Edward was smiling as they drank their glasses of champagne. I smiled. Edward needed someone to keep him grounded. I appreciated Bella for that. I couldn't wait to see them at their dance lessons. Carlisle decided to have a Maid of Honor and Best Man dance. That would be quite interesting.

**Bella POV **

"Ok, so the truth is, I only made you look to me and Tom to make you mad" I whispered to Edward while Esme and Dad talked with Laura about the plans. I believe they were talking about the invites.

"Why would you do that?" He asked kind of upset. Great. I was being sarcastic.

"Because, you were just so…over protective. It was annoying. I did it out of spite. I'm sorry" I explained with an apology and took his right hand in my tiny hands. Dang, they were big with long pale fingers. Then again, he did play piano. He never gave that out though. I hear him playing faintly at night. He's a beautiful player.

"I'm sorry, but I know how Tom is. I try to warn people, they don't listen, and they end up getting hurt like I told them. Tom's a huge player. Bella, you're like already my sister, and I would a huge asshole if I didn't protect you like I do my bio sisters. Look, I feel a strange sense of protection over you, and I don't know why, but I just do. Can't you trust me, when I tell you bad things about him?" He asked. He held me with those emerald green eyes of his and I looked to the ground. Henplayed with the middle finger-of course-and we stayed quiet.

"I like that idea. The light green invites instead of green. Gives it a more comforting feel" Edward told his mother.

"Ooh, I like that too. Thanks sweetie" Esme smiled and so far all they had was a light mossy green color and ivory invites with cursive writing when their names were shown and this font that reminded me of FBI undercover work. I giggled.

"I'm sorry Edward" I repeated after he wouldn't look at me. I really did feel bad. I told Alice and she told me to tell him the truth. She said he hates being lied to; he roots for honesty. I really messed up.

"Bella, I forgive you, but like, I want you to trust me when I tell serious stuff. I'm not a serious person, everyone can see that, so when I am being serious, it means you need listen and believe what I'm saying." He told me. I understood.

"I know Edward, but I love Tom. He loves me too," I told him. I saw Edward's fists balled up and he looked away. The tendons sticking out of his muscled arm.

"I'm sorry Edward, I trust you, but I trust Tom too," I said and Esme and Dad were smiling and looking at shades of green.

"Fine, I don't care. Go ahead, get your heart broken, I don't give a shit. But when your heart gets broken, don't come running to me, because all you'll hear is: I told you so" He said and went to his phone. I tired to hold back tears.

"Hey Mom, I have to go, I have practice" Edward told Esme. Esme nodded kissed his cheek and excused him from the table and he left the building without a glance back at me.

**I just had to make Edward serious for this chapter. I don't like to, but I did. I hope you like the serious side of Edward. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	20. Since When Are You A Damn Marshmallow?

**Just a little message to ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN haha your reviews make my day, I love you too! Well, get reading peeps! **

**Edward POV (Platt) **

To say I was upset was an understatement. I was pissed. I changed in the school locker room once I got to the school and I changed into my basketball shorts, and my tank top. I slipped on my tennis shoes and ditched the Vans. Going to the weight room I found Jacob who was doing bench-press. I went over to him.

"Dude, Bella is in love with Tom!" I seethed. I needed to throw something. I picked up a random weight and started on my arms. Something to keep me busy.

"Edward, why are you so overworked with this?" He asked. I sighed and asked myself the same question.

"I don't know, man. I guess, I just am looking out for her you know?" I asked. Hopefully that made sense. Everything I did these days really didn't. Fuck my life.

Jacob stopped doing bench press and stared at me.

"You're shitting me. Edward, this is not about looking out for her. This is….holy crap. You like her" He said and grinned. I scowled at him. No, I do not like Big Bee. That is something that will never happen.

"Jacob how would you know? You're not a fucking mind reader" I said. Jake just looked at me with that look and went back to lifting the damned weights.

"Man, I know how you feel. I didn't want to like Leah either, she was like my sister. My best friend's sister at that. But look at us, we have a daughter, and our anniversary. Oh yeah, do you think you can take Kay for the night of our anniversary?" He said and I just shook my head. Leah and Jacob had a daughter named Kayla. They had her their sophomore year. They say children puts a strain on your relationship, but to Jake and Leah Kayla just made them more in love. It was nasty.

"Sure I no plans. I'll make it extra special for my little goddaughter thing" I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what the hell am I going to get her? I mean she gave me Kayla, how the fuck am I supposed to compete with that? Ugh, this is hard" He groaned. I laughed in his face.

"Since when are you a damn marshmallow?" I teased. He just rolled his eyes at me and continued with the weights.

"I don't know, Jake. This couple stuff is just complicated" I said. He laughed and sat up and stretched his arms over his head. I started doing hammer curls with the heavier dumbbells.

"Ed, I know you like her. The face you make when someone brings her up. I get that face. Now stop being in freaking denial and do your damn hammer curls" He laughed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Jake, I'll wait this out. You might be right. Little motherfucker" I laughed too as I tried to get my stress out with my work outs.

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

"Bells, I need you pick Edward up please. I have a car full of kids, and I can't focus on remembering to pick him up from the gym after our last class. On the other side of the fucking school" Alice asked with a pleading glance. I sighed and nodded as I got everything out of my locker.

"I have cheer so I can pick him up after that's done" I said. She nodded, very awkwardly hugged me, and skipped down the hallway. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to my last class which was biology. I had that with Jacob Black; boyfriend of Leah Clearwater. Leah was one of the cheerleaders on my team, and my step-sister. She was super nice and super funny. After Sam Uley left her for Emily Young, her cousin, she went into this great depression until I hooked her up with Jake in freshman year. All three of us were best friends. Leah was an amazing sister.

"Hey Bells" He grinned. I flashed him a smile and sat down. We were working on mitosis. Fabulous.

"What's up Jake? You and Leah doing alright? Hows Kayla?" I asked as Mr. Banner passed out the work packets. We started the lab and Jake just shrugged.

"We're doing good. Thanks for hooking us up on homecoming in freshman year. Kayla's doing good. She started saying 'Ma' and its so cute! I just need her to say, 'Daddy'." He smiled. Aw! My goddaughter is so cute! She's one years old, and she'll be two when we graduate. I love that little girl. I was so happy when they picked me for godmother that i cried.

"That is so cute! She also needs to say,'Auntie Bella' and i'll be one happy girl. Anyway, Jake, it was no big deal, Seth was originally going to take her, but I volunteered you, since I heard Rachel was going to have you take one of her friends. Anyway that happened like two years ago." I explained. He just chuckled.

"As much as I love Rach, I can't stand her friends. They're all Lauren Mallory's or Jessica Stanley's. If I hear the L word one more time, I'm gonna snap" He said seriously. I laughed out loud and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean like Jake, I wasn't going to like, say that you should take her friends out. I just saying you should like not go like alone" I mimicked. He burst out laughing this time and Mr. Banner gave us the 'look'. We silenced but were still snorting and holding in giggles.

"You going to our game this Friday?" He asked. I looked up and shrugged. I didn't really know if I should or not.

"Jacob. I cheer. No duh I'm going to be there" I giggled. Jacob just made an embarrassed face.

"Sorry, I forgot" He admitted. I laughed.

"No biggy, its ok. Sue and the Chief going to be watching Kayla?" I shrugged and asked about my little goddaughter.

"No Billy is. He actually volunteered" He chuckled. I smiled.

"Oh Billy. So you excited for the big game?"I asked as we started looking through our slides.

"Yeah we're getting pretty pumped. So, is Tom going to be there?" He asked casually. I lifted my head from the Anaphase slide and stared him down.

"Yes, why?" I asked skeptically. I don't need Jake on my case too. Edward was enough for me.

"Look Bells, I don't want to sound like a broken record or some shit but, Tom's playing ya. Just ask Leah, ok?" He asked. I scrunched up my brows. Leah?

"Jake, I don't know why people won't accept the fact that Tom loves me, and I love him. Besides, what would Leah know?" I asked well, pardon my French, pretty pissed off. He bit his lip. He was hiding something. I knew it. He tells me everything. I've known him since I was four years old, his dad is Charlie's best friend. I know Jake, he wouldn't keep something from me; would he?

"It's not my place to tell" He said. I took a deep breathe and looked away. Fine, if that's how you want to play it.

"Fine. See you after your guys' practice" I said in a hard mad tone. He made a confused face.

"I'm picking up Edward. Alice is taking the rest of the kids home. Jasper went home sick, and Emmett got a ride with him." I explained. He said a faint 'Oh' and we finished the lab and turned in our packets.

"Good luck with cheer. Hopefully you kick Lauren in the face when they catch you for cradle" He laughed. I stuck my tongue out as the bell rang and I headed to cheerleading.

"Jake!" I called down the hallway. He turned around and I bit my lip, and put on a small smile.

"Should I really ask Leah?"

"Hell yeah, bitch!" He laughed and ran off in the direction of the football field.

**I keep getting reviews asking when Bella and Edward are going to get together, but these things take time. They'll happen in the next few chapters, and I think I update pretty quickly-since I'm on break-so I can write more often than usual. **

**Well, thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	21. Not Part Of The Plan FML

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

I knew my basket toss was off. I almost fell and I really could've screwed up my leg or sprained an ankle.

"Yo, Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Leah asked. I looked up and looked to the rest of the girls who were looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah Bella, I mean you're a good cheerleader, decent, but your basket tosses are crappier than usual" Lauren said in her nasally tone of voice. I kept my cool, and just shook my head.

"Nothing guys, just thinking about some stuff" I said. I couldn't get my mind off of what Jake said, about Tom, about Dad's wedding. I was way over-booked. I also think I was having mixed feelings about tom. I had to talk to Leah. I looked over to her and she was doing her basket toss perfectly. She did her scale then when they tossed her in the air she twirled perfectly and they caught her and her form was perfect straight arms and legs with pointed toes. I was off today and I knew it.

"You better get your head outta the clouds Cullen, and I want a liberty this time. Maybe it'll take your mind off of whatever the hell you were thinking and focus on getting this routine right" Coach Reese shouted and went to the stage. We were in the gym, as always. We would on the field, but we don't want to distract the guys.

"You ok Bella?" Rose asked quietly. I looked to her and nodded.

"I'll be fine. I can do this" I said. She nodded warily and coach started from the top. I started prep but as soon as I was going to push out my feet to get more air I ended up buckling and I fell. Damn it. Pardon my French. This hurt.

I lay here on the mat my eyes squeezed shut and everyone surrounding me. I think I sprained my ankle. Darn it, now I can't cheer!

"Bella, you ok?" Coach asked I nodded and Rose and Leah helped me up. I tried to walk on it but it hurt so damn much! I yelped and leaned onto Leah.

"Ok guys, set her on the bleachers" Coach instructed and they set me on the bleachers in the back of the gym.

"You ok?" Leah asked. I stared her down. She tensed and hesitated.

"I'll be fine Lee. Can you get my duffel from over there?" I asked. She nodded and went to go get it while Rose sat next to Em.

"So, how'd you do this? You're the most focused one here. What happened?" She asked frustrated. I shrugged.

"I was lost thinking about the wedding" I admitted. Well, it was half true. I was too bust thinking about Tom. Leah arrived with my bag and I got my cell phone from out of it.

"I have to pick up Edward, but I'll give him a txt asking if he can pick me up" I said.

"Bells, I'll give you guys a ride" Rose offered but I shushed her.

"No Rose, you're taking half the team home, you won't have room for the cripple" I joked. She giggled and sighed.

"I'll give you a ride to your car." Leah offered. I laughed. It would give me a chance to talk things out with her anyway.

"Fine. Rose you have like six more people in your car so don't even offer. You're a car accident waiting to happen" I said before she could offer. She pouted and nodded.

"Alright, we'll have Dad look at it ok? We have to go" She said and she and Leah ran off. In my replacement would be Kelly, I hated her.

_Ok, I was trying to do my stunt and I fell and possibly sprained m ankle. I know Alice was supposed to pick you up but she asked me since she's taking the others home. Do you think you can meet me at my car? Rose will give me a ride over there. Thanks! _

I txted Edward and shut my phone before coach saw.

"Taylor keep your knees buckled!" I shouted. She nodded and straightened up her knees when her group lifted her in the air. My phone buzzed and I took it from under my leg and opened it up.

_How the fuck did u sprain ur ankle? Watevr ya sure i'll meet u at the car. See u_

Practice ran great if you exclude my sprained swollen ankle. Leah helped me to her pink 'Smart Car'.

"Here you go you pathetic cripple" She teased as she helped me into the passenger seat. I stuck my tongue out at her and she got in and prepared the drive to the other side of the campus.

"Leah, can I ask you something?" I asked her casually. She raised a brow and nodded.

"Jake warned me about Tom, and when I asked why he was my case about it, he said I should ask you. What happened?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked behind her as she pulled out of her spot in the lot.

"Um, Bella, don't mad at me. Get mad Tom. I caught him and Lauren doing it in the bathroom during my 5th period Biology class" She said softly. I felt my breath hitch and my eyes sting. I was waiting for the 'Gotcha!' of the joke. But I would never hear it. No, no! Tom wouldn't do that, he loves me, he even said it! He wouldn't cheat on me.

"You're lying" I said through my teeth and tears. She shook her head sadly and handed me her cell phone.

"Go to my movies and I recorded it. From the stall next to it." She said and handed me her complicated phone. I navigated my way through the tiny phone and found it. I pressed 'play' and I heard moaning and the words 'harder', 'Tom', 'fuck', and many others. Then I heard giggling and I saw Lauren walk of the stall, wash her hands, and leave. Then I saw Tom walk out, adjust himself, and walk out. I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe. He lied; he freaking lied!

"Britt caught them on the side of the school too. She sent me a picture. They were definitely playing tonsil tennis" She said. I looked away from the phone, and let the tears flow freely. I don't think anyone knew how hurt and heartbroken I was right there and then. I went to the txt messages and looked for the conversation with Britt. I didn't read the words as I scrolled I just looked for the picture. I found it and opened it. I made a strangled cry and closed the phone and threw it in the backseat and Leah didn't say anything.

"Bella, we're here at your car. Edward's right there with Jacob" Leah said quietly as sat there quiet, crying, and with a sprained ankle. I looked up through the window and Jake mouthed something to Leah and I saw from my peripheral vision that she nodded. Edward's face went from concerned, to sympathetic, to pissed off. He opened my door and picked me up from the car quietly and whispered in my ear, "I tried to tell you. I fucking told you". The sad part was that he was telling me the truth.

"Jake can you put her bag in the trunk?" Leah asked. Jake nodded and put my cheerleading bag in the trunk of the black Mercedes and all of Edward's football equipment with it. Edward lay me in the passenger seat and he got in the driver's.

"Bella, on the bright side, it's early out. You go home earlier and eat loads of ice cream without getting shit anyone." Leah said trying to lift my spirits. I appreciated it.

"Thanks Lee, but I can't joke right now" I said in a whisper voice still. She nodded and Jake gave me a 'I'm sorry, but I told you' expression.

"I'll see you guys later" I whispered to Jake and Leah and they nodded as Jake wound an arm around her waist and I looked away. I couldn't look at a couple right now at the moment.

"Bella, I'm really sorry" Edward said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**Edward POV (Platt) **

"Bella, um, we need to talk" I said. She sniffled, put on a pair of sunglasses that were lying around and faced me. She probably doesn't want me to see her red, swollen, teary eyes I was so familiar with.

"Yes?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Damn Tom, damn him. I was about to tell her something form the heart but my phone rang. I breathed out frustrated and opened it.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Hello Mr. Platt, this is Principal Minkler, I have your sister here in the principal's office" A man greeted me. Damn it, what did they do now?

"Which one?" I asked getting really frustrated. I was trying to tell Bella that I liked her more than a friend-yes people, I Edward Cullen like Bella Swan-but was interrupted by my trouble maker of a sister!

"Brianna Platt" He said. I sighed and nodded to myself.

"Yes Mr. Minkler, what did Brianna do?" I asked. It was around 1:35 and Bri was still in school.

"Miss Platt and a classmate of hers, Miss Rincon, got in a physical fight" He finally told me. I paled. What happened to Brianna, was she okay? Oh that Rincon bitch was going down!

"Mr. Minkler, is Brianna ok?" I asked. Bella looked to me and quieted down.

"No, not exactly. Mr. Platt, on the emergency contact list, instead of a father, your mother and I worked out a care plan for you to take the father's contact information slot. So, your mother didn't answer so we had to resort to you. We need you to come into our office" He told me. First, why did my mother put me in the father info slot, and second, I had to get a heartbroken Bella home. Tom was so getting a beating tomorrow!

"Alright Mr. Minker, I'll be right there" I told him. He thanked me and hung up.

"Fuck! Brianna and her stupidness got in trouble and is now in the fucking principal's office" I growled. Bella put her tiny hand on my bicep and it somewhat calmed me down Thank god. I turned around to go in the direction of Forks Middle School. I banged my head on the steering wheel when I hit a red light. Fuck my life.

"That kills brain cells" Bella said softly me. I cracked a smile.

"Bella, don't waist your precious time over Tom. He was an asshole. He doesn't deserve you. You should be like 'Fuck it. I don't give shit about Tom. He's a dumbass who doesn't deserve; I'm too good for him'." I told her. She giggled and wiped her eyes.

"What hurts, is that I believed him when he said 'I love you'. I should've of known" She swallowed. I didn't really know what to say to that, I'm not the freaking love doctor.

"You want to come, or stay here?" I asked when I pulled up to the middle school. I found a parking space and she turned on the radio and listened to some Coldplay.

"I'll stay" She said. I nodded and got out of the car and locked it then went to the office. The receptionist scrunched her nose, sprayed Febreze in the air, then asked, "Can I help you?". Well, nice to meet you bitch.

"I'm Edward Platt. I just came from football practice" I said and gave a reason for my smell. She pointed behind her and I walked to the door that said principal on it and opened it. There sat my sister, her ponytail a mess, mascara running, and holding her hand which was wrapped in ice. The girl who sat next to her glared at me, along with her parents.

"This is why you don't get your girlfriend pregnant as a teenager, so you don't have a little freaking brat taunting my precious Melissa. Where were you, the gym? Do you not have a job?" the girl who got in a fight with Bri, Melissa's mom sneered at me. I glared. No one talks to me like that.

"First, I'm her older freaking brother. Second, I was at football practice, third, I don't a girlfriend, and fourth I bet your little Melissa isn't precious at all." I sneered back. The mom just glared.

"Mr. Platt, I appreciate you coming in, apparently Miss Platt was taunting Miss Rincon, saying some inappropriate things, and when Miss Rincon fought back Miss Platt attacked her" Mr. Minker told me. I sighed and stood behind Bri and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Mr. Minker, how do you it was Brianna who started the fight? Did you get both sides of the story?" I asked getting into my older brother mode. He just sat there. Yup, I caught ya man.

"Well, no. I just went with what Miss Rincon told us" He said. I narrowed my eyes. Fucking prick.

"Mr. Minker, I think Brianna should get a say of what happened. From her point of view" I said. I'm not letting this Melissa bitch get my sister suspended. My mom already has enough on her plate.

"As you wish" He said and leaned back. Melissa glared at Brianna while her parents glared at me. Bring it assholes.

"Ok, well I was at lunch with my friends, and Melissa asked me if my mom getting married. I told her yes and she called my mother a gold digger and said that she would divorce him when she gets her hands on the money. I told her to back off, and that my mother wasn't a gold digger and she and Carlisle actually were in love and she just got everyone to chant gold digger. I called her a name and she pounced. I did throw in a couple punched and hair pulling, but she stepped on my hand when she got up. I heard something crack and Leanna Rimes got a teacher" Brianna said. I swallowed and tried to keep my cool. I was proud of my sister for sticking up for her family, but pissed that she threw in some punches, got a possible broken hand, and this Melissa was taunting my sister.

"Mr. Minker that was not true! I asked her about her moms wedding, and she told me about it and she called her own mother a gold digger and when I said I guess so she attacked me and I tried to get up, stepping on her hand by accident and someone got a teacher" Melissa said. I squeezed my sister's shoulders letting her know I was on her side.

"Melissa why would I call my mom a gold digger?" Brianna snapped. Melissa put on an innocent expression and shrugged.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me" She shot back.

"Girls!" Mr. Rincon snapped. That was the first time he spoke.

"Alright, until I can find out the truth the two of you are suspended from school today and the next three days. You can leave today. Mr. Platt I would get Miss Platt's hand checked out, and make sure there are no severe problems. You can take the ice pack with you" Mr. Minker said and I picked up Bri's backpack and she was sniffling and was in tears. Probably because of her hand.

"Bri, it's ok. Suspension isn't that bad" I told her. She shrugged.

"Isn't that bad? It sure as hell is bad! It goes on her permanent record! You're an idiot, and so is she! She jeopardized my baby's college future!" Mrs. Rincon spat at us. I put Bri to my left away from her and bit my tongue literally so I didn't cuss her out.

"Yeah, that's right don't say anything. I'm sure she'll tell the whole school when they get back" She taunted again. Geez, does this woman just ever shut the fuck up?

"Look, Mrs. Rincon, I'm just trying to get my sister out of here. Shut the fuck up before I do it for you" I snapped and got Bri in the car and myself in the passenger seat. I flipped her off and sped out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Bri and this girl got in a fight and it ended pretty badly. Bri, I'm sorry but you're grounded. Phone please" I said and I felt a phone hit my elbow. She freaking threw it at me. Bella giggled.

"Bella call Emmett and tell him to meet us outside. He's taking you to the ER with me and Bella." I said and pulled up onto our road. She nodded and called him.

This was not part of my plan. FML.

**Ok, so the next chapter I think a lot of you will like. I know, it's slowly getting there to Bella/Edward crap but people it will come! I gave you a hint. **

**Keep reviewing! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	22. Paging Dr Faggot!

**Edward POV (Platt) **

So Emmett and I took Bella and Brianna to the ER. I helped Bella get out of the car while Emmett helped Brianna with her ice pack. Seriously, we have two cripples, how crappy can our day get? Um, I'd say on a scale of 1 to 10 it'll be a freaking 1 million!

"Is this the ER?" Emmett asked the front desk lady. She stared. I slapped him upside the curly head. No shit this is the ER dumbass!

"Yes, now what happened here?" She asked. I decided to take over since the idiot who is supposed to be a year older than me doesn't know the ER from…from…gah what do I know about hospital besides that they fucking smell?

"My sister has a possible broken hand, and my friend Bella has a possible sprained ankle" I told her and she got a bunch of papers and a clipboard. I stared at them. Is she serious? I don't know any of this shit!

"Please, fill out these forms and I'll call you when a doctor is available" she told me and shooed me off. My middle finger was twitching and I fought the urge to flip her off.

I helped Bella to sit down and she elevated her ankle on the table and Emmett was helping Brianna with her ice pack.

"Edward, it isn't working! It's getting purple and it hurts like a bitch" Brianna said and started crying. Shit. I don't work well with tears.

"Ok Bri, just use the other side, see if that's cold, and don't worry" I told her and filled out the forms. Thank god Mom gives me duplicates of our insurance cards. Well the info on the back of business cards. I filled out all the crap and Emmett just kept babbling about him and Rosalie as if Bella wasn't even there. Dude, Rose is her sister. That's just retarded.

"Emmett? Shut the fuck up" I said and looked up to him. He just slapped his sweatband from his forehead over and over.

"Hey Bells, why the sad face?" Emmett asked and frowned. I hissed at him. Fucking dumbass! Everyone knows you don't ask a girl why she's upset when you know why she's upset! Duh.

"Tom cheated on me. Probably because I wouldn't do _it_ with him. I'm so stupid" She said in a hoarse voice. Emmett and I shared a look. To most guys if you can't have se with your girlfriend, you usually wait for them to be ready and just have a little bit of foreplay, or you find it for someone else. To Emmett and I having sisters you get a different look about how you should treat women. We say you let them wait until they're ready. If you find it somewhere else you're nothing but a fucking douche in a damn trash can. A rust one at all!

"Bella, you should dump his sorry ass. Kick him to the curb, adios, see ya later, ciao, let the door knob hit ya where the good lord split ya, good bye, peace out" I told her and like that she should take my advice. I'm known for it.

"Thanks Edward, but I don't think that even can cheer me up. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow at lunch" She said and looked away. Um, girl, we don't talk. We just listen to what you girls say and just nod and agree. That's my motto!

"Bella just do what Ed says god. I'm so sick of you bitching about it. I hear you talking about him from the room next to you and Ali. Just shut up" Brianna said annoyed and got up and walked to the hallway to pace.

"I didn't-" Bella said but Emmett put his hand over her mouth and said, "Shh. Don't worry. Bri's just being Bri. No biggy, she'll get over it" Emmett shrugged, took the clipboard from my hands and took it back to the nurse.

"Ok, well we have a doc available now, so if you would please follow me?" the nurse asked. I helped Bella up as she leaned onto my shoulder and Bri and Emmett followed her to two rooms.

"I'll sit with Emmett, you can sit with Bella" Bri said as the nurse put the curtain divider thingy in between us. Bella sat on the bed looking pissed and was pouting.

"Aw, cheer up cherub!" I grinned at her. She scowled and shoved me.

"I am not a cherub" She said. I shrugged and kicked my feet up. I was tired and I just had football practice. Footballs a tiring sport you know.

"Eh, so you still upset about Tom?" I asked. She shrugged and just made a weird expression.

"A little. I mean, I think I would be worse if you hadn't warned me, but I'm ok. He's not worth it. People helped me realize that" She said with a smile. Whoa, rewind! Ok, a minute ago she was crying over the bastard and now she's totally ok with it? Can someone say bi-polar issues? Then again, she is cute that way though.

"Good for you" I said. She bit her plump, pink lip and stared at me. It was sort of weird, but whatever.

"So, any girl caught your eye?" She asked. Yeah you.

"Yeah" I said. Girls like it when you play it down. She giggled.

"Tell me, who!" She smiled. I hesitated. What if she didn't like me back? I'd be screwed!

"Um, she's no one" I said chickening out. Yes, I Edward Anthony Platt am a chicken right now.

"C'mon! You have to tell me. We're family" she said and nudged me with her left foot; the one that wasn't sprained. Is this the way I wanted to tell her? I don't think so! It has to happen though.

"Don't freak on me. If you do, I'll give you to Emmett" I told her. She just giggled that adorable giggle and nodded. I took a deep breath and cracked my neck to prepare myself.

"Edward, just flipping tell me! I'm dyin' here!" She said exaggerating. Well here goes nothing. I wanted a fucking drink to get me through this.

"Bella it's you" I told her. She just stared at me. Great, now I fucked things up with her. Might as well pack up and take the freaking train home.

"What?" She asked looking sort of freaked out. Shit. I knew this was coming, I predicted it. I predicted an Alice.

"I'll send Emmett over-" I said but Bella took the collar of my shirt down and brought her plump lips to mine softly then let me go and observed me.

"Whoa" Was all I said. Did she just kiss me? Either that or I'm delusional. This is so not helping my stupidity level.

"Edward, are you going to say anything?" Bella asked me. What the hell do I say to that? I'm more in the shock mode, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah. Whoa, I've never been kissed like that. It's usually tongue to tongue action going on, but that was soft. I liked it" I said. It was weird to have it so soft.

"Good"

**Emmett POV (Platt) **

The doc finally came in. It took him long enough!

"So, how did your hand happen?" Dr. Price asked. I busted out laughing! Paging Dr. Faggot!

"Well, I was at school, got in a fight with this girl named Melissa Rincon, and I broke my hand breaking her nose. It hurts like a bitch, and I want it fixed please" Brianna said with a smile. That's my girl.

"Melissa Rincon is my niece" Dr. Price said. Whoa, hold up, rewind! What?

"Oh" Brianna said with a nervous look on her face.

""Don't worry, she can be a brat, my sister doesn't punish her. If she were my kid, she'd get what she deserves. So let's go get an X-ray of that hand"

Dr. Faggot took an x-ray and he made this nasty mold stuff for her cast. She picked a purple one-ooh shocker there-and we were free to go. They charged our insurance and we went home with a purple cast and a huge freaking lollipop. I thought that only happened in fairy tales. Then again, so did the tooth fairy and he was real. I got a twenty dollar bill when I was 7 once. It was so cool! Mom told me it was an accident and the tooth fairy gave me too much and I should give it back but I was like 'Hell no! I ain't givin' my money back!' and so I kept it. I spent it on candy later.

"So Bellsy, Eddo, what's the verdict?" I grinned. They rolled their eyes and I saw Bella with a black cast that has the Velcro crap. She also got crutches just in case.

"That sucks" Brianna laughed.

"Dude, we got a doctor named Dr. Price. Can someone say, paging Dr. Faggot?" I asked. Eddo slapped me in the back of the head and pushed me towards the exit of the hospital.

"I'll be damned if I don't get brain damage"

**Happy New Year! I love you all, and hope you all have fabulous holidays! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	23. Wait, What Has My Mom Done For Nature?

**Edward POV (Platt) **

This was a strange sense of déjà vu. We were all sitting on the stairs and this time Bella was on the step below me, in between my legs and she leaned against me. I played with her super soft hair-which by the way is amazing!-and we waited for Daddy Dearest my Mother Nature to come. Wait, what has my mom done for nature anyway?

"I wonder what's keeping them" Caitlin said from next to Bella. I tugged on her ponytail.

"Me too babe" I said and looked to the window from the kitchen to see them talking. Mom looked nervous as they walked into the house and looked to all 18 of us. Oh my damn.

"Today, we scheduled you all dance lessons" Mom said with a held breath. We all stared. Does she seriously think we need dance lessons? I mean ain't no Justin Bieber, but I can dance!

"Mom, do we have to have lessons?" Trevor asked. Mom shrugged. Does that mean no? Thank god!

"Look, there's going to be a lot of dancing at this wedding, and I want you guys to be perfect! Now, we leave in 10 go get ready, and girls please put on a pair of heels for this lesson. I want you guys to get used to wearing them, and dancing in them for the wedding" Mom smiled and we all went to our rooms to get ready. Ugh, we have to get lessons. I pouted. Bella stood up and helped me up and I led her to my room.

"So, I have a question" She said as I closed my door and locked it. She giggled as I trapped her against it and nodded.

"What are we?" She asked. I stopped in my tracks. I really didn't know what were.

"I don't know" I told her and ran a hand through the hair.

"I want to give us a go" I told her. Hopefully she agreed with me. I mean, how you say you like someone more than a friend, give them a kiss, and kick them to curb and say, 'Hasta la vista baby!'. You can't. Especially me. I'm too pretty.

"I do too" She smiled and gave me a soft kiss. I loved those now! They were so…soft. They were sweet. Nothing like I had with the other girls. They were all stuck up whores with their Chihuahua noses in their cheap perfumed air. I held my breath when they did. It was nasty shit.

"It's official" I told her and gave her one more kiss before letting her out of my room to go get dressed in her room.

I realized something right now. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, James, Victoria, and I were all screwed. Oh well, better go get ready for lessons. Which I don't need!

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

I was humming Mine by Taylor Swift as I changed into my white skirt, white tank and blue v-neck.

"Someone's happy" Rose grinned wearing a mini skirt with a maroon mid sleeved form fitting flannel with a grey tank top.

"I am" I shrugged happily as I pinned back my hair and put on another coat of lip-gloss. I put more effort into my looks. Ever since Tom happened I tried to look at my best, and look classy at the same time. Try to look beautiful.

"Oh my god! Emmett predicted this!" Rose said and gave out an 'Ahh!' as in a Halleluiah prayer song.

"You're hanging around Emmett too much. What did he predict?" I asked as we both headed to Cassidey's room to borrow some heels.

"He predicted that you and Edward would hook up. I knew it!" She yelled and made a 'cha ching!' noise and the gesture with her arm.

"What?" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs, ran out in his grey boxers and his muscle shirt staring at rose.

"Yup. They did it!" Rose squealed. Emmett grinned and made a thinking face.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Emmett laughed and nodded to his shoulder then ran off to the second floor of the house yelling, "Justin! You owe me forty bucks!"

Oh god, they were betting? I felt bad for Justin; he just lost forty dollars.

"Emmett? Can you be any louder?" Edward yelled from his room and turned on Pandora again. I prayed for a no music war, and God was being nice today.

"Sorry!" Emmett boomed with a laugh and it became quiet.

"Hey Cassidey can I borrow some shoes?" I asked. She stared at me and pulled her newly short blonde hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah sure, but don't take the orange, blue, or the light green ones. The rest you can have the rest. They're called heels by the way" She said with a small smile. I gave one back and Rose and I headed to her closet. I tried to pick ones that matched my outfit so I picked the strappy white ones and Rose picked the black ones.

"Thanks Cassidey" I said and Rose and I were about to leave when she told us, "You can call me Cass if you want"

That made me super happy. I was glad we were getting along. It was about time. It was Alice and the others I had to work on. The guys were nice, but we had to start conversation if we wanted to talk to them. I think they were still warming up to us.

"Bella, c'mon we need to go" Carter said popping his head into my room. I nodded to him and left, kicking Alice's stuff out of the way to get to the door.

We left in three cars, yeah I now crazy, and were headed to Esme's sister's, Elizabeth's, dance studio. It was quiet in the car John Mayer playing on the radio and a little bit of Chris Tomlin, and we arrived. It was a small light orange and pink building, and we walked inside and the walls were a bright inviting green. The receptionist saw Esme and grinned as she pointed to the door behind her. Esme nodded and led us through and I saw a petite woman with blonde hair and big brown eyes like Esme's. She smiled at us and stopped warming up and floated towards us.

"Hey! I'm Aunt Lizzy to all y'all Cullens and I will be nothing else. Unless you want Aunt Elizabeth, then that's cool too" She said and made a thinking face and then went back to her smile.

"Ok, which one of you has the most dance experience" She asked. Carlisle and Carter raised their hands and Lizzy grinned.

"Ok, you cutie, c'mere!" She said and pulled Carter towards her. We all watched. Esme was giggling to herself, and smiling at them.

"Waltz" She said. Carter nodded and they got in the position. The music started and it was Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You. Carter laughed as they spun around the room and switched to the tango. I would tell Carter was having a blast and then they switched to the regular square dance, and many others.

"Very good Mr. Cutie. Now let's try the samba" She giggled and Carter rolled his eyes but had a smile on his grown up face. They started dancing and were all over the dance floor. Carter dipped the 5'2 woman and they finished and we all applauded.

"I want to teach you all the art of waltzing! And regular ballroom dancing, the regular slow dance." Lizzy grinned. We all got nervous as Lizzy sized us all up.

"Ok, so if I made a list of al the people who are going to be paired up with one another. Well, for our wedding, as in who will walk who down the aisle. So it'll be Carter and Cassidey, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Caitlin and Justin, Victoria and James, Rochelle and Trevor, Frankie and Ryan, Sean and Brianna unless you want to bring your own dates. Now remember you guys are only thirteen so nothing more than a kiss and a hug. Now Bella and Edward, since you two are the Maid of Honor, and Best Man, you two will have to be each other's dates, if you don't mind" Dad said and smiled at us.

"I'm bringing Josh!" Brianna grinned.

"Ok, he can come. But I want Sean walking you down" Esme said sternly. Brianna and Sean moaned and stuck their tongues out at one another and shoved each other until Sean fell down and Brianna sat on him.

"Sean, Bri, cut it out! Idiots" Lizzy said as she pulled them apart.

"Sorry Aunt Lizzy" They chimed and Bri kicked him in the shin.

"My lady" Edward grinned and held out his hand. I giggled and took it as he took me into his arms. He hand went onto my waist and I backed off a little bit.

"Edward, I can't dance" I told him. He shrugged and wrapped his whole arm around my waist and pulled me up, my toes on top of his Converse.

"It's all in the leading" He said huskily which me feel faintish. Oh lord.

He started dancing but Lizzy came over and tsked me.

"Oh my child. You need to learn how to move yo feet. Ok, not follow my lead" She said and she made me make a circle. Then showed me which motions to move my feet in. She added Edward and soon enough we were twirling it was amazing. So romantic.

"This is so amazing. I feel like I'm floating" I whispered to Edward. He made a crooked smile that I love so much and nodded.

"I used to come here when I was a little kickass. My mom and douche used to fight a lot. Aunt Lizzy used to let me join each class. Well, the older classes I would observe and just watch; the ladies were super sexy, but nothing compared to you. I learned a lot though. I've been ballroom dancing every since. I just never told anybody. I'd look like a sissy ass. No one wants that" He said. I slapped his arm and giggled.

"I think it's nice. At least we know you know how to dance. And I am still learning." I told him. He tightened his grip on my waist.

"You'll be good in no time" HE smiled. I smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lizzy came over and raised a brow.

"I'll keep my mouth shut. Only because you're my favorite nephew" She smirked. Edward smirked back and they made faces at each other.

"Lizzy, are you younger than Esme?" I asked. She gave me a 'duh' look.

"No" She said sarcastically, "I always used to babysit the little ankle biters when Esme went on her slut nights. I'm only eight years younger than Esme. I just turned 30!" She shrugged.

"Aunt Lizzy!" Emmett cried, "I thought I was your favorite nephew" He pouted. Lizzy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Emmett, babe, you're my favorite oaf." She said and gave him a slobbery kiss on his cheek and a slap in the head.

"Aw, shucks" Emmett said with a 'Dopey' voice and blushed.

"Wait, Esme was only 21 when she had Emmett and 22 when she married Edward's Dad?" I asked shocked. That was so young!

"Yup, I told you, my sisters a slut" She said. Edward chuckled and she and Lizzy gave each other a look and stuck their tongues out. Lizzy reminded me of Renee; how free spirited she as, and how she was set in her childish ways.

"Ok, now everyone I had an idea" Lizzy yelled with a grin and rounded us up.

"Since I've been known to rebel against my parents, and my sister, I have an idea of a grand entrance you could say. Let's spice up this weddin'!"

**Hope you all like this! Oh, and I gave you a double update! Read the next chappie! **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	24. She's Putty In Your Fatass Hands

**Edward POV (Platt) **

Aunt Liz is a fucking genius! I'm proud to call her my auntie.

"So, rehearsal starts tomorrow at the church right after school. Now don't be late or I'll be seriously pissed off with you. Now go you ankle biters!" She said and slapped us all on our asses and pushed us out the door.

"Your aunt is excited" Bella said. I gave her a look. No Aunt Liz was a freaking maniac.

"Bella, she isn't excited. She's eccentric" I said and took her hand and took her to my Volvo with Bri, Sean, and Caitlin in the backseat. I grabbed Bella's tiny hand and we held hands on my center console. My sibs already knew, and other relations were being made. Shit. This family is so wrong in so many ways.

"Ed, I need advice" Sean said getting to the point. I looked back to see him staring at me with those blue eyes. They make me do anything; and I HATE it!

"What up lil man?" I asked. I saw Bella smile and glance at me. Ooh, she likes a family man. Well, I'll give her a family man!

"I'm going to ask out Jordynn, and I need help. How should I ask her?" He asked. Ah, the girl talk. I'm used this. I set up Trevor and that hot girl at the school, Monica.

"Ok, do you have a class with her?" I asked. He nodded. Ok, that's good.

"Homeroom, and my math class" He said. Great!

"Ok, well walk her to her class and say, 'Hey babe. Wanna go to a wedding?' She's putty in your fatass hands" I grinned. Sean put his hands under his ass and blushed. Pussy.

"No Edward!" Bella said irritated and looked to Sean.

"I'm a girl and take it from my perspective. Walk her to her class, and say 'Hey Jordynn, my mom's wedding is coming, up, and I was wondering if you'd be my date?' She's putty in your perfect hands" She smiled. Shit, that was hot!

"You sure it'll work?" He asked nervous. We are Platts, and we aren't nervous.

"Yup, trust me." Bella assured. God, she's amazing.

"Edward, how do I ask Chad?" Brianna asked. I gripped the wheel tighter. In my eyes no one will be good enough for my sister, but as a big brother I had to help, protect, and assure. That's what my bio dad told me before he…died.

"Well, Bri Babe, just ask him in your English class. Say, 'My mom's wedding is soon, and wanna be date?' it's simple, easy. Just how us guys like it" I smiled. It's true.

"You guys like your girls that way too?" Caitlin sneered. I raised my brows. Excuse me?

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really, that's why you dated Tanya?" She asked with a smile. Bella's hand slipped out of mine. Damn it. Caitlin was doing this on purpose! That little…mean girl!

"I dumped her a long time ago. You know that Cate" I said sternly obviously trying to make my freaking point. She just shrugged Brianna slapped her in the head and Sean in the knee.

"Really? I thought I heard you say 'I miss you baby'" She mimicked. I'm so pissed. I'm really getting mad at Caitlin. Why the fuck is she doing this?

"Cate, I said that before Bella and I were together. I'd never cheat on a girl. Ever. Now shut up" I said as calm as I could. I didn't want to yell, it was overrated.

"Whatever, I know I what I heard" She murmured and looked away.

"Bella don't worry about that Tanya bitch. Mom kicked her out" She grinned, "Plus Caitlin is being a sleazy slut who is just jealous of people in relationships" She said with a smug smile. Oh shit. I turned on some music and tried to grab Bella's hand, but she moved it and looked out the window at the trees and other shit going by. I finally gave up and breathed out as I heard Sean trying to break the two idiots in the back.

"Shut the fuck up ok? God, Cate this is your fault! If you didn't try to jeopardize Edward's chance with Bella, she wouldn't be rejecting him! Bri, you shouldn't of gone Sammi Sweetheart on her ass" He growled. I banged my head on the steering wheel. FML.

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

Great, the second relationship I had gone down the crapper. Pardon my French. Well, this was fabulous.

"Hey sweetheart, what's on your mind?" Dad asked as I sat in Esme's studio and strummed on Justin's guitar. I was playing Who Knew by P!nk.

"Nothing, just thinking" I said and set it aside. He walked by, kissed Esme on the cheek, and sat with me on the paint splattered couch.

"Care to share?" He asked. I shrugged. Then it hit me. I made a small smile.

"Um, do you mind if I go see Charlie?" I asked. It would be nice to see him. I haven't seen him since the camping trip.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" He asked. Esme glanced at us and continued painting the landscape.

"I'm sure. I'll be back in a few hours" I smiled, kissed his cheek, and left the room. On my way out I saw Edward sitting on his bed sorting clothes into our color coded laundry baskets. He was sorting out some things and I saw him get frustrated and throw it back into the pile. I so badly wanted to go over there and help him but I needed some time to think. I grabbed the keys from the rack and my sunglasses from the bowl. Getting into the blue SUV and drove down the street to Olympiad St.

I saw Charlie and Seth on the porch fixing the bench Sue brought from La Push. Leah was with Jacob and they were laughing at them as they got frustrated. I smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" I waved and got out. Charlie beamed. I loved the feeling we both got when we got together. Leah got out of Jacob's arms and ran to me and scooped me up in a true Jacob fashion. I laughed and hugged her back as Sue waved with Seth.

"Hey Bells, haven't seen you 'round here in a while what's up?" Sue asked coming down the steps to give me a hug.

"Oh, just some problems at home. I wanted an escape. The many joys of having a license" I giggled. Sue grinned and gave me a small high five and we giggled together. Leah didn't care that Sue and I had a bond; she actually enjoyed it. When I was younger I used to have girl days with them but that changed when I got older. I rarely saw them. Except for the accidental run-ins.

"Girl, I know what you're talkin' bout" Leah giggled along with us. I smiled at here and then I heard Seth's scoff.

"Hello, we're right here" Seth said. I squealed and attacked the 5"11 fifteen year old. He caught me and spun me around and planted a big 'ol slobbery kiss on my cheek. He put me down and Leah and Jake gave me a group hug. Finally Charlie. He stood up and I hugged the 35 year old.

"What are you going here baby girl?" He asked. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"I caught Tom cheating on me, and then my new boyfriend just cheated me. I think. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" I asked and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Charlie Swan. The same eyes I have. Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Let me call Carlisle." He smiled and went back into the house.

"You should make your lasagna. Or Grandma Swan's Bolognese. Yum" Seth grinned. I slapped him in the arm but nodded.

"You two staying for dinner?" I asked Jake and Leah. They shrugged

"If you're cooking, then I'm staying. The chief won't mind" He said with a huge Jacob grin. Leah smirked and kissed his tan cheek then slapped it lightly and walked back into the house. I followed her lead and it still looked the same form when I visited when I was younger. Except a painting of a russet, grey, brown, and white wolves. There was also a Quileute rug underneath the coffee table and a dream catcher on the wall. I liked the new stuff. Then there was a Quileute wolf crest next to the stairs. I liked it.

"Ok, Bella, what happened with Tom? Did you know I caught him and his friends speeding the other day?" Charlie asked as he set the table. Sue just warmed up some pasta from leftovers in the pan with olive oil. It smelled delicious. I just sat at the island and played with the fake wax apple.

"He cheated on me with Lauren Mallory. I should've seen it coming though" I shrugged. Charlie stopped setting the table and looked to me.

"Bella, why would he do that?" He asked getting all concerned. I shrugged again.

"I wouldn't have sex with him" I whispered. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and glanced to me.

"I'll kill 'em" Jacob growled, anger pulsing through him. I felt bad as Leah tried to calm him down.

"Jake, no. Don't." I told him with pleading eyes. He visibly relaxed and nodded. Leah ran a hand up and down his muscled arm and he bent down to give her a peck on her forehead. I turned away. I couldn't look at it without thinking of my boy back home with his laundry chore. I smiled a little bit when I imagined his cute expression as he got frustrated and threw the pieces of clothing into the color coded laundry baskets.

"So, Charlie did you catch him yet?" Seth asked quietly as we ate the pasta. I stopped chewing for a moment and glanced at him before chewing again. Charlie was staring at Seth and blinked for a moment before answering. He reached under the table and took my hand as I closed my eyes and waited for his answer. I squeezed his hand and tried my hardest to keep my tears in.

"No son, I haven't caught that son of a bitch yet. But when we do he will pay for what he did" He answered through gritted teeth. Sue rubbed my forearm with a small sympathetic smile before eating again.

"Hey Leah where's Kayla?" I smiled looking around. I saw her play toys in her part of the living room. The only thing missing was her.

"Oh Billy took her for the day. He took her to the beach and they had a Grampie day" Jake smiled. I smiled back. I loved when Jake talked about Kayla. You might think most teenage boys would be dead beat dads, but not Jake. He stuck by Leah's side the whole entire time. Kayla and Leah were his world. You could see the pride in his eyes when he talked about either of them. It was the cutest thing!

"So, Charlie, Mom, Jake and I have some news" Leah said slowly and nervously and put her fork down. We all froze. I stared at Leah wide eyed. No way. You would've thought Leah would've learned from the first time. I put my fork down and put my head in my hands. Oh god.

"I'll kill you" Seth said slowly through his teeth as he lunged for Jacob across the table. Jacob yelped before Leah jumped onto his lap, blocking Seth's attack.

"Damn it Leah!" He shouted and got up angrily and walked out of the kitchen to the backyard.

"Leah, please don't tell me it's what I think it is" Sue pleaded. Charlie just sat there and bit his lip as he thought. I looked to the picture of Harry Clearwater, Sue, Seth, and Leah. It was before Harry had his heart attack and I thought about how Harry would take this news. I sympathized him. I know he would've had a break down from the first pregnancy, but the might be second one definitely would've killed him.

"No mom, I'm not pregnant" Leah said with a roll of her eyes and got off Jacob's lap. Jacob visibly relaxed and he breathed out a sigh of relief. I raised a brow. He gave me a 'Tell you later' face and I nodded.

"We were thinking about getting engaged" Leah said and wrung her hands in her lap. Sue opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed it, cleared her throat and asked, "What?"

"Mrs. Swan, I know that were very young, only 17, but it's almost the end of the summer, and I am madly in love with your daughter. This isn't a fling, or a flimsy relationship, this is the real thing. We already have a beautiful daughter whom we love with all our hearts but I want us to be a complete family. Not just Mommy and Daddy still dating. I'd be honored to have your daughter's hand in marriage." Jacob said in his mini-speech. I gasped and covered my mouth my hand. It was so beautiful. I'd never seen anything like it. It brought tears to my eyes as I thought about my boy.

"Jacob, how do I know you won't ever hurt my daughter?" Sue asked in a quiet voice. Jake looked at her determined.

"You have my word, I have never hurt Leah in any shape or form, nor do I ever plan to" He promised. I had tears in my eyes now and so did Leah. This was such a special moment. Charlie stared at me Jake and Leah and nodded.

"What about Kayla? You would never hurt her when you and Leah marry and when you guys grow older?" She asked again. Jake shook his head.

"Mrs. Swan, I can't fathom the thought" He said seriously. Oh my god. They were serious.

"As Leah's step-father, you have my blessing. But I have some rules: You will not get married until you finish your senior year, and finish college. Then your mother, Billy Black, and I will fund it." He said as he held Sue's hand under the table.

"Thank you chief, and I promise you we will follow all those rules" Jacob said, and you can hear the gratefulness in his voice. Dang, they were serious.

"Fine, you have mine as well. But before you two get engaged, you need to talk to Seth. It means a lot for Charlie to give his blessing, but Leah, Seth has always been there for you, and when your father was getting deployed over sees, and gone for numerous months, who took the man of the house, the fatherly role? He did. You have to have his as well" Sue said. Leah nodded and scooted her chair closer to Jake's and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the head, I sighed.

"I'm happy for you two" I said. Leah smiled and held my hand with her free one. We'd always be sisters; in our way. In a form we were step-sisters, and in a way sisters by friendship.

"Charlie, is it ok, if I go back home? I have some things I need to straighten out; I'm tired of running" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Maybe we can work out a schedule, you can stay here a few nights a week, and at the Cullens a few nights a week. It's great having you here, honey" He told me. I nodded and stood up, grabbing my keys from the counter. I gave Charlie, Sue, Jake, and Leah kisses on their cheeks and hugs good-bye then went outside to bid Seth good-bye.

"Hey Seth, I'm leaving" I told him softly as he stared at the tree in the backyard angrily.

"I thought were you staying" He said. I shrugged.

"Not anymore. You know, Leah's not pregnant" I told him. He whipped his head around to stare at me.

"She isn't?" He asked quickly. I shook my head. He cracked a small smile.

"That's great. I mean Melissa is enough for right now. What was their news?" He asked. I smiled.

"They asked for Charlie and Sue's blessing" I said. He scowled.

"They're not getting mine. Not until after high school and college when they can do this damn thing properly. It's what Dad would've wanted" He said and looked at me and we had a moment of silence. He sat in the patio chair and out his head in his hands. I gave his temple a kiss and left through the backyard gate and to my SUV.

What's with people and wedding fever?

I arrived at the house to find it peaceful and quiet. Which was rare. I put my keys on the rack before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, where's everyone?" I asked scaring Carlisle. He shrugged.

"I think they went out. Well, Esme's sons went out, except for Emmett and Edward. The girls are at the mall" He said. I nodded and went upstairs. I saw Edward laying on his bed with his head on his pillow and laying on his stomach. I went to my room quickly, kicked off my shoes and took off my sweater before going to Edward's room.

"Hey can I come in?" I asked. He nodded and rolled over onto his back. I came in and sat next to him on his bed. He let a tear slowly go down his face and I couldn't help but feel guilty. This was partially my fault. I went over and lay on my side as stroked his cheek and stared at his pained face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He just let out one sob, and took my waist and pulled me to him silently crying into my chest. I ran my hands up and down his back as he let out all his emotions. I buried my face into his neck as he calmed down and backed away. His eyes were red and I wiped them clean.

Edward doesn't cry. He always has that goofy, dumb, and adorable smile on his beautiful face, and now it's pained. It broke me.

"Don't leave me, please, don't leave me" He whispered. I nodded against him and he closed his eyes again as he tightened his arms around me. He sniffled and took a shaky breath before speaking again.

"I should come with a fucking warning sign: Gets attached easily, and has abandonment issues. Beware" He joked but made it was a fail. I brushed the hair out of his eyes, and kissed him softly.

"Care to share?" I whispered. He nodded.

"When my dad…died I took it the hardest. I felt like he left us because he didn't want us. That made me feel abandoned. I got attached easily, and was so freaking afraid I would lose my mommy, Alice, and Emmett. Then when my mom remarried David and I got attached to him easily. Then when he left, my issues got worse to down the crapper. Especially when the custody papers; I was at my worst. We also had 5 plus more kids in the house. It got stressful. That's why I'm so terrified of getting into a relationship because of my attachment issues. I can't take one more person walking out on me; I don't know where my breaking point is. I'm just fucked up like that" He explained in a strained voice. I hugged him tighter to me and he stroked my hair. We stayed like that until I heard a door open and then the chaos came. I got up and locked the door and went back to laying with him.

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. I should've known Caitlin was doing this out of spite. I know you never cheat on anyone" I told him. He gave me a happy looked and kissed my forehead and tucked me under his chin.

"Let's take a nap" I said. He laughed brushed the hair out of my face and nodded.

"Sounds like a pottery plan. I'm so exhausted I ate so many bowls of Cocoa Puffs, I think I won a freaking medal" He laughed. I giggled and snuggled into his side and he stroked my back as we watched The Nanny and had an amazing nap.

**Aw, I thought this chapter was ahmazinglyy ka-ute! **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	25. Stripping and Make It Look Like A Quicky

**Brianna POV (Platt) **

"I'll see you guys after school" Edward grinned that freaking grin he grins. Oh crap; he's up to something. I looked to my twin and he looked to Edward. Something was up. Edward gave me his usual kiss on the head and Sean's usually sex hair routine.

"He's up to something; something not good" I said. Sean nodded as we walked up to our tiny middle school. Victoria and James went out and did their own thing.

"So when are you going to ask Jordynn out?" I asked with a smile looking over to her. She was very pretty. She had long thin black hair, and had dark eyes. She usually had her contacts in, but sometimes had her glasses which were by the way ahdorable! She is braces free-that's a plus- and is on the short side. I'd say about 5"1, 5"2. While Sean is 5"7. Aw, that's so cute!

"In homeroom" He said. I grinned.

"Good choice. Especially since I sit right in front of you" I giggled and skipped away to my group of friends. Which were Josh, Cameron, Jordynn, Gigi, and Nicole. Brooklynn was absent.

"So, what are you plans for this weekend?" I asked them as we sat down.

"I might go to the mall. Brooklynn, G, and I were supposed to go. Want to come?" She asked. I nodded excitedly.

"Sure. What time? I have my moms wedding entrance rehearsal on Saturday." I said. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. I think I got that saying right. Oh well.

"Wait, I thought it was a rumor Dr. Cullen and your Esme were getting married?" Cameron asked with wide eyes. I nodded. Sean bit his lip.

"Yeah, it's true. We're making a surprise entrance. We were dancing to the aisle to Forever by Chris Brown and we're doing the same while we exit the ceremony. Then we're having a reception entrance where the boys come in while putting on their pants making it look like a quickie then when we leave we'll have them stripping. Mom will be is freaked; it'll be hilarious!" I laughed. Sean cracked a smile and nodded.

"So, are invited? We are second family" Josh pointed out. Jordynn nodded.

"I want to see Esme again. She's always so sweet" She smiled. I held in a giggle. Oh if she knew.

"Of course, you guys are! I'll give you guys' invitations…when I find extras. You know, I'll steal a few and my mom can get more; she'll have extras. But Josh, do you want to be my date?" I asked him and looked up through my lashes. I saw Sean's hands ball up and Josh nodded wordlessly. Um, is that a yes or a freaking no?

"Yes?" I asked. He nodded vigorously and picked me up in a hug. I squealed when was taken off the ground and then put back down.

"You can count on me!" He said fast-like. I grinned; I knew I could!

"So like what time should I pick you, or what?" He asked. I thought about it and looked to Sean who shrugged. Then I cracked an idea. Damn, I'm hanging around Edward too much.

"How would you be to dancing with my siblings and me in my parents wedding entrance?" I asked with a sly grin. I felt like tapping my fingers together like Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Beast.

"Brianna Esme" Sean warned. I help if my middle finger in a 'Shut up and listen' way and to also say 'Fuck off'. It worked. Sean glared. Good.

"That would be amazing. Are you serious?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"That sounds great!"

"Great! Well, I'll call you on Friday and tell you the details about our rehearsal schedule" I told him. He nodded and gave me another hug. The bell rang and Sean dragged me away then stared at me.

"What the fuck was that about?" He asked really pissed off. I don't know why, I mean Josh was my date, might as well have some fun with him too.

"I don't now, I want some fun" I said and shimmied as I walked up the steps to my homeroom class. Sean groaned as I slid across his table and to my seat next to Nicole. She nudged me and I nodded as I looked behind me to Jordynn and Sean and winked at him. He scowled at me and flicked my head making me turn around. Jerk-off!

"So tell me about your dance" Brooklynn smiled. I squealed and went on and on about the moves we were using for example: Ryan's walking hand-stand, Frankie and Cassidey's swinging, Emmett and Trevor's flyer throwing, Alice and Rosalie's sex motion, James chicken dance, and all that shit.

"Of course!" Jordynn screamed. Everyone stared at her in our homeroom class. Sean burst out laughing as she blushed and pulled her hood up and pulled the strings; she looked like a bowling pin.

"Miss Du Bois, what did you agree to?" Miss Brande asked, with a curious look. Miss Brande was an ahmazing teacher, and was always fair. She liked to meddle in her student's love lives, and enjoyed long walks on the beach.

"She agreed to be my date to my mother's wedding" Sean grinned. The class whooped and hollered and Jordynn just shrunk in her seat. Ha, she can't take spotlight.

"Oh yes, I got my invite!" Miss Brande smiled. I nodded.

"Liz is making us a grand entrance" I said. She gasped. She and Aunt Liz were like best friends, and she knew how unique Aunt Liz is. I'm more like Aunt Liz then my own mommy. Oh how I love my mommy.

"No way! That's so cool!" Miss Brande squealed we all stared. This wasn't strange at all.

"Yeah, it is! Miss Brande you can come. I saw your name on my mom's guest list" Sean said. He did? I turned around-Jordynn still looking like a bowling pin- and made him a face .What?

"That's wonderful! Ok kids, see you later" She said and started playing Forever by Chris Brown on her laptop. We all danced out of there and Jordynn let her hood down and walked with Sean, Josh, and I to our PE class.

"Hey Bri, what does your dress look like?" Jordynn asked. I smirked.

"It's short, strapless, and tight" I said. Josh gulped.

**Edward POV (Platt) **

"No! Ryan, you're not doing it right" Aunt Liz whined. Ryan started yelling nonsense at her like Jim freaking Carrey, and smacked the wall. Whoa there tiger!

"Aunt Liz, I'm fucking trying" He said getting angry. Haha!

"Well try harder, ya moron!" She said frustrated. They made faces then we went to the back of the studio. Bella put my hands on her waist and I left them there as Aunt Liz told us to get back to the hallway to start over again.

"Is this normal?" Josh, Brianna's date, whispered to her. Bri giggled and nodded.

"You get used to it; eventually" She laughed and they went to the back of the line. Grr, go away!

"From the top! Cassidey and Frankie this time extend your arms when you swing, and Emmett and Trevor try to throw the flyers higher up in the air, now Alice and Rose try to make your sex motions more noticeable. Like the audience knows what y'all are doing. Now James, make your dance more…chickeney! From the top!" Aunt Liz said again and sat in the corner, her short legs curled up to chest. She pressed play on her iHome, and Emmett and Trevor threw their flyers higher up in the air and strutted down the 'aisle' they're arms going side to side in that gangster-yeah I said it! - motion with their stupid smirks on their ugly faces, then Trevor put his feet together and hopped from side to side with Emmett went in circles pointing his fingers then they were back to their gangster thing.

Cassidey and Frankie strutted down making each step noticeable and then thrust their hips, then made that wave thingy mabober, then did that cha-ching thing with their fake bouquets in their hands, then did these other moves called I-Don't-Know-What-The-Fuck-This-Is and then did this weird thing with their hips again.

Now it was Ryan's turn, he went from side to side snapping his fingers doing the Step-foot-step-away thing, then a cigarette fell from his pocket and the Cullens gasped. OH wow, it's not like they haven't seen a fag before! Trevor bent down to pick it up then transferred-I think I used that word right- and did this walking-hand-stand thing again. It was epic!

"Good job Ryan! I like the way you incorporated the ciggy move! Do it from the top now!" Aunt Liz called. Ryan nodded and did this hop thing and ran off like the others.

Now it was Caitlin and Justin. They're dance number sucked, but they were good. Justin started out in a spin and Caitlin this mamba, samba thing with her arms and did the step-touch thing again that Emmett did. They did that the whole time. Lame-ohs!

Next it was James and Josh and James did this chicken wing dance with his arms and Josh did a small one. They did the step-touch thing too. Damn, why is that so pop-pop-pop-ular? Then Josh turned around and did this cool thing with his legs, and this move with his arms. It was cool. He was a good dancer; and James looked like a fucking idiot.

Next was Victoria and Sean-half of us are going twice in this shin-dig- and they also did the step-touch thing. Victoria bounced her arms, and Sean pumped his arms. Fist pump, fist pump! They did that down the aisle and it was again as I said, lame-ohs!

Now it as Cassidey and Frankie, and Cassidey ran down with Frankie's hand in hers and they linked fingers, spinning down the aisle, like leaned back and spinning. It looked like fun! I wish I was them.

It was now Jordan and Sean-whoop!-and did this I'm-Going-To-Punch-you boxer move and did it down the aisle.

Now it was Alice and Jasper and Alcie was on Jasper's back pumping her fist while he spun around down the aisle. It was funny, and looked very confusing. I would so fall.

Now it was Emmett and Rose and Rose did this shimmy thing while Emmett did the popping the knee thing.

Trevor was doing the Michael Jackson moon walk and Rochelle shimmied her hips and at the end they bumped asses and ran back. Cute.

Vic and James were going sideways and did this Sun-Is-Shining this with their arms like they just saw the sun for the first time.

Josh did this Greaser spin and puffed out his collar and looked like he was swimming to the surface of a pool and Brianna leaned her back, back and pretended she was smacking an ass. It was funny.

Carter and Cassidey went and Cassidey did this bouncing thing and Carter kept spinning down the aisle. Not very creative, tsk, tsk.

Sean was doing this karaoke step, holding Jordynn's hand that was doing that thing where you jump and click your heels. They were good.

Now it was Bella and me. I wagged my brows and she blushed and we did this boxer move that said I'm-Gonna-Punch-You, and we took each step at a time. I was glad. We took the most time on our dance. We got to the middle then we stepped back and ran to our family-yes, I'm slowly accepting this- and we were in the front.

In the beginning we all did the step-touch, and we were pretty in synch. Then we all backed away and made an aisle where Jasper demonstrated what Carlisle was going to do. He did a somersault and then danced back to us then turned around and led the way, and the people in the front did the boxer move thing Bella and I did Then the middle people did the Sun-Is-Shining move, and did the sideways step-touch. Emmett was at the back and doing some retarded move. We all got to the 'alter' part of the 'church' and then we all slowed down as the song did and we put our arms up and slowly moved them, and looked like small little worms. Ew. The upper body was moving but our feet were gripped to the floor.

Then here comes the bride-AKA Bella- and she had her arm pumping as she did a step-touch thing. She got to the middle and did this weird sway with her hips-which was so sexy!-and spun before meeting me. Then we went from left-to-right and to the end of the aisle and faced each other. Emmett bumped me 'accidentally' making me knock her over Bella.

"Damn it! It was supposed to make you guys kiss" he whined. I glared.

"Idiot!" I said and helped Bella up. She brushed herself off and smiled.

"No problem Emmett" she shrugged.

"That was great you guys! Jordynn, Josh, nice moves. Ok, so I like you're guys' steps, nice I choreograph nicely. Well, I'll see you guys next week!" Aunt Liz squealed.

"Look, if you keep your lips off my sister, we'll have a good relationship. Keep hands, off vayjays, and asses. If you break those rules, you'll be sorry" I said threatening Josh. No one will _ever_ hurt my sister. Ever.

"Don't worry Edward, I promise I won't" He said. I nodded. He better not.

"Tomorrow we get to talk the honeymoon" Bella said with a fake smile. I groaned. I don't want to hear about where my parents are doing the hanky-panky.

"Neither do I" I said as she grabbed my hand from the arm that was around her shoulders.

"But hey, we get dress champagne" I grinned. She just rolled her eyes and muttered, "My boy" then some other crap. Hmm…her boy. That sounded great.

**Ok, I know I spelt amazing wrong-I'm not that stupid. It's just in the Platt's POV so you now how they talk so don't give me shit about that please. I know how to spell amazing. I also used a lot of exclamation marks, and hyphens. It probably got annoyed at some point, but hey bear with me please. **

**I'll post the video of the entrance dance. It's ahmazing! I added some extra moves-since there are so many kids in this story- but I used every dance in that video. I also have like three other videos, but that's for another chapter. **

**The video will be on my profile, and I hope you all like it(:**

**Also, the pics of Josh and Jordynn will be on my profile too. **

**XOXO, Lizzy. **


	26. Bring It, Serf!

**Bella POV **

After a week after Carlisle and Esme's wedding entrance rehearsal, I convinced Dr. Price to take the wrap off of my ankle. The cast came off a week after, but he wanted it to be wrapped. I asked Edward to come with me but he had football so Emmett took me inside.

"Excited Bella?" Dr. Price asked with a raised brow. I giggled and nodded as I bounced in my seat on the examination table. Emmett boomed a laugh and flashed a grin.

"Alright, well, has it felt swollen, been any pain?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Everything has been perfect. I've been icing it everyday to keep it from swelling, and I haven't been doing cheer so I tried to do everything I could to make it heal faster" I smiled. He just laughed at me as he started taking off the surgical tape and took the wrap off. I squealed again

"I'm so excited!" I said again and gave out another giggle. Woo-hoo!

"Well, I want you to take off another week of cheer, come back for a check-up and if everything's good I'll clear you to keep doing cheer, and other things" He waved off. I nodded.

"Alright, well thank you" I smiled. He nodded and helped me down and I rolled my ankle in a rotation movement.

"How does that feel?" He asked. I shrugged. Honesty, I felt fine. I don't get the big idea, but he's just being too cautious.

"It feels great. I'll see you next week" I told him, grabbed Emmett's arm, and raced out of the hospital building.

"Slow down there Speed Racer!" Emmett yelled once we reached his Jeep. It wasn't the safest, but I didn't care. I needed some time to be a teenager; that responsible persona usually got annoying.

"Oh Emmett chill out" I told him. He just stared then squealed, and smiled. I raised a brow. What is wrong with this guy?

"What?"

"You're being a Platt more and more these days! I'm so proud" HE said and sniffed just for the fun of it. He was right. I was spending too much time with Edward and I loved it.

"So, you excited for the wedding?" He asked. I shrugged. It was in a few weeks, and Esme was stressing me out more than ever.

"I guess. She's just putting more stress on me than she was before. Now it's 'Bella, did you get your Maid of Honor speech finished?', or 'Bella! Did you make sure to book an appointment with the fittings?', or 'Bella, did you double check the guest list? My sister can't be next to Roger Williams, her ex-boyfriend'. Gosh your mom is a busy woman" I said getting tired just thinking about it.

"Well Aunt Liz can't be next to Roger, because last time she threw a cup of boiled water on his nuts when she caught him cheating on her and he called her a cheat slut. That's the last time they talk, I don't blame her for wanting to be the hell away from him" Emmett shrugged. I pursed my lips and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, well we have fitting coming up soon, and I don't exactly like our dresses. What are you guys' wearing?" I asked. Emmett grinned.

"Well Bella-Boo, I told the guy at the stop to fit us, but I had my own plans. We're wearing black skinny jeans, grey un-tucked dress shirts which are BTW so uncomfortable, and these black button-up vests. With a white tie. We're al wearing our signature sneakers too" He laughed. I giggled. Ooh, they're in trouble.

"You're so screwed" I said. He laughed and gave me a noogie.

"Oh stop it!"

"Ok, little boo, let's get to class" He smiled and pulled up to the school. I got out and Emmett threw his arm over my shoulder and we walked up. I saw Edward hanging out with his football friends and Emmett pulled my arm back.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked. I saw Tom staring at me from afar and I nodded still staring at Tom.

"I'll be fine. I have Edward" I smiled. He nodded and gave me a smile, before kissing my head quick and running over to his friends yelling, "Yo man wassup?"

I headed over to the jocks where I hung out and Edward smiled at me. I smiled back and ran over to give him a hug. He gave me one and I saw Tom glaring as he stormed over, walking away from the wall where he was by himself.

"Tom, we need to talk" I said. He glared at me before pushing me out of the way and walking over to Edward and Jacob. I felt Leah come over to me with her hand on my arm as she gave me a confident look and looked to the two men.

"What the fuck, are you doing Platt?" Tom spat at Edward. Edward laughed humorlessly and threw his stuff on the floor and took off his jacket, rolling his sleeves up. Oh no.

"You wanna go Platt?" Tom asked incredulously. Edward smirked and jerked her head up.

"Bring it Serf" Edward said and Tom threw his jacket off and threw it on the floor with his binder and backpack.

They circled each other and I felt tears weld in my eyes. I watched as Tom took a swing towards Edward and hit his jaw. The crowd went 'ooh' and I turned to Leah and buried myself in a hug.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered. I nodded.

"Oh my god" I heard Alice say from nearby. She must've heard about the fight.

"Jacob what happened?" Ryan asked. I knew them all now; I was quite proud of myself.

"Tom saw Edward and Bella together, and Edward asked him to fight and that's what they're doing now. It had to be done; there are more things they're fighting over than Bella." Jacob answered. I was suddenly in a new person's arms and I didn't know who. I saw dirty blonde locks and knew it was either Ryan or Jasper. I looked up to see a few people trying to break them up. Jasper was trying to pull Edward away from Tom. He had a busted lip and bruise forming on my jaw. Tom had a bloody nose and a cut on his eyebrow. Emmett was taking Tom away from Edward with the help of Jacob. Jasper was struggling so Carter went up to help him.

"Shh, don't watch. It's getting pretty brutal" Ryan whispered to me. I nodded and hid my face in his chest.

"It's almost over; I can see the principal coming. Edward has a busted lip, bruised jaw, and a bruised left cheekbone. Tom has a cut on his right eyebrow, broken nose, and a bruised forehead from there he hit his forehead on the bench on the table" Ryan whispered to me. I nodded and still didn't watch.

"Edward!" I heard Caitlin scream and I saw Ryan's face get blank.

"Somebody help him!" I heard Trevor yell out and someone went in the direction of the office, in my guess the nurse's office.

"Ryan what happened?" I asked. Ryan just said nothing as he passed me to Alice who hugged me for life. She looked to me and then to the crowd. I couldn't see anything.

"He's been knocked unconscious. Edward. I don't know how, I didn't see" She said. She also had tears. I choked for second and saw Tom limping, with two guys I recognized at Brett and Luke to sit down. The shock wore off and I ran to Edward. I pushed past people and saw Principal Greene talking to Jake and Edward as The nurse helped Edward. A jacked was under his head.

"Get to class! Cullens, Platts, and Serf stay here!" Principal Greene shouted. No body moved.

"Now, or a months worth of detention, and I mean it!" She yelled again. Everyone scrambled as I knelt by Edward. His plump lip was swollen and had crusty dried blood. His cheekbone was starting to turn a yellow color I soon knew would be purple and swollen. His jaw was already purple and starting to swell.

"Edward?" I whispered. Nothing. The nurse had someone take me away from him and it was Emmett.

"Bella, stay here. Nurse is working on him. They called an ambulance" He said. I nodded and put my hair in a pony tail.

"Thank you Ryan, for being there" I said as Ryan sat with Emmett and me. He just shrugged and I put my head on his shoulder.

"It's what family does" He told me and I nodded in agreement.

"Principal Greene, how in trouble is Edward?" Caitlin asked. She hesitated.

"Tom's parents are thinking about pressing charges. But if they don't, then Edward will get suspended of course, and it's up to Coach Clapp if he wants to kick him off the football team. I'll try to keep him on, but it's not up to me." She answered.

"Aunt Terry, will be okay?" I asked. She shrugged as we heard ambulances pull up. The sirens were blaring.

"I'm not sure sweetie, he hit his head pretty hard, knocked out cold" She said. I bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry" I let out and she hugged me. I hugged her back and played with the ends of her blonde hair.

"Sweetheart, you and your family should go home. I'm dismissing you guys for the day." She said. I nodded.

"Did Dad and Esme pick up?" I asked. She nodded.

"Carlisle is on his way. He's meeting us at the hospital." She said. Us?

"You're going?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I might. I mean, it is my nephew" She said. I nodded.

"Ok"

"Bella, c'mon, we need to go" Alice said and dragged me away. I waved by to Aunt Terry as she waved too.

"Mom and Carly are at the hospital. We need to go!" she said and we all left to the lot.

"I have Edward's keys, Bella are you fit for driving?" Emmett asked me. I nodded and he threw me his keys. I found Edward's car and people piled into it. I pulled out and headed straight for the hospital. No one said anything.

We pulled up after about 20 minutes of driving, and I parked in the garage. I hurried up as we all ran together to the entrance doors, and asked for Edward. He arrived 10 minutes before we did, since we stayed a few minutes later, as we caught up on news.

"He's in the ER, and you'll have to wait to see him. I'm sorry Bella" Tawny, the receptionist, told me. I nodded.

"It's fine. Where's Dad?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"Oh, ok. Esme?" I Asked.

"She's in the waiting room in the ER. You guys can go with her" She said. We nodded and then ran around the hospital to find the ER. We finally found it and there sat Esme. With the four younger kids.

"Don't talk. Don't" She said simply and just sat, hugging her purse. Ryan and Emmett went over to her and just hugged her which set her off. I felt so bad.

"What happened?" James asked as I sat down.

"Edward and Tom got in a fight at school. Eward got knocked unconscious, and they have him in the ER; my dad and the other docs are working on him now" I told them. They nodded and we all sat waiting for news from my Dad or Edward's doctor.

**Ooh, suspense! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	27. Oh My God, STFU!

**Edward POV (Platt) **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I swear someone doesn't shut that damn beeper off I'm gonna throw something at it! Little fucker. I tried to sit up to smash it when a tube choked me? What the hell? I opened my eyes and saw my mother with her reading glasses on and she was going over something in a binder. I tried to say something, but it just made me choke again. It itched. I don't think your throat.

"Edward, sweetheart, calm down. I'll get the doctor to take out the tube" My mommy whispered. Doctor? What the fuck is going on here? I looked around the room trying to ignore the prodding in my throat and I was in a hospital room and there was a window. I got a window room. I saw Bella on my right sleeping and Ryan and Emmett sleeping together on the bench by my door.

"Oh my god, Eddie, you alright?" I heard a high pitched voice in my ear. Great, the first thing I her when I wake up is the pixie. Woo-hoo go me. I'm so lucky.

"Alice, sweetheart, he can't talk, so stop trying to get him to" Jasper whispered to her. Sweetheart? She was anything but a sweetheart. Maybe a sweet girl, but her heart is not sweet. If that's what the nickname meant.

"Edward I want you to stay calm and bear with the pain please. This will only take a minute" this doc told me. I can handle pain. I'm a Platt.

The doc took the tape off and I heard something prod my throat, choking me again, and I almost coughed. No Edward! He slid the tube out and it hurt. I pouted and coughed as he handed the tube to the nurse. Damn that thing was long! That was in my throat?

"So Edward, how are you feeling?" the doc asked. I heard more people shuffle in. Bella came in, her face looked a mess, her hair in a messy bun but she still looked beautiful. What's gotten to me? Damn, here comes the marshmallow.

"I'm feeling better. My head hurts like a bitch though" I said my voice scratchy. Alice immediately poured me a cup of water and I took it and drank it all in one sip. Wow. I also cleared my throat.

"Do you remember what happened when you and Tom fought?" Doctor Faggot said. I still didn't know his name so I had to call him Doctor Faggot.

"Yeah. Tom and Bella broke up, and Tom saw Bella and me together, and he just lost it. We got in a fight and last thing I remember was being hit in the cheekbone and my head knocked on the table's bench and going out cold. How long have I been unconscious?" I asked. The doc shrugged

"Only a few hours. It's a good thing you haven't slipped into a coma. How are you feeling physically though? Any pains, or other conditions?" He asked and looked into my ear. Um, doc, what are you lookin' for?

"My head hurts, um; my face feels sore, and my shoulder. That's it." I said and he made me sit up and he listened to my heart. I couldn't even take full breaths! It was like breath, I let half of it out before me makes me do it again. It kind of hurt.

"Alright, I'll prescribe you some pain pills. The pain should only last a few days though" He said. I nodded.

"Alrighty Doc Faggy. When can I leave?" I asked. He thought about it and looked to me.

"Just over night. I want to monitor you, Alan" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pouted while crossed my arms. Damn.

"Alrighty Doc, I undastand" I said in a gangster accent and flashed him the smile. He rolled his eyes at me and smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward" He said amused and left. Bella ran over and attacked me in a hug. I moaned when my shoulder had a sharp pain and she automatically backed off. No! Don't leave me! I told you I had issues!

"I'm sorry" she squeaked. I chuckled and brought her closer to me, pulling her onto my bed. Mom and Carlisle were going over a binder full of stuff my sisters were bust loading me with questions. Damn girls, take a breath.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"You took quite a punch! Did you kick his ass?"

"Eddie, are you getting expelled?"

"Oh my god, girls, STFU!" I said loudly not wanting to piss off my mommy. They all shut up and went one at a time. Thank god!

"Caitlin, I hit my head on the bench and got knocked cold, Cassidey I'm fucking fine, Bri I did kick his ass, and Alice I really have no clue. Shit" I said and thought about it. Damn, I can get expelled. That's my new record.

"What does STFU mean?" Bella asked quietly next to me .I wrapped my arm around her, not caring that Mom and Carlisle were sitting across from us, and smiled at her. My naiive little girlfriend. I loved saying that!

"It means 'shut the fuck up'" I told her pretty bluntly. She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder lightly and held onto my arm. I lay head on top of hers and Alice and Jasper cuddled up on the seat.

"You think you'll get expelled?" Bella asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Depends. You know, if I do, I won't be disappointed. I was supposed to be expelled a long time ago actually. But our principal is a push-over. Whatevs though" I told her. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"I'll try to do everything I can to not get you expelled" She said and hugged me. Someone burst into the room ruining our moment and I saw my Aunt Lizzy standing there panting, holding her chest. Her eyes were wide as she raced over and literally hopped onto my lap and hugged the life out of me. I coughed dramatically showing her I was out of breath.

"Oh baby boy! I miss you so much!" She cried in a southern accent. I patted her back and kissed her cheek.

"Oh dear my Aunt Lizzy, I miss you too. You were that worried 'bout me?" I asked her playing along. It was a thing Aunt Liz and I have. What can I say? I'm an Auntie's Boy.

"Why yes sweet boy. Now tell Aunt Lizzy what happened" She said and Bella scooted over to make some room for the tiny woman to sit.

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

Today Edward was coming home. He still had that bandage around his head, and this brace that went under his clothes for his shoulder, but he was a trooper. The only thing he was pissed about was missing football.

"C'mon Eddie" I snickered, "don't be too disappointed. You get to watch me at my cheer practice. Even though I can't cheer, you get to see hot girls in booty shorts, and low cut t-shirts"

"None of them compare to you" He said and held my waist from behind and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I giggled and ran off towards the stairs. He chased me and pickd me up. I squealed as he carried me. I jumped out and gave him a stern look.

"Look mister, I don't want your shoulder getting hurt anymore than it already is" I told him. I didn't want to cause him pain, and if I hurt him anymore than he already is I would be devastated.

"Alright, well I think it's time to get to class" I smirked. We were about to part ways when I heard Mrs. Cope's voice on the intercom, "Bella Cullen, Edward Platt, and Tom Serf please report to the principal's office"

Edward and I groaned as we trudged to Aunt Terry's office. I feel so used to coming here it's not even funny. We saw Tom sneer at us and he glared at me.

"Bitch" He spat. I tried not to let the tears come out. Edward hissed at him and tucked me behind him. I looked to Tom again and Mrs. Cope told Tom to go in first. Then Edward.

"I don't want to cause another fight" She said. So we all sat around the tiny room. I sat next to Edward and put my head on his shoulder. He had an arm around me and I snuggled into his side, my back against his chest, and my knees against my chest.

"What if you do get expelled?" I asked him. He took a gush of air and blew it out like a horse. I giggled and lightly slapped him.

"Seriously Edward" I told him. He shrugged

"If I do, I would have to go to a different high school" He said and shrugged. How can he be so calm about this?

"Edward, how can you be so indifferent about this? I mean if you get expelled then you have to leave the school. For good" I told him trying to be serious but it was quite hard with his hand making patterns lightly over my skin.

"Bella, I should of gotten expelled a long time go. I-D-C." He smiled. I-D-C? What does that mean?

"Um…"I trailed off feeling embarrassed by not knowing my acronyms. He laughed.

"It means I don't care. I really don't. Love, you got to stop worrying. I'll be perfectly, impeccably, absolutely, fine" He grinned and said the last sentence in a British accent. I laughed at him mocking my Dad.

"Do you even know hat those words mean?" I asked him. He shook his head. Of course.

"Nope. I only know absolutely, perfectly, and fine. What does impeccably mean?" He asked. I giggled.

"It means flawless." I told him. It was good that Edward has gotten around to new vocabulary.

"Oh" He dragged out curiously and nodded.

"Kind of like how you Cullens are" He nudged me. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would use that metaphor.

"Oh hush up Platt" I smiled and snuggled closer. I felt his lips on the top of my head and I blushed at him.

"You know how you said you don't know anything about couples? What do to and not do?" I asked him. He nodded.

"What about it love?" I smiled at the new nickname he made me. It was better than calling me those other stupid, offensive nicknames guys tell their girlfriends. You never hear a guy call their girlfriend, 'love'. It was unique.

"You're doing everything perfectly. The right sayings, and the right actions" I told him. I heard him do that horse noise again.

"Thank god. I was thinking I'm fucking up" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and sat up once Tom got out. He glared at Edward.

"Happy?" He spat. Edward rolled his eyes and stared at him.

"Oh go away Serf. No one likes you" He said childishly like a second grader. I cracked a smile.

"Why you smiling Cullen?" He asked me. I bit my lip.

"Don't talk to her like that" Edward said standing up getting in his face. Tom just smile.

"Like you have anything to say. It's good to see Bella has a new bitch" Tom said. Mrs. Cope now found the great time to step in. Thank the lord. I can't take any more of his verbal abuse.

"Break it up. I mean it. Now Thomas get to class, now. Edward go into Principal Greene's office. Now move it" She said sternly and looked at them with a strict face. Tom grabbed his things and went to our first hour.

"See you Mrs. Cope" Edward grinned and walked in. I curled up and put my chin on my knees. Mrs. Cope walked over and sat next to me.

"Sweetie, it'll be ok. You're not in trouble; Terry just wants to ask if what those boys said was true or false. I know your deal lying; you can't do it to save your life" She smiled. I shrugged.

"I can't lie to family. Especially Aunt Terry" I told her. She nodded.

"I watch that boy and you together. He is head over heels for you. What's your secret?" She joked and nudged me. I chuckled and untangled myself.

"There isn't. I'm just myself" I told her. She gave me another smile.

"No one can resist Bella Cullen. It's always been that way since you were a little girl. I remember when I used to take my grandson to doctor's visits and you used to play him and charm everyone you knew" She told me softly.

"I know that. I don't know how I do it"

"You're a good person sweetie. Edward is too; you just need to give him a little push to do the right thing; make the right choices in life." She told me softly. I nodded and she got up to go back to her desk. I would be that person to push Edward, help him make the right choices. If only he'd listen.

**Well, I hope you like it. I'll update tomorrow, since I clearly have no life. Haha just kidding, I'm updating because I know how irritating it is when someone doesn't update for a long time. I try to keep up with the fast updates though! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	28. Her Name Was Mozart, She Was A Showgirl

**Edward POV (Platt) **

One thousand, two thousand, three thousand, four thousand, five thousand six thousand. I'm bored. I ended up getting suspended for a month, and Tom ended up getting expelled. Ha! Take that you little bitch. I told you no one likes you.

"Edward do something productive with your day please" Carlisle smiled as he walked past my room. I mimicked him in my high pitched tone. I sat up and went to our music room. It was awesome! It had black walls with some wood on the bottom half and posters, and replicas of Elvis' outfits and other famous singers. We had posters and other random shit on the walls. It was amazing. There were Emmett's bongos, my brothers and mine amps, Sean's drums, Trevor's bass guitar, Justin and Ryan's microphones and their stands, the girls' guitars…and my piano.

I stood there in the doorway staring at it. I haven't touched that thing since I was 10 years old. The last time I played was the day David the Dumbass left us. I don't know I just quit but I did. I am el stupido. I usually looked at Mozart-the name of my piano- but passed by it going on with my day. But I got the sudden urge to go over to it; not to sound like a sissy.

I slowly walked over and sat down. Whoa. It felt so weird, to sit on my old black bench. I touched the sides of the bench and felt the white crayon marks. I laughed to myself. I was such a dumbass when I was a kid. My finger touched the ivory-yes ivory, not white-keys and I jumped back and held my hand to my chest and made a face at the piano.

"It's not a snake Edward, it's a piano" Carlisle said in a bored tone and walked passed the door way. I looked at the situation I was in and went back to myself; which wasn't hard. I have the rep to you know, overreact. It's just a second nature to me. I think I used that meaning right. I grinned proud of myself.

I forgot how much I loved my piano. I named it Mozart, and called myself Beethoven ever since I was about 5. Ha! That's a joke. I just now remembered that my bench was also a place to hold my all my music shit. It was like a cupboard. It came that way; I specifically asked for it. I remember. I lifted the top and found all my crap. Taking out the small song I wrote for my mom on the day she got back. I never got a chance to show it to her. That made me sad. Very sad.

I tried to read my music, still a little rusty but got every key right. I smiled when I realized why I fell in love with my piano. Ooh! I used a metaphor! Yes, I am ahmazing!

I played my mother's song when I heard clapping. I looked up and saw Carlisle smiling at me. I frowned. Goober. He raised a brow. Oh two can play at this game. I raised one of my ginger colored eye brows.

"That was excellent, Edward. Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked amazed. Take a picture, it lasts longer.

"Thanks Carly, it's just something I made for mom when I was younger. I decided to try it out again. It gets pretty boring around you know" I informed him. He wouldn't know. He was always at…_work._

"It's great. I'm sure she'll love it" He smiled and walked off. I looked through out my folder and saw my old music. I read it and played and I was such an amateur!

"Thanks" I said and went back. I just played around until Bella's face popped into my mind. I put a few chords together and thought of the perfect mix that described my perfect girlfriend. I wanted to show her much she really meant to me. I'm being serious as a fat kid is about cake. It would fit her personality perfectly. I loved her. Holy shit I loved her.

I thought of how she was doing at school and how the peeps were treating her. They better not be giving her shit! Plus she seems happier now that she's with moi and back in cheer too. Mostly because she's with me though. I think. The point is that I loved her.

"Wow" I muttered to myself after I found my secret. Well, it was my time to come out of the closet with that. I wanted to dedicate something to her. Something she'll never forget. I grinned as I started finding the right chords and wrote them down on a piece of music sheet paper. Damn I was fly!

I fixed it up with my pencil and started editing, re-writing, and just making it new. I was in my happy place. I didn't even know there was such a place until I found my baby. Her name is Mozart; she was a showgirl, with white marks on her bench, and her legs like a chair.

**Carlisle POV (Cullen) **

When you're at home on your day off with a 16 year old bored young man, things can get pretty amusing.

"Her name was Mozart" Edward sang and kicked the metal chair down for effect. I snorted and watched him. He was a creative and bright young man. He just used the wrong judgment

"She was a showgirl. With white marks on her bench, and her legs long on the chair." He sang. I was impressed. He just made this up on the spot. Very creative. Much like his mother. I smiled. He was a very good singer also. I hoped to hear more.

"And while Edward sang this song, Lola gathered dust like a log" He said and I burst out laughing. He looked to me and frowned and muttered, "Goober"

"Very creative Edward. I like it. You got talent" I told him truthfully. He beamed. I know he was used to praise, but hey, the more the merrier I guess.

"Thanks Carly" He grinned and went back to his grand piano. Carly? All the kids had gotten around to call me that. Well, my step-children. Edward played more notes on old, banged up, grand piano. It still had that brand new sound. It had white crayon marks on it and looked pretty used up. It was dear to Edward though. At least he had a hobby. Esme told me that was the only thing that kept him going insane as a boy. When my children and I came to Esme's previous home I never heard any music. Now that we're living together, I haven't heard one key being played. I pondered the thought.

"Edward, I'll be in my office if you need me" I told him. He nodded ignoring me as he erased on his piano sheet music and wrote more notes and smiled. He was a talented young man. I started going over my interns assignments, and I heard the door slam open and the house went from quiet to chaos. I heard the chaos stop all of a sudden and all was left was Edward's music. Then there were stomping on the stairs and yelling. Esme appeared in my door wide eyed. I got up quickly in thought that something might've happened but she didn't say anything.

"My love, what's wrong?" I asked her frantically. She just looked up tears glistening in her eyes.

"Edward" She whispered. We quickly went to the music room where the girls were surrounded by the closed door and the guys leaning in to listen closely.

"He's playing" Alice whispered. My children were in confusion as they stared at the Platt children.

The notes were flowing together perfectly in melodious harmony and then the song came to an end.

"I've never heard that one" Esme whispered in her daze. What was going on here?

"Esme, what's happening?" I asked her. She just looked up to me slowly and smiled softly.

"Edward hasn't the piano since he was 10 years old. I'm so happy for him" She told me and wrapped her form around mine. I heard a bang and then a cluttered sound and the door opened. Edward furrowed his brows and stared at his siblings.

"Um, what the hell are you guys doing?" He asked. I hated it when they cursed. It upset me greatly. I don't see why Esme has no problems with it.

"Edward, you were playing the piano" Ryan told him. Edward made a face.

"And that's weird because…?" He asked and trailed off. Oh, I see where they're getting at now.

"You haven't played in 6 almost 7 years" Alice told him quietly. Edward just stared at her then looked to my children.

"It gets pretty lonely here sometimes; what the fuck else was I supposed to do? Sit on my ass all day long?" He asked. They all gave him a look. They had a point.

"You already do that." Emmett pointed out.

"Edward, the point is you played. What made you play after all these years?" Alice asked him trying to get serious. It seemed almost impossible with the Platt children.

"I don't know. It was singing to me like 'Her name was Mozart. She was a showgirl. With white crayon marks on her bench, and her legs like a chair." He sang to them.

"No!" They all chorused. Esme chuckled.

"Did you seriously just sing that Lola Showgirl shit?" James asked. I was appalled Esme let her 13 year old curse like no tomorrow.

"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, there's a composition I need to finish" He grinned, walked to his room and slammed the door.

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

We were laying on Edward's bed watching that stupid movie _Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. _It was funny when Edward would rap along with Jay and Bob in the beginning. I had my head on Edward's chest and we were tangled up in each other in out mini bliss.

"So what was the real reason you played today?" I asked him. He looked down at me and his long nimble fingers stroked my back.

"You. And my mom. It just called to me on my boring un-fun filled day. I started fixing up my mom's lullaby I wrote. Then you popped into my brain like a pop tart. A delicious blueberry pop tart" He grinned and hitched my leg onto him. I blushed and ducked my head down. The things this boy could to do me.

"You were my inspiration" He shrugged. Aw! That is the sweetest thing a boy has ever said to me. It brought tears to me eyes and I snuggled closer to him.

"That's sweet" I murmured. He chuckled and played that blasted movie.

"But if you make me watch this one more time I might that take back" I told him quietly. He just left it on knowing I was bluffing.

"Was I really your inspiration?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?" He asked confused. I shrugged.

"Did you do that with Tanya?" I asked him. He just stared.

"Bella I haven't played since I was 10. If Tanya was my inspiration I would be playing nowadays. She's shit and doesn't deserve a dedication. You do. Bella" He said and took a deep breath. Oh no.

"What?" I said my voice hoarse. What was he trying to tell me?

"Time to come out of the closet" He muttered. What? I sat up my eyes wide as I stared at him.

"You don't know if you like females" I whispered. He stared then busted out laughing. What?

"I'm serious!" I hissed. His laughs calmed down to chuckles as he took my waist again.

"My silly little Bella Boo" He overly cooed and pinched my cheeks. Ow. I swatted his hand away.

"I meant about a different thing. I'm one-hundred percent straight. I think I would know" He said. I just stared. He was getting no where.

"Edward just tell me" I told him getting impatient. He's leaving me hanging.

"Bella, I love you"

**Awh! I just had to put that! I thought it tied to so well! **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	29. All This Wedding Shit

**Hey guys its Liz here! **

**Don't worry! I'll update the next chapter in like five minutes. I'm not that much a bitch. Anyway, so I have the Polyvore account, but the thing is: I'm a dumbass and didn't clip the images to Polyvore. **

**So if anyone knows a site where I can update pictures of the wedding stuff and not on my profile that would be great! **

**Take a look at the next chapter, thanks! **

**R&R!**

**XOXO, Liz **


	30. Stop Talking About Aunt Liz's Sex Life!

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

What? Did he say that he loved me? I was speechless.

"Edward, how can you love someone like me?" I whispered to him. He just smiled crookedly. Damn that crooked smile.

"Love is a hard thing for me to understand, babe. But you make it easy for me. I would never think I would be in love with a Cullen, have my mother marrying Carlisle Cullen, and also getting 8 more siblings to add to this hell hole. Bella, you aren't a Tanya, or Lauren, or Jessica. Those girls are stupid bitches who throw themselves at me. Not that I'm not flattered, but it gets super annoying. You're different. Way different. You don't care about trying to impress guys, or your friends, or care about using Carlisle's moolah, or other shit. You're you. That's why I love you" He said and kissed me again. I leaned back down on the pillows again and stared at him. It was true, I wasn't like Lauren, Jessica, or Tanya and I don't try to impress people or care about using Dad's money. I stroked his face and he got excited thinking I was going to say it back. Tears rolled down my face knowing I couldn't say it back. Edward brushed them again and smiled crookedly again. Only he could pull it off.

"Edward, I'm not ready" I said softly and the tears coming down like a rain storm. His expression fell but he didn't show his disappointment. I felt horrible while he wiped away my tears. The truth was, I still cared about Tom, and I don't want to tell Edward I loved him when only half of me does.

"Ok, I get it. Then I'll wait until your lips say it. I know they will." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and slapped him. Cocky boy.

"I am not!" Edward yelled. What? Did I say that out loud? I covered my mouth and blushed fire tuck red.

"These walls are thin, cocky bastard" Alice smiled from Edward's _window _and then vanished. What?

"She had a doctors hearing heartbeat thing and heard me tell you that" He shrugged. How can he be ok with that?

"Edward, your sister eavesdropped on us, and you aren't mad?" I asked him. He shrugged again.

"It won't be the last time" He laughed. I groaned and buried my face in his sweet pillow. He traced patterns on my back as the sounds of Muse came flowing out of his speakers.

**Alice POV (Platt)**

Eeep! Holy shit, Edward just professed his love for his girlfriend, and told her why he loved her! Uhm, dude, who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother? Emmett was right, he was going soft.

"Kids!" Carly called. That got _so _annoying when he called us 'kids'; we're young adults! We all groaned and got up lazily as we all sat on the stairs. It was hard. There are do many of us, it was hard to find a damn seat! I ended up just sitting on Jasper's lap. I lay my head on his shoulder for a few minutes and when Mom and Carly came over and I pouted as I lifted my head. If he found out Jazzy and I were together, we'd be screwed!

"Alright kids, the wedding is in once week, and now we're going over everything. So let's go get out fittings over and done with" Mom smiled. Oh god. I hated fittings! The lady always barked at me like a freaking Chihuahua and always pricked me with that needle. I got a bruise once. I told Mom but she said that's because I bumped myself on the corner of the wall where it turned into the kitchen when I was chasing Cassidey for my hot iron. Mom gave us a look and we all sighed and went down the stairs. We waited for everyone to stop talking and we all went outside to get into the cars.

"Wait hey Mom, I have a question: Why is it that you never give us heads up before we go places? Like, you dragged Trev when he was in his PJ's!" I asked her. She just shrugged. Does she really not know? That's annoying.

"Well because if I gave you guys a heads up you wouldn't leave. You would make plans and leave behind my back, so I have to spring it on y'all" She smiled. What's with the smile? It doesn't make this stupid situation any better.

"You're annoying" I told her agitated and crawled into the front seat of Edward's Volvo. The only reason he was being allowed to drive was because there were so many of us.

"Don't call my Mommy that" Edward pouted and started the car once everyone got in. Trevor and James were talking about how hot their girlfriends were, and I haven't met Alyson yet, so I'm excited for that. We'll be best friends! I've been trying hard to get along with Bella, and she actually makes it easy. We'll so be best friends in no time! I smiled at that. I can't wait!

"What if you ended up being three sizes too small than you're last fitting you fatty?" Edward grinned. Fine. Two can play at this game. I grinned at him.

"What if you woke up and your dick was three sizes to small?" I asked sweetly. He winced.

"My crotch hurt when you said that" He grunted. I giggled. This was fun.

"Well you started it" I said and hit him in the shoulder. Owie! I looked to my fingers and found my acrylic chipped right in the middle. Damn it.

"You owe me forty bucks to get this fixed" I hissed at him and held my finger. It hurt like a bitch!

"Oh cry me a bridge and get over it" He said and rolled his eyes. What? He didn't even get it right!

"You didn't get that saying right you moron. It's cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it" I corrected. See, I'm not that stupid. I have a 3.0 GPA. That's good.

"We all can't be smarticles Miss 3.0. And who's the smarter twin? I am! I have a 3.8. Ha! Who's the moron now?" He mimicked with a grin with a high pitched voice. I rolled my eye; he got really annoying.

"You're annoying me. Shut up" It told him and put on my sunglasses. My lil Ray Bans. I loved them.

"Well you're annoying me" He said and slid on his orange Ray Bans with the little map inside. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, so you should shut the fuck up" I countered.

We bickered all the way to the stupid bridal shoppe and the tuxedo shop down the shops. I sighed as Edward parked and ran out.

"Yes! Finally! I'm out of that damned car with the stupid pixie! Thank you lord!" He cried and was literally on his knees. I took my purse and slapped him on the head and stopped on his hand with my foot. He was lucky I was wearing my Toms.

"Edward get up we have a fitting to get to" Carly said and picked Edward up by the collar and Mom pushed me into the bridal shop. It was pretty damn big. It was ballerina pink and light lavender. It had crystal mini chandeliers and

"Alright girls, follow me" A woman in her 20's squealed and ran off leading us to the back of the store. Someone had too many Rockstars.

"Ok, can I have the Platt girls come with me, Maria, and the Cullens go with Lucy" the woman smiled. We split up and the woman named Maria brought out the dress to Mom. My jaw dropped; is she kidding me?

"Girls, I know you wanted short, tight little things. This is still upbeat, strapless, and light and flowy for comfort. I like the different shades of green too. What do you guys think?" She asked. What do I think?

The thing was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and it was tight from the top of the dress to right below the crotch. It was a bandage dress with each strip of chiffon fabric being a different shade of green. It went light mint green at the top, then this grey green, then a darkish light green, then back to the light green. The bottom was a skirtish thing with al shades in a lined up in a flowy skirt and went right to the top of my foot to show the style of shoe. It better be a damn cute shoe too because if it isn't, I'm going barefoot.

"Mom, that is long and it high cut" I said quietly.

"Yes, and it's classy and beautiful" She countered. This was so frustrating!

"Girls, go try those on. Now." She said.

"Alice and Caitlin up first please" Maria smiled. We got up and went into the dressing room. They handed us our dresses and we changed into them. It did fit like a glove and was very comfortable. I felt like a pretty princess.

"You look gorgeous" Caitlin decided with a Jersey accent. I made a face.

"No, you look gorgeous" I said and we both stepped out. Brianna and Cassidey gasped. Yeah, we definitely said false statements. We looked fugly. Great.

Maria helped us onto the plush stool that brides go on and they put two but a wide gap in between. About arms length apart.

"You girls look gorgeous" Mom breathed. We looked into the mirror and holy smokes!

The dress wasn't long that it went past my feet-which is a plus- and it was nicely fitting in my waist. The skirt gave me a lot of room, and it was actually comfortable. I liked it actually. Maybe it was time for a change. Ooh! I got a makeup idea for us in my mind. I need to get my sketch book out; pronto!

"Mom, I actually like this dress" I admitted. As The Twin always says: 'Time to come out of the closet'.

"Me too" Cassidey said. The Rockstar woman came out and handed Mom a champagne flute. They also gave Cassidey one and Brianna one too but hers was filled with water. She had one in her hands too probably for me.

"Ok, I'm glad you like them. Now go change, and thank you Maria. Can you get out Brianna and Cassidey's please" She smiled. Maria nodded and left. Caitlin and I changed and left the dressing room to sit on the seat with Mom. I drank my champagne and it felt great. I definitely needed that drink.

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

I was evaluating Esme's pick for the bridesmaids dress. It was definitely…creative. It was chiffon fabric, and different shades of green. It was a bandage floor length gown. The bottom was flowing light weight skirt, and the top was tight and bandage like. The pattern went mint green, grey green, then a light slash dark green. It had a sweetheart neckline which complimented everyone perfectly.

Victoria and Frankie were up on the plush bride fitting stool. Frankie and Victoria looked beautiful. The colors contrasted beautifully. It made me cry. I let out a laugh and Lucy handed me a handkerchief.

"Bells, don't cry" Victoria said. I laughed again. I am being silly aren't I?

"You just look so beautiful up there" I said quietly and dabbed my eyes. I took a sip of champagne which helped me thorough this; sadly.

"Thank you" they chorused and hopped down so Rochelle and Rose could try them on. Victoria walked out and hugged me on my right side. I hugged her back as Frankie hugged me on my left. I rubbed their backs with my hands and one with my pinkie finger.

"Mom would be proud" Frankie told me which sprang more tears. I sniffled and heard a giggle then Rochelle and Rose walked out. I smiled at them. They got up and twirled. I laughed.

"You guys look great. Rose they really extenuate your boobs" I smirked. They stuck out her tongue and giggled as she looked herself in the mirror. I wish I had her body. Her curves in all the right places, perfect butt, big perky boobs, and long gorgeous wavy hair. I was envious.

"Hey! You're only a size smaller than me, so hush up Miss 36-D cup" She teased. I crossed my arms and Frankie and Victoria went to the chairs. I took a sip of my champagne and looked to them.

"It's a little loose in Rochelle's upper body. The space where the underarms are" I said and pointed to Rochelle's body. Lucy pinned it back and I nodded. Much better.

"Yes, like that. Ok girls, you're good to go" I said. They nodded and walked off. Lucy pinned back Rochelle's dress and helped her carefully out of her gown. .

"Ok Miss Bella, your turn" She smiled at me. I handed Rose my champagne and she started guzzling down that thing like a shot. Oh my. I quickly changed into the comfy and airy fabric and she lifted it up on the back. So it fit snug.

I walked out and stood on the stool. Lucy smoothed out the bottom and lifted out the top and smiled.

"You looked amazing Miss Bella. Green is a very nice color on you" She smiled. I shrugged. I didn't think so. I looked a little too plain for this dress.

"Bella, you look perfect. Amazing! I need a tissue" Rose squeaked. I laughed. I now see how it is. I handed her the hankie and she dabbed her eyes into it. I looked into the mirror and really saw nothing. The dress did fit me nice and tight in the torso, bust, and the bottom. It lay perfectly, perched and limp on the top of my foot. This dress actually made me look like I had curves; for once. My boobs however were like 'Hello, there'. It was uncomfortable.

"I like it. Esme has great taste. It's just…unique" I giggled and turned around. It also made me look like I had an ass. I sort of liked that.

"Ok, I'm done" I told Lucy. She nodded and helped me off the stool and I changed carefully back into my Capri's and maroon tee; it was Edward's from the day Emmett accidently pushed me into the pool trying to get Trevor's baseball bat.

"Ok, thank you Lucy, I had a great time." I smiled at her. She hugged me and kissed both my cheeks.

"Ta-Ta my little lovelies! I'll see in a week" she winked. I swallowed.

Oh my. The wedding was in a week.

**Edward POV (Platt) **

Ok I know I'm hot and sexy and all, but this guy can seriously stop hitting on me.

"So do you think Bella will see my pecks in this?" I asked James and Trevor hinting at my girlfriend. I couldn't wait to see her in that gorgeous dress. I could almost see her in a beautiful royal blue gown, with those gorgeous brown curls and pretty chocolate brown eyes. Oh god. I am going soft. I smacked my head. What the hell has gotten into me?

"Yeah, totally" Emmett said and rolled his eyes. I mimicked him and Edward-yes there was another guy names Edward- handed me the vest. Edward was my Mom and Dad's best friend since junior year in high school. I was named after him. So basically I was a Jr. and he was a senior. Ha ha, old man.

"And you made sure to tell Carlisle that we're wearing tuxedos right? You also made it like a lot cheaper too?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Don't worry the tuxedos for his sons are about a few hundreds. Your guys' are like…150, 200. Because we're giving you guys the black vests, the white ties, and the grey long sleeves" He said. True.

"Alright, thanks. He would shit a brick if he knew" I said and fixed my collar and slipped on the vest. I think I looked nice. We Platts were wearing grey long sleeve button up dress shirts, white ties, and black vests with black skinny jeans and our black and purple Van shoes. The Cullens were wearing tuxedos. Ha, that sucks. It must feel like freaking heater in that thing.

"You guys look hot" Laurent purred. Sean and James migrated from Laurent and Edward Sr to Em and I. We smiled at Laurent.

"Thanks Laurent." I grinned. Laurent was Mom's best friend. Well, my Dad's best friend. They were best friends in college and ended up being life long friends. Well, for dad they were.

"Alright, so how much moolah do I owe you?" I asked. He had this calculator and added up all this shit.

"About $246.97 plus tax" He said. I nodded and handed him Carlisle's emergency credit card. He raised a brow and I shrugged.

"Just put it on there" I grinned. He nodded and went to the front of the shop to ring it up.

"So Ed, you coming to the wedding?" I asked and handed him the vest. He nodded. Yes!

"You bet you bitch" He grinned. We did the fist bump. It was a thing I did with him.

"I have a hot young aunt who could use a little lovin'" I hinted. His grin got bigger.

"I'll bring my condoms" He said. I nodded to him and took off that damned tie. It was like a freaking snake around my neck!

"You better. She's pretty…flexible. A dancer" I hinted more. He licked his lip and shook my hair.

"Ed stop talking about Aunt Liz's sex life. It's nasty. Besides like you have one, you little virgin. Like a virgin, hey! Touched for the very time! Like a virgin" He sang to me, teasing me. I slapped him in the face and Edward raised his brow.

"You're kidding me? Ed, a guy like you shouldn't still have his V-Card" He said. I blushed.

"He blushes! It either means, he did have sex or he didn't. Which one is it, one means yes, two means virgin" Laurent said. Oh lord shoot me in the face. I blushed and picked two. I lost it to a senior named Gianna Volturi. I've done the hanky panky four times with her before she went to college. Yup, there you have it.

"Holy shit. Who?" Emmett asked with a smirk. I wanted to wipe it off with a Swiffer mop so badly.

"Gianna Volturi okay!" I asked getting really annoyed. They guys are so irritating.

"I'm so proud" Edward said with pride. I laughed humorlessly.

I wasn't. How the hell was I going to tell my girlfriend?

**I hope you all liked this long chapter. :D **

**P.S. I know I make my own words up. But it's funner that way! **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	31. You Charred The Bridesmaids Shoes?

**Edward POV (Platt) **

I am so happy to be getting this fitting over. I shrugged on my jacket and waited for the guys to get to my car. God, what the hell is going on? While I waited for the dumbasses to get here, I played with the bruise Laurent 'accidently' gave me with a damn needle.

"Hey Ed, Mom and Bella want you in the bridal shoppe" James called walking to the car and held out his thumb to the shoppe. I groaned. What now?

I stomped to the shoppe to see Bella waiting for me. She smiled and took my hands leading me to the back of the store. Oh so this is what she wanted?

"Oh babe, if you wanted a quickie, why not just say so?" I teased. She blushed and then she called for my mom. Oh yeah. Was this some Maid oh Honor and Best Man shit again?

"Ok, guys. I wanted to get your opinion. It was this or some mermaid dress" Mom said.

"Mom anything is better than a damn Little Mermaid costume" I called to her. I heard her giggle and then she walked out. Holy mother of snot!

My mother, Esme Platt, was in a foofy white, sparkly, gown. What the hell?

I gaped. She looked…not like my mommy. I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair. My mommy looked beautiful.

"You look…" I trailed off. Mom bit her lip and smoothed out the skirt. It was strapless and I think satin. It had crystals and pearls and the ivory lace. It had a skirt that had crystals on it too and oh my god. Mom looked incredible. Oh god, I was hanging around the girls _way _too much. A guy shouldn't know this shit.

"You look gorgeous" I said still speechless. FYI this doesn't happen often.

"Thanks sweetheart. Bella, what do you think?" She asked. Bella gaped too. I wonder what was running through her mind too.

"I think you look gorgeous. I love the satin criss-cross bodice. The crystals and rhinestones are a nice touch. The skirt… I love the tulle fabric and the glitter net. The sweetheart neckline is a great compliment as well. I think that's taffeta if I'm not mistaken." Bella said. A whatta, whatta, whatta, whaa?

Yup girl talk. Only thing I knew was satin, crystal, rhinestone, and glitter. Oh the joys of having little sisters.

All I knew was that Mom was gonna blow Carly's balls off. Ha! If that were to happen.

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan) **

Holy shoot today is the day. I rolled over to see Edward snoring and his arm squeezing me. I giggled and poked his cheek which made him stir. I snuggled into him and started kissing up his neck. Suddenly, I was rolled over and he was hovering over me smirking.

"Hello there my little love" He said curiously. I stuck my tongue out. He did the same and I rolled my eyes. He rolled over and I sat up Indian style. Edward just sat up half-way and stared.

"Our parents are getting married today. Holy fucknuggets" He exclaimed and just fell over. Literally. He landed on my lap and his head on my stomach. I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his nose. He made a face at me and sighed.

"I better go get my shit. Carlisle and us guys are leaving to this hellhole so we can leave you girls to get ready in this place. Besides, Emmett invited Josh to come with us. He even flirted with his Mommy Dearest and then offered to pick up Jordynn which I don't mind. Josh, eh, Carlisle said it was fine and he didn't give a shit but I do!" He argued. I stroked his chest and kissed him again.

"You're just being the typical older brother. It'll be fine, she'll be fine. Just relax and have fun with your brothers. I'll see you in a few hours" I smiled sadly to be parting. He sat up and grabbed his clothes from my chair and put his shirt back on then slid his jeans on. He then grabbed his sunglasses, keys, and phone. He kissed my forehead and then left. I curled up and when I heard Alice yelling at him I smiled. For twins they weren't very much alike. Well, in some ways they are.

"Bella!" Alice sang and ran in grinning. I backed away from the hyper pixie ands she just smiled.

"Bella, c'mon! We're all meeting in Carlisle and Esme's room. Rose picked up our dresses, shoes, and I have everything on schedule! The boys want us all in the bathroom so they can give Mom something" She said and rolled her eyes. She then took my hand and dragged me to Esme's and Dad's bathroom. There was everyone sitting on the tub and also on other people's lap. It was shocking how long my family and the Platt's got closer. Frankie and Cassidey were like best friends now and even though my side is the more responsible and naiive and they're irresponsible and insane, we were a good balance.

"So, girls my brothers and I made a rap. I hope you like it" Emmett grinned. The boys were about to start but people starting running down the hallway of the bathroom to the bathtub and sink area.

"No! No don't start! Don't you dare start! We're here!" Edward yelled and ran into the bathroom. What? I stood up and walked over to see why he was so stressed. I saw him with two kids behind him; Jordynn and Josh. Brianna squealed and ran over to Josh. He pecked her cheek and I saw Edward's fist ball. I stroked his arm and he slowly released his grip. Sean went to Jordynn and he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Once we all got settled Edward went by Emmett and the boys started a bluesy ooh. Emmett started beat boxing. It was a weird mix, but it was Emmett.

"Yo my little mom

You know you're the bomb

And to show you you're a good mommy

I got chu a crowny!" He rapped with a goody smile and we all laughed. It was goofy, and crazy but it was Emmett and it made Esme smile.

"Well, let me see it" She smiled. Edward handed her a box and she made a curious expression. She undid the rainbow bow and gasped. What? I waited impatiently for her to show everyone.

"How much?" She asked. What was the dang thing?

"Well, not one person could've saved for so long, so we all chipped in. It was $345.78 and it was the only one left, so we put it on hold until we cashed our money together and ended up making 400 and split it." Jasper said and the guys nodded. My eyes widened. My brothers were on this too?

"Esme what did the boys get you, that cost so damn much?" Dad asked shocked. Esme took the object out of the box and it was a tiara. I gasped. It was small, and it was definitely crystal. There was only one word that described what it looked like; beautiful.

"Whose idea?" she asked. Jasper and Trevor raised their hands sheepishly. My own brother Jasper thought of doing that? It made me proud, but at the same time ashamed. How could he have an idea to buy Esme a tiara, when he couldn't even be his own father's Best Man? I didn't understand that logic.

"Thank you so much" Esme whispered and put it back in the box. The boys just nodded and I heard her thank them quietly again. I could tell she was shocked by her sons' actions.

"I'll definitely be wearing it today" She smiled. The boys beamed and the girls pushed them out.

"Go get ready!" Alice hissed. They nodded and Dad and Esme kissed before they walked out of the bathroom to go to the place Edward called a 'hellhole'.

"Alice what time do we have to be at the salon?" Esme asked.

"In 20. I'm glad everyone got up early. We're waiting for two more people to show up" Alice smiled sneakily.

"Ok girls, today's the day. Go get ready in something comfy and don't you dare wear makeup nor do anything to your hair. Only take a shower, and brush your hair. Let it air dry. Just wear some sweats or jeans, a cute tee, and a hoodie. Jordynn you can use Sean's shower. Now go" Esme smiled and we all went to our rooms.

"So Bella, it's been a while since you've been in this room" Alice giggled as we went to our room.

"Oh hush up. Edward and I have just been…getting to know each other" I told her. She gave me a 'yeah, I really believe that' look. I blushed again.

"Ok, ok. Alice stop it" I giggled. She smiled.

"Ok, ok. Go get that ass in the shower!" She hissed and pushed me into our shower. I rolled my eyes and pushed the play button on my iPod. Carrie Underwood came out of the speakers. I washed my hair and body and also shaved. I didn't want to use the hot water up, so I got out and let Alice in.

"I'm here!" I heard a scream once I got to my room. What?

"I'm here too!" a British voice said.

"Hey! You shut the door on my Lizzy!" Aunt Terry whinedf. What?

I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and Edward's royal blue v-neck. I ran down the stairs to see Liz, Aunt Terry, and some guy.

"Hello love" the British guy smiled. I hesitantly replied.

"Hey sweetheart" Aunt Terry smiled. I smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bella Boo" Liz smiled and gave me a hug. I returned it and the guy handed out his hand.

"I am Edward's godfather in some fucked up ways. Ooh! He was also named after me. I was also his parent's best friend. Well, his dad's used to be best friend. I'm still Esme's best friend. I don't about Carly" He said wandering off.

"Nice to meet yo Edward" I giggled. He shook my hand and brought me into a hug. Ok, that's ok too.

"Well, the girls are almost done and we're going to go get our hair done" I told them. Edward nodded.

"Where did the guys go?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Edward called it a hellhole, but he tends to over exaggerate."

"Ok, I'll call him and the guys. See you girls later" He said and winked at Liz. She gave him a sly look and nodded. He left the house and my aunts went upstairs to Esme's room.

"Ok, everyone is almost ready" Alice said and handed me her brush. I brushed my hair and Aunt Terry and I started making breakfast for everyone. Just Nutella sandwiches.

"Thanks Bella" Alice smiled. I shrugged. Everyone came down in their jeans and cute t-shirts with their sneakers. We all quickly ate and had our glasses of juice before we left in the big SUV. Esme and Aunt Terry got in the front while I sat next to Rosalie and Alice. The girls squished together in the back seat, and Liz squished in the front with us.

"Ok girls here we are. Rosalie, Rochelle, Victoria, Frankie, Jordynn, and Bella you girls don't need to listen to this. Cassidey, Alice, Brianna, and Caitlin you girls do. You will not cuss, criticize, back talk, be rude, or selfish to these ladies who are working to make you girls beautiful. You will behave and do not pop your gum in front of these women" Esme said sternly. The girls nodded and we all got out. The place wasn't busy, maybe because it was so early, but we did book the place.

"Hey girls! I'm Leanna, and these are my girls: Spencer, Emily, Grace, Kaity, Charlotte, Emma, and Evelyn. These are my guys, Hunter, Duncan, Bradley, Levi, Caden, and Jackson. The guys do hair, and the girls do hair and makeup. When Alice booked us for Esme's special day, she sketched out a makeup idea?" Leanna asked. What? Alice pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Leanna. She evaluated it and nodded with a smile.

"We can so do this!" she smiled. Alice smiled and Leanna showed her crew. They nodded.

"Ok! So let's go sit in some chairs and we'll talk about which styles you would like" Leanna smiled and led us to chairs. She led us to an aisle with eight chairs in two rows. We all sat randomly in ones and they all stood in the middle of the aisle.

"Ok, Esme, which ideas have you brainstormed?" Leanna asked

"Well, my sons got me a tiara, so I was thinking oh a half pony tail do with my side bangs hanging out too. I was also thinking of curls" She said. Ooh, that would be pretty.

"Beautiful! Any ideas for the girls' hair?" Leanna asked and her crew members went to each of us. I got a man named Caden.

"Well, I had an idea. The girls can have two different hair dos. Even though I feel and treat Carlisle's daughters like my own I figured they can have their own styles and mine can have their own. Carlisle's can have a classy messy bun with their bangs out, and mine can have a half down, half up and instead of the up part being a pony tail it could be a bun. Do you get what I'm saying?" She asked. I giggled. Esme wasn't very good at explaining things.

"In a way I do. Surprisingly. Ok, well crew get started on the girls, and I'll get started on Esme" She smiled. Caden started playing with my hair and pursed his lips. I blushed. I know my hair was in bad condition, but hopefully he'll be able to make it…makeable.

"Bella, I love you hair" He said simply. My eyes widened. What?

"No it's pretty damaged" I said nervously. He shook his head and took my hand to lead me to the sink. I just washed m hair too. I sat down and he started washing my hair as he ranted about his girlfriend.

"She just gets so jealous! I mean, a guy can be a hairdresser too and not be gay." He ranted. I giggled.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" I said. He shrugged.

"It's ok. What about you, and your guy?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you" I sang. He pouted.

"C'mon, you gotta tell me! I won't tell anyone" He promised. I sighed.

"Ok, just don't tell Esme" I told him. He nodded and started drying my hair.

"I'm dating my step-brother. And my dad's Best Man" I told him. His eyes widened.

"You're dating two guys?" He asked. No!

"No! I mean I'm dating my step-brother who is my Dad's Best Man" I told him. He nodded.

"Oh" He said. I nodded.

We talked about our relationships and how his girlfriend gets jealous when guys hit on him which I think is pretty funny. Caden was a fun was going guy, real easy to talk to. I might keep him as my hair dresser form now on.

"Alright Bella, you're done" He smiled and sprayed hair spray on my hair. My hair was cute. He put it in a fat messy bun, with my sidebands hanging off straightened. It was cute.

"Thanks Caden" I smiled and he took the smock thing off and I stood up to give him a hug.

"No problem. Now you better come back. You're hair may be gorgeous but it needs a deep condition" He told me. I promised and I went to get my makeup done.

"Hey Bella, ok so this is what I have planned for your sisters." Charlotte told me and showed me her sheet of paper. It was a makeup paper like the paper at MAC and had the shadows and everything. I loved it, but it's too much.

"Charlotte I love this, but can you make something simpler for my sisters and I? Like a deep green sparkly eye shadow, some thin black liner, and mascara?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I got it. Simple" She smiled and showed me her shadow. I nodded. She started doing my makeup and it was relaxing. I love the feeling of eye shadow brushes.

She took her time and was a complete perfectionist. She was also chewing mint gum, which was a plus because I don't want smelly breath on me. Oh god, I'm sounding more like Edward everyday.

After about an hour of sitting there she was done. She handed me a hand mirror and I looked at it. It was perfect! It was a little heavy and dark on the shadow, but it was one color. The emerald green was only on my lid, and she put a white shadow for brightener. It was heavy, but better than the green smoky eye. She had thin black eyeliner and a thin line on my bottom lid on my water line. It was a little heavy and dark on the shadow, but it was one color. The emerald green was only on my lid, and she put a white shadow for highlighter. It was heavy, but better than the green smoky eye. She had thin black eyeliner and a thin line on my bottom lid on my water line. It was pretty, and wasn't so in your face.

"Thank you" I said. She shrugged.

"It's what I do. Also do you want Jordynn's eye makeup like this or like Alice wanted it?" She smiled and hugged.

"Like Alice's" I told her. She nodded and I was officially done. When I checked my clock we've been here going on two hours. While I waited for others to finish I read People magazine. Rose was next to finish and we read magazines and ate the snacks she brought with her. It was smart to say the least.

After everyone was finished we waited for Esme. She looked gorgeous with the tiara in her hair. I smiled at her. She was getting a smoky eye with browns and greys. It was gorgeous and not too much or too little.

"Alright girls, you ready?" She asked. We all nodded. The Platts' hair looked gorgeous and it took longer, because they had to use so many pins, and they put flowers in everyone's hair, including mine before we left the shop because Caden forgot to stick it in, and we looked gorgeous.

Alice's makeup idea was a light green eye shadow on the lids, and on the lash line. They had dark green on the corners and the crease, and a mint green and white highlighter. It was really heavy, and they had thick black eyeliner on the top lid, and thick on the bottom water line.

We went to the house to get the dresses and it was going on three hours by this point. It was a 5 o'clock wedding, so we had to hurry. We were running late. It was now three-thirty and three pairs of shoes were missing. Shit!

"Alice! You planned all of this! Find the damn shoes!" Liz yelled. Alice nodded and was looking all around the house. We had the dresses on the racks, and had the shoes in the boxes stacked up. Alice found one pair in the pantry and realized her brother's hid them.

"Goddamn them!" She shrieked and flipped out her phone ordering us all to call each one. I was so mad right now. If Edward hid any shoes and made his mother late for her own wedding.

I called Edward and heard people joking in the background and laughing. What the heck are they doing?

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you hide the shoes?" I asked quietly.

"Ok first, it wasn't me. Second, ask Sean, James, and Carter, and third: I think you can find them in random places. I think I saw a pair in the grill" He said. My eyes widened

"You charred the bridesmaids shoes?" I yelled. Everyone was now looking at me with wide eyes, thinking the same thing I was.

"I don't know. Look love I have to go, Carlisle wants me off the phone. I love you see you in a few" He said and hung up. That was helpful.

"Someone check the grill!" I yelled. I saw Victoria run outside and pop it open. Indeed the box was there.

One down, two more to go.

**Edward POV (Platt) **

Carlisle wanted us all to like get hair do shit. Um, Carly, my hair isn't tamable. So we just slicked back some people's hair and spiked other's.

It didn't take us long to get ready. We all showered and blew dry our hair Then we got dressed and hung out. Well, my brother's and I were in some jeans and our wife beaters.

"Has anyone seen my tie?" Justin yelled. We all yelled back our 'no!' and relaxed.

"T-shirt time!" We all sang. It was four-forty-five and got dressed. We all grabbed our shades and stuffed our shit in our pockets. We waited for the Cullens to finish with their stupid tuxes.

_I love words. I thank you for hearing my words.__  
__I want to tell you something about words that I think is important.__  
__They're my work, they're my play, they're my passion.__  
__Words are all we have, really. We have thoughts but thoughts are fluid._

There's my phone. I looked at the Caller ID to see it was Bella.

"Hey babe what's up?" I asked her. Emmett was grinning and he started turning around and having those make out sessions with himself where you put their arms around your body and make sex noises. I threw a pillow at him and kicked his shin. Fucking dumbass.

"Where did you hide the shoes?" She asked quietly. I paled. Shit.

"Ok first, it wasn't me. Second, ask Sean, James, and Carter, and third: I think you can find them in random places. I think I saw a pair in the grill" I said remembering watching Carter sneakily putting them in the grill.

"You charred the bridesmaids shoes?" She shrieked. I held the phone from my ear. I grimaced. Damn it Bella.

"Edward off now" He told me and everyone stood up to leave to the ceremony scene.

"I don't know. Look love I have to go, Carlisle wants me off the phone. I love you see you in a few" I told her and hung up.

"Dude, Bella and the girls can't find their shoes. You need to call the girls and tell them where you and James put the goddamn shoes" I hissed at Carter. I got an earful from my girl, and I was sort of pissed she was pissed at me even though it's her brother and my brother's faults.

"Shit I kind of forgot where I put them." James said walking up. My eyes widened.

"Ok I remember I put a pair in the grill, a pair in the shower…no wait I took those out and put them in the…pantry!" Carter exclaimed. Ok two pairs down.

"I forgot! Ok I put them in the gazebo then I realized spiders were in there and I ran out with them and then I put them under a bed. I don't remember which bed" He said frustrated as we got into the car.

I knew three things: Justin's tie was missing, the girls' shoes were somewhere under a damn bed, and we were screwed. Another thing to add to my FML account.

**Ok this is the first part of the wedding. I hope y'all liked it! **


	32. Here Comes The Dancing Minister!

_**Everyone I need you to read the chapters **_She's Putting In Your Fatass Hands _**and **_Since When Were You A Damn Marshmallow? _**Over again! It's crucial! I totally fixed it all up, and I added a new little character that is sort of important. I hope you like my changes! **_

**Edward POV (Platt) **

Today's the day. Today is the last day my mother would be Esme Platt Evenson. Evenson for my dead father, Charles', last name. Today she would be Esme Cullen. Oh god I need a shot.

"Ok, everyone got their sunglasses? Everyone have their bouquets?" Aunt Liz asked. WE all nodded.

"Ok all clear! Let me go tell Esme and Carlisle the plan" She grinned. We all grinned back and I turned to my girl.

"Oh you don't need these" I said and took her shades off her face and threw them in the bush.

"Edward! Those were a gift!" She said angrily. Oh a gift, big whoop.

"From who?" I asked. She hesitated and I paled. She's got to be kidding.

"You serious? See, you know see why I have to throw them out! Besides, you know since I'm amazing and all, I got you new shades" I smiled. What boyfriend gets their girlfriends gifts? Only amazing ones!

"Really? Please enlighten me" She smiled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and reached into my booby pocket and took out the shades.

"They're exactly like mine, but the map is a different mapping and the color is blue. I love blue on you" I smiled and handed them to her. She gasped and looked on the inside. She smiled and literally tackled me.

"Aw babe," I wined as I caught her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and gave me a big kiss. I stumbled backwards and she hopped off.

"Well hello there" I said stunned. She giggled and Carly walked in.

"Ok I got the plan. No wonder you guys wanted it to be a secret! We have three other numbers why did you not tell us about this one?" Carly asked.

"Because, I don't know" Aunt Liz shrugged. Oh the randomness.

"Alright, well go ahead and start we're a few minutes late" Carly said and checked his watch. We nodded.

The ceremony stuff was going to be outside and the aisle had white rose petals on the gravel floor. There were trees with lights wrapped on them and there were white wood trees. It was a five-thirty wedding and the alter we were making was a little stage thing with roses making a rectangle arch. It's super sad that I know this shit.

"Ok is everyone out there?" Sean asked and peeked out over this bush carved into this retarded shape and in this huge pot.

"Yeah they look pretty calm, they're just waiting for this thing to start" Jasper answered and looked out from behind him. I swallowed.

"I'm playing the music….now!" Aunt Liz smiled. She sent out Emmett and Trevor with their wedding flyers. It was like a playbill. But wedding style. I didn't get any of that.

The music started and we all got in place. The guests looked behind them and I could see a clump of my friends smirking at me. I glared and flipped them off. What'd they do? Flip me off. Such a wonderful brotherhood we have.

Trevor and Emmett threw their invites and did that stupid arm thingy while strutting down. Then Trevor hopped from side to side like a freaking penguin and Emmet spun. Like the goober he is. After they were done with that they strutted down and Emmett spun again. The guests clapped and Frankie and Cassidey went down the aisle.

They strutted down and stomped like little toddlers. Then they did the one foot in front of the other and did the hand motion. When they did the hip thrusting the guests blushed and m friends and the team busted out laughing and couldn't stop. They danced down the aisle and the guests were smiling. Yup, we were amazing! See I said it the right way too!

Now it was Ryan. He did the side to side thing in the beginning with his back facing them and then turned around and danced like hop danced thing and went from side to side. Then he strutted to the middle and then he bent down and his ciggy fell. I picked up yelling, "Shit!" and then his hand stand and walked like that. He then strutted down the aisle to his place. The girls and Emmett and Trevor were still dancing in their spots next to the alter thing.

Now Caitlin and Justin. Justin just spun around and danced and Caitlin did a stupid 80s, 70s thing and I wanted to yell, "Groovy!" at them so badly. It was so tempting. Like how a person on a diet sees a piece of carrot cake and won't eat it but so badly wants to. They got to the alter and danced in their spot.

It was James and Josh now. James did they squat and chicken wing dance yelling, "KFC!" and Josh strutted then did a funny robot thing. He did this techno dance going backwards and did this step-touch and then danced-sprint down the aisle.

Victoria and Sean went next with this bounce arms and toe-touch each step thingy. While Vic did that Sean pumped his arms and went side to side. Victoria switched to doing a fun bounce spinney thingy and they bounced down the aisle pumping their arms. The girls lost a lot of petals from their bouquets.

Now Brianna and Victoria. Victoria jumped two steps and then took Bri's arm and spun her forward and Bri did that with Victoria and they did that down the aisle laughing and giggling. It was cute.

Jordynn and Sean did this step forward and this boxer move like 'Imma punch you in the face nigga!'. **(A/N no offense to anyone! It was just for the comical reasons and for Edward's POV. I mean no harm or to offend anyone) **They did that down the aisle.

Alice and Jasper were up now. Jasper took her by her waist and they spun around. He didn't fall-thank god- and hopefully I won't too when Bella and I go down.

Emmett and Rose went next and Rose shimmied her way down and Emmett did the thing there you take your ankle and pop it out while nodding your head up and down. It was funny.

Trevor and Rochelle did the moon walk and at the end they shimmied their hips. It was ok I guess. I couldn't wait to do my dance! I was so excited! We changed ours since we have two more couples going down the aisle this time. Terry, Aunt Liz, Ed, and Terry's husband, Peter.

Victoria and James were going sideways and did the sun is shining move. It was cute for thirteen year olds.

Josh did this greaser puff the collar out thingy mabobber and did this swimming move where you make the sun is shining move. Brianna did the Jump On It jump part. It was funny. I was laughing my ass off.

Carter and Cassidey went. They changed theirs. Carter ran and did a back flip-on the hard ground mind you- and Cassidey did a spit at the end with was difficult in her dress.

Sean and Jordynn went again. Sean did this karaoke step and Jordynn did the thing where you click your heels in the air.

Aunt Liz and her partner salsa danced down the aisle and she did a big dip at the end.

Terry and her husband just danced a little jive down the aisle and now it was Bella and me. I grinned. We changed ours.

Bella hopped on my back and we pumped our fists in the air like freaking Pauly D and JWOW. I also spun the whole way. I didn't fall, yay! I was dizzy though. My friends grinned and recorded with a Flip video or a camcorder or some shit. They all gave me thumbs up and other stupid gestures. I stuck my tongue out and did the thing where you bump your fists together twice and on the end of the second you make them go BOOM! It was a secret way of saying, 'Fuck you'.

Since we were the last couple we stopped at the end and we ran back. The girls and guys from their spots on the alter around the guests and to the back. We went to the front and everybody lined up in rows of two in single file. Everyone did this side to side toe-touch thing and at the middle of the aisle we broke apart and made out own aisle way. Carlisle did a somersault down our make-shift aisle and danced down the aisle. The guests and crowed of a billion people cheered.

I swear, did they invite all of Forks and Port Angeles put together? Anyway, once he got to the middle he fixed his tie. He danced back to us and then led to the way to the alter. The front and middle did a side to side toe-touch and the back did the sun is shining shit. Emmett was at the back hopping on foot to foot spinning around, pointing circles in the air like a little kid.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is my older brother. Once we got to the alter we all froze and did slow motion as she song got slower. We looked like little worms. Ew! The crowd hadn't stopped clapping yet. It was funny.

While we looked like worms, Terry's son, Eric, was our little ring bearer and Mom's best friend, Karyn, her daughter Kristin was our flower girl. It was adorable how Kristin chucked the petals at the ground and it was adorable how they skipped holding hands. Hey, I had a thing for kids. I grinned when I saw my little Kayla come down the aisle behind them and she put a few petals on the ground occasionally. She just smiled gummily. It was adorable.

Now my mommy came. I smiled at her and ran down the aisle. We held hands and bounced down the aisle as we fist pumped and her bouquet lost petals. Well that just sucks doesn't it? We did a spin and Carlisle met us halfway.

I grudgingly handed my mommy to him and danced down the aisle to stand by him next to the minister. They walked down and someone cut the music. Mom kissed my cheek and whispered, "Thank you so much" and I nodded and went back to my spot at the altar.

"Go Ed! Yeah boy yeah!" The boys rooted and the crowed clapped and smiled at us. We were all panting and smiling. Mom handed Bella her bouquet and this shin-dig got started. My siblings and I slid up our sunglasses and watched with bare eyes.

"Ok on a serious note now. But that was the most amazing wedding entrance I've seen. Well, dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now who gives this woman to this man?" Minister Webber, Bella's best friend, Angela's dad, asked with a smile. I cleared my throat and jumped off the altar block landing next to Emmett.

"I do, her son" I said and didn't have it in me to smile. As much I don't want to admit, this wasn't easy for me. I stepped back up onto the altar and the Minister Webber began. He said some pretty confusing stuff, and I didn't get any of it. The girls were getting teary, and passing around tissues. My bros and I didn't get any of it, and didn't know why they were crying but oh well.

"Now the bride and groom will say their vows. The vows you exchange are the verbal representation of your love" Minister Webber smiled. Oh god.

"Carlisle, you make sure there's a smile on my face, food in my tummy, and love in my heart. You're my best friend, my first love, and I can't imagine anyone else giving me the love, laughter, and kindness like you. I know there are some things you wish I wouldn't do, do differently, or try-even though there isn't something out there I haven't- and you're the one who makes sure I keep my promises. I promise not to go to bed upset, I promise I like watching sports with you, and I promise buying that new car was a great idea. I promise to cheer for your baseball team, and cheering for your favorite super bowl team-even if it means cheering for the Packers. I promise to not re-do dishes after someone washes them, and I promise to not let my OCD get out of control. I promise to always keep humor in our wonderful memories, and I promise to never let you go. I will always be there for you and love you with all my heart. I love you my little Carly" Mom smiled. Someone gag me with a fork! This is a little too mushy for me. Even for me! Bleh.

"Esme, I will always love and support you. You were my love in high school, and will be my love now. I can't imagine my life without you. I do the things you don't appreciate to protect and cherish you. I promise to love and cherish you, as I do our children. I promise to always love you as much as I love my debit card and not hold your expensive and nice fashion sense against you. I promise to always put the toilet seat down. I promise to always make it to your art festival competitions. I promise to always be there for you. I love you my little Essie" He smiled. Ok, someone was obviously trying to hard to be funny.

"Esme, place this ring on Carlisle's finger" Webber said. Esme got the ring from Eric, and slid it onto Carly's finger.

" Now please repeat after me" Webs said, "I Esme"

"I Esme" Mom repeated.

"Take you Carlisle to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health to love and to cherish as love as we both shall live" Mom smiled and repeated all the things Webber said. Mom started crying. Aw, Mom!

"Now Carlisle, repeat after me" Webs said, "I Carlisle"

"Wait, one moment" Carly said. I saw red. Is he fucking kidding me? He waved his arm to me and my bros and I was just staring, pretty pissed off.

"What?" I asked pissed off, but also sort of lost. What the fuck does he want? We all went to huddle by him and he asked us one stupid question.

"Am I ready to make this commitment? I mean, this is permanent" He asked. I punched his gut. Our guests laughed and Carlisle asked again. He winked at me so I knew he was joking. Duh!

"Well, Carly-" I said in a masculine tone but Mom cut me off.

"He does" She butted in, "Carlisle, sweetheart, please repeat the minister's words" She giggled. Carly sent us off and we got back in our places and he just laughed at Mom. Poor Ma can't catch a break!

"Carlisle, repeat after me" Web chuckled. Yeah I'll show you something to chuckle about buddy!

"I Carlisle, take you Esme to be wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickeness and in health, to love and to cherish as we both shall live" Carly smiled and repeated Minister Webber. There you go.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Carlisle, you may kiss your bride" Minister Webber chuckled. Carlisle kissed Mom and they got a little hanky panky going on. I wolf whistled.

"Dr. Cullen, are you really making us watch you make out with my best friend's mom?" Jacob called form the audience. Thank you lord!

"Thank you lord! Oh thank you! I will never have to see that again!" I yelled in a cry and knelt down to the floor in happiness. That was plain out nasty! I mean they were tonguing in front of me! Ewe!

"Oh shut up" Mom giggled and hit me with her bouquet. Ok, can somebody say, owe?

Mom and Carly ran down the aisle and the music started. We were going to dance our way down the aisle. Trevor and Emmett did their move they did in the beginning of the wedding and then the crowd clapped again.

Frankie and Cassidey strut down the aisle and spun then did that thrust motion and then kicked super high in that dress. How the fucks do they do that shit? Then they ballet twirled and did the thrusting again.

Emmett went backwards and looked like a freaking monkey. He spun and then jumped like a secret agent on Club Penguin. He jumped from one side of the aisle to the next and the guests were laughing, and clapping and cheering. It was ahamzing! He then at the end jumped onto his hands like a hand stand but no! He jumped onto his feet back and forth and it looked so cool! He shimmied his shoulders down at the end and ran off towards the gardens like the others.

James and Josh spun down the aisle like Victoria and Brianna did and at the end and then Bella jumped onto me and we did our little number down the aisle and into the garden. I saw my siblings and aunts and my fucked up godfather dance down the aisle like they did in the beginning but with no slow motion. Minister Webber even did a little boogie. Look out Forks, here comes the dancing minister!

Bella and I were last. Ok Edward you prepared for this! I theatrically cracked my knuckles and neck. Everyone made an aisle way like we did for Carly, and I somersaulted down. I stood up and cart wheeled and everyone rooted for me. After my cartwheel I did a double back flip and Bella threw off her heels and tossed me them. I caught them and she did a round off and held her skirt to do a back flip and landed it. Everyone cheered and Leah screamed in happiness. We all ran after Mom and Carly and we arrived just in time. The guests were hot on our tails and we all smiled and waved.

"Oh my god Edward they did it!" Bella squealed and hugged the life out of me. I laughed and agreed as I spun her around, still pumped from the dancing. We gave each other a big kiss and smiled.

"Thank god that wedding shit is over. I mean, I think almost turned a tranny!" I gasped. **(A/N Also no offense to the transgendered out there! AS I said before this is for the comedic side, and for Edward's POV. I have a friend who is a transgender and I would never want to offend them like how I would never want to offend you!) **

"Oh Edward quit over exaggerating! You're offending the transgendered" She teased. What? I'm hot enough!

"Well babe, I am hot enough" I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, smokin' " She said sarcastically.

"Bella, quit filling the boys head with lies" Jake teased as he and Leah came forward with Kayla.

"Oh shut up asshole" I said annoyed. I mean people keep teasing me, and it hurts my feelings.

"I'm sorry Eddie" Leah giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. Must they always do this to me?

"Go away, no one likes you" I told them and turned my head and did the humph thing. They rolled their eyes and we watched the bride and groom and we also chased after them to watch them leave.

Mom and Carly ran to their getaway car and waved behind us. My siblings and I waved to them and the limo that was going to take us to the reception pulled up. I turned to my best friends next to me and made a pleading face. C'mon, I'm even on my freaking knees!

"Jake, Lee, I'll see you guys at the reception. Can I take my little goddaughter with me? It's picture time and Gavin wants a few of the flower girls." I begged. They hesitated but Leah handed Kayla over. She giggled as I planted a sloppy kiss on her chubby cheek. I got back up and kissed Lee on her cheek. She whined and slapped me when I licked her cheek. Kayla put her little arms around my neck and I had my arms under her little diaper covered ass.

"Take care of her Uncle Edward" Jake said seriously. I rolled my eyes and nodded; why does he have such lack of faith in me? My siblings and I ran into the limo and Bella sat with her sisters. The guys were talking to themselves at how 'Sick we were at the ceremony'. Yeah totally!

"I guess it's just you and me huh?" I asked her. She made her baby noises and I nodded. I spotted Bella who looked at me then Kayla and smiled. She blew me a kiss and I blushed as I caught it and put it down my shirt. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she talked to her sisters. Fine, be that way. Kayla and I played patty cake the whole way to the open garden area. It was nice. f

"C'mon you kiddies! It's picture time!" Cassidey giggled and shot out of the car, almost tripping. Ha! That's embarrassing. I looked to Kayla and sighed. She sighed too and her little shoulders relaxed. I used to get nervous to hold Kayla because she was so freaking tiny but now it's easy. I'm used to having her in my arms.

"Well, Kay let's go take pictures!" I smiled at her. She just made her baby noises and I nodded.

"Yes Kayla, I totally agree with you"

**Ok, I went through so many document pages writing it piece by piece, and editing it, and I loved this! It was stressful to write, but I hope you all like it!**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP! **

**XOXO, Lizzy**


	33. Haha, Flabbergasted Is A Funny Word

**Edward POV (Platt) **

"Ok, guys remember the plan?" Aunt Liz asked. We all nodded. Ok. The two limos holding us and my parents-that was icky to say- and we got out.

"Remember mom, Carly, we go first then you" I said slowly. God, it was like talking to two year olds. When we were doing this rehearsal it was so frustrating because they never listen! It was sooo annoying!

"We got it Edward" Carly said slowly too. I rolled my eyes and Carter peeked into the tent.

"The guests are all sitting down. Let's move" He said. We all slid inside unnoticed and took off our pants, belts, shoes, shirts, and ties. Well not everyone took them all off. Like I took off my shirt and left on my tie, and Carter took off his shoes, and Emmett his pants and yeah. We gave them to our dates and we were going to run in and have the girls run in with our clothes making it look like we were late to the reception. Or get a quickie. Either one.

We all got situated and nodded to the DJ. He nodded back and started playing I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. Everyone looked to the front and the light was on the younger ones first. As In Jordynn and Sean or Brianna and Josh.

Sean ran down his pants to his ankles and pulling them up as Jordynn blushed and ran after him with his tie and belt as they went to the dance floor. Everyone busted out laughing and I was laughing too. It was hilarious. I looked over to her parents and her dad wasn't exactly laughing, but her mom was all smiles. Well Daddy-O, why so serious?

Once Sean got situated he ran around and got everyone to clap. They all clapped and Josh and Bri ran in now.

Josh had everything on and he was sliding on his shoes and socks while running through the area around the tables with Bri behind carrying his shoes and blazer.

Frankie and Cassidey ran in putting on their shoes trying to do the clasp as they stood bouncing in place laughing and clapping with the others.

Vic ran in holding a blazer without James. She looked around and saw him on the other side running towards her with toilet paper coming out of his ass. Ha! That was funny, but a little old, you know what I mean?

Carter and Caitlin ran in and had Carter fastening his tie, while Caitlin held a blazer.

Ryan and Justin ran in with Ryan pulling on his pants and Justin sliding on his belt.

Trevor ran in his shirt unbuttoned and Rochelle had his vest and tie as they ran to the dance floor. Everyone was finishing getting dressed there.

Alice was putting on her earrings and Jasper was running a comb through his hair. Eh. Not funny.

Emmett ran in his pants around his ankles, and he was only in his boxers with his shirt unbuttoned. Rose had his belt, vest, and tie while Emmett ran to the stage while pulling his pants, and he had his shoes, and boxers on. Idiot. People wolf-whistled for him. Ok Emmett might be buffer than I am, but I'm more toned and sexy. Yeah, that's right.

Now I ran and I had on my tie, jeans, shoes, and Bella had my shirt, and vest. Everyone wolf whistled. See, what did I tell you?

Mom ran in at the middle of the tent and waited for Carly. She was all smiles. I was really proud of her. Carly ran in and ran past her. He turned around, grabbed her hand and they ran hand-in-hand all the way here. Cute.

"Caitlin, Rochelle, Alice, Jordynn, Rosalie, Cassidey, Victoria, Frankie, and Brianna the bridesmaids! Ryan, Trevor, Josh, Emmett, Carter, James, Justin, Sean, and Jasper the groomsmen, and Bella and Edward as the Maid of Honor and Best Man! Now, allow me to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" The DJ introduced. The crowd cheered and we all smiled. I laughed because all of our high school friends were making fun of us obviously, and I could see the mockery. I flipped them off again and my parents were all smiles and they were beaming. I felt so happy right now, and I don't know the hell why! Ha!

"Alright y'all, let's get this party started" He said and everything got started with music and the reception began. Yes! I looked around the tent and was flabbergasted at the scene. Haha, flabbergasted is a funny word.

The tent was so cool! It was a white tent with grey inside. It had star lights on the top to make it seem like it was dark and the stars were out. There were small white tables placed randomly with bamboo seats. There were centerpieces that reminded me of thanksgiving and there were mini trees in pots with lights on them. The dance floor was a big one, made of wood, and around the dance floor were small mini bushed with lights on them. The tables were in front of them and the big wedding party table was to the right of it. It was so freaking long.

"I need a drink" I told Bella who nodded. We went to the back and each got some champagne.

"This is so cool" I smiled looking around. This was so surreal. I mean, I would never ever see this happening and guess what? It is!

Everyone else started arriving and soon everyone had a drink and the first thing I hear when friends walk in is: "Yo, since when have you turned marshmallow?"

I turned around with a flute of champagne to see my friends. They were dressed in nice jeans; button up dress shirts, and loose ties. In mismatched things. Like black jeans, a green tie, and a red tie. Or something like that. It was weird mixes.

"Hey, hey. Jack shut the fuck up, that's my line!" I called out. He laughed and we were all hanging out around the bar. Of course.

"Dude, that was so funny. I mean I loved your dance" Devon teased. I rolled my eyes.

"My Aunt Liz really wanted it. But it was fun doing it. I hope you guys liked it. I mean Jersey Shore is amazing" I smiled. Jenny and Lillian giggled. I looked to my girl who was standing beside me and she was quiet. Oh! I forgot she didn't exactly know these people. I mean, they know each other, but they haven't met. You get what I mean?

"Jen, Lil, and Jacky Poo" I teased. He scowled, "Devon, Tanya, and Tyler, this is Bella" I smiled and put my arm around her waist. The guys grinned.

"So you're Platt's girl?" He laughed. She smiled and nodded while blushing strawberry red. I liked strawberries, they were my favorite fruit. Just like Bella was my favorite…girlfriend! That sounded lame.

"Don't you know that's incest Eddie?" I heard a teasing voice asked. I paled. What the fuck was he doing here?

"It's not incest if you're not related. So get your facts straight Tom" Jacob defended. Thanks Jake. I saw the girls reassure Bella that Tom was an idiot and comfort her and that girly shit.

"Oh shut up. At least I didn't get my girlfriend knocked up in sophomore year" Tom shot back. I saw Leah look down as she cuddled up to little Kayla. I was livid. No one talks down to my goddaughter and best friends. No one.

"Tom what the hell are you doing here? Stay the fuck out of Jake and Leah's business, it doesn't involve you and I can say they are the best damned parents I've ever seen to that little girl and you can stay out of it. This is family, friends' event. No one likes you. At least I didn't cheat on my girlfriend." I spat. He grinned. He has no right to smile! I just dissed him!

"Oh Ed, you know Carlisle and my Dad are co-workers. If was only right for Carlisle to invite my family here. Anyway, the bitch had it coming. The little virgin, oh hey Bella" He smiled at Bella. Bella looked to the floor and snuggled deeper into my chest. I held her close and glared at Tom.

"There are no words to explain how much I hate you! Damn you. You little freaking parasite! You're a stupid excuse for a person. No love in that heart. How you got Bella is beyond me. Now, you need to get the hell away. I hate you. I want to punch you so badly. I want to beat the shit out of you. Get out of my sight" I hissed. Tom looked stunned.

"Stay away from us Tom, this doesn't involve you douche bag" Lillian spat. Tom glared.

"But it does involve me" Bella interrupted. Oh god, "Tom stay away from my family, and my friends. You are not welcome here, and we don't want you here. You cheated on me with fucking Lauren Mallory, and what makes you think you're the relationship expert, or you can even comment on any when you ruined ours. Now go to the other side of the tent, or I will get my brothers and my step-brothers who want to beat your ass. I have no problem letting Edward beat you to a pulp. I no longer give a shit about what happens to you. You have till the count of three to get out of sight. One…two…" Bella continued. My eyes widened. Holy shit, my girl can put up a fight. That was a major turn on.

"Fine, but I have my ways of ruining your relationship. I'll tell Carlisle today that you two are together, and I'm pretty sure he won't appreciate that. You have until the end to tell him. If you won't I will. Oh, and I'll tell him about the incest in the family. Victoria, James, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I think Carter and Cassidey. Have fun" He grinned. The little douche bag!

"Why you little motherfucker!" I yelled. People around were staring and my brothers came over to help Jack and me stay back so we wouldn't tackle him. Let me go! I want to rebreak his nose! I was struggling out of the guys' grip and trying to get to Tom who was being held back by the Cullens.

"Let me go! Let me at him! Damn you, damn you to hell!" I shouted at him. Bella was in tears at the girls pulled her away and I my brothers being that human wall in between tom and me.

"Edward, stop it right now! What the hell are you thinking?" Mom yelled at me and I saw that Carlisle came over. He was fuming.

"Thomas Serf and Edward Platt! Stop it right now! Get over your petty games, and I am very disappointed in you both! Now stop it right now, and go to opposite sides of the tent. Now" He shouted.

"Carlisle is right. Tom over to the right side of the tent. I want a few words with you" Mr. Serf said lethally and Tom stopped fighting and stomped to the other side of the tent. Mrs. Serf looked to us and gave a sorry look.

"Edward, Carlisle I'm so sorry for Tom's behavior. Trust me, this won't happen again. This will be the last time. Again Carlisle, I'm so sorry" She apologized to Carly.

"It's ok Rachel, I accept your apology. Go and enjoy yourself, I'll talk with you and Ross later." He said softly. Rachel nodded and walked over to meet Mr. Serf and Tom.

"Now, Edward go to the other side of the tent, and have a great time. After our wedding, and Carlisle and mines honeymoon, oh there will be hell to pay" Mom said slowly. The guys let me go and I went to the other side of the tent.

Ok, I know I say this a lot, but; FML!

**Ooohh…..suspense. Haha, ily guys! **


	34. Brain Surgery? Cuz He Sure Needs One!

**Edward POV (Platt) **

"Damn Bella, you sure can talk" Devon laughed. Bella blushed and hid her face in my chest. I looked to Tom who was sitting at a table with a group of people with him. He had a drink in his hand and he was staring at me. His face was blank and he's probably thinking about how he fucked up with my girl. I held her tighter to me, showing Tom that she was mine. All mine. He glared and I smiled and looked to my friends and saw their stupid outfits. Well, Jake looked nice in his dress pants and dress shirt with a tie. That was his looking nice. I know for a fact Leah dressed them. Leah also looked like a hot mama! She was wearing a flowy, grey above the knee dress and it was strapless. I thought it looked pretty on her. Little Kayla was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress with her little black Mary Janes. The little cutie. I made a monkey face at her and she tried to copy me but looked like a little mental kid.

"You guys look nice" I said and snorted looking around to the whole group now complete one Jake, Leah, and Kayla got here. The other girls were wearing short sparkly dresses; I think they were from homecoming a year ago.

"Thanks" The girls chorused.

"Guys, what the hell?" I asked them and they all laughed. They were dressed in nice jeans; button up dress shirts, and loose ties. In mismatched things. Like black jeans, a green button up, and a red tie. Or something like that. It was weird mixes. Tyler was wearing a St. Patrick's Day tie, and I stared.

"I didn't have any more ties and my dad wouldn't let me borrow one because I stained the last one with teriyaki sauce" He whined. I just shook my head.

"You would" I laughed.

"Bella, I love that dress! The bandage look with the different shades of green is gorgeous" Jen gasped. I looked to Bella and she really did look gorgeous. I smiled. I was definitely lucky.

"Thank you" She whispered. Always the modest one. She never saw her beauty which annoyed the shit out of me.

"Edward looks pretty hot himself" She grinned. I waved it off. I always look this hot.

"Ya Ed, you look pretty damn sexy. I think I have a boner" Devon teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, this is a nice wedding" Leah commented changing the subject. Yeah I guess it was. Cost a fucking fortune; Carlisle the stupid pushover.

We all talked about the wedding, and the Cullen/Platt shit we did. It was funny. My little Kayla got passed around by everyone and at the end she ended up in Bella's.

"Ed, we're starting the dance now, c'mon" James said as he walked up with Vic. I nodded and grinned to my friends.

"Well, enjoy the show" I cackled and Bella handed Kayla to Jacob before we ran off to the dance floor. We guys were in one group at one side of the dance floor, and the girls on the other side of the dance floor. This was going to be good.

"Now everyone here is the bride and grooms first dance" DJ I-Don't-Know-What-His-Name-Is announced. Emmett and I stood next to each other and grinned.

A slow song came on and Mom and Carly started out in a slow circle. I saw Bella smile at them and she looked to me and winked. Ooh, it's getting hot in here! _Timbaland's The Way I Are _started playing and that was our cue. Then they broke apart and Mom came over to us guys, and the girls lured Carly towards them. Mom held her hand on Jasper's shoulder and took off her heals and the girls pushed Carly away from them. Carly stood next to Mom and bent down and put his hand like a few inches above the ground and did a swirly thing with his hand and then slid up next to Mom.

"Yeah, yeah!" We all chorused and threw our hands up in the air. Mom and Carly crossed their arms and bounced from side to side. We guys bobbed our heads, while the girls just stood there and stared.

"Yeah, yeah!" the bridal party chorused and threw our hands I the air again. Carly went over mom as she ducked and I saw Gavin taking loads of pictures. We all went around in a circle and ended up on the different side of the dance floor. All us guys picked up a hand full of petals from the bowl and then we gathered in a clump in the middle. We threw Carly and we jumped and started hopping and fist pumping. Then we all ducked and Carlisle made a steering wheel thing with his arms and looking like he was driving. It was really cool cuz he moved his arms side to side. Then we popped back up and went side to side then lined up.

"Flowers" part of the song and each one of us threw our petals and went in different directions. Then we started turning back and forth snapping our fingers. Now the girls took us and pushed us along the dance floor until we fell on our asses and slid. Now Mom and the girls went.

They strutted to the front, Mom in the front, and put their arms up and waved them in a circle, while swinging in a circle. They faced the back and shook their hips and did a hair flip to face the guests. They were rooting and smiling, and laughing. We were having a damn good time. Then they shook their hips again while they were facing sideways, and then faced the other direction. They snapped their fingers up and down, still shaking their hips, and then bent back up. They blew kisses and lined up. What were they doing? I never saw their part of the dance, since Aunt Liz was still tweaking it. They shook their hips once and Mom raised her hand to snap and it went down. It was like a mini wave, and so cool! Then the girls were on their side and us guys on ours. Mom and Carly were in the middle, and I saw Caitlin holding Carly's blazer. Carly made a baseball motion and Mom looked to the direction the imaginary baseball was going in.

Yes! My favorite part! Carly and Ryan did the worm side by side, and was heard rooting for them. Oh, yes. We all mixed together and clapped with Carly and Mom in the front again. We all clapped and Bella stood next to me.

"5, 6, 7!" We all chorused and jumped to the left, and touched our left foot with our right hand, and jumped to the left with our left hand touching our right foot. We did a Soulja Boy move and that was when we all jumped from side to side and put our arms, facing the left side, and popped our wrists and bounced from side to side. We did that once more, in the right direction and then we bent down and I don't know how to explain what we did.

Ok, so our right arm was bent and with our left we would bend back up while cranking an imaginary thing. We did that in a different direction, and then bent down and got in eh middle and popped back up, and jumped to the side again. We shimmied our shoulders, and did that on the other side now. We all parted and Carly caught Mom bridal style and she put her arms in the air and beamed. We finished.

"Now make some noise!" the DJ yelled. The crowd went wild and we all hugged each other,

"Dude that was fucking epic" Emmett laughed. I nodded.

"It was pretty epic" Jasper smiled in agreement.

"Guys we're about to eat, so let's go sit at the table" Carly told us all sort of out of breath. Old man.

"Ok, old man" I grinned. He rolled his eyes and we all went and sat at the bridal party long table.

"Now, the Best Man and Maid of Honor will do a table blessing" DJ What's-His-Name said. I was handed a mic and Bella and I went to the front of the table. We rehearsed this. I didn't want to say it, but it's what Mom wanted, so I did.

"Bless this marriage as Esme and Carlisle begin their journey down the road of life together" I recited in a confused monotone. What the? Bella took the mic and said her part.

"May they respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams, and fears even though they may not always understand each other"

"May they rest in the knowledge that no matter what happens, by holding on to each other things will work out for the best" I never talk like this, so to hear this stuff coming our of my mouth, sounded pretty awkward. Like I was trying to be smart, but whatever.

"Most of all dear God help them to keep the torch of love burning with the fire that they now share in their hearts" Bella smiled.

"Amen" I said. It was weird saying a prayer, since I wasn't religious, but Mom is sure to make that change. She wants us to become religious, and go to church, but I wasn't sure about it.

There was a buffet of food that was set up and we all went to get our food. Carlisle and Esme let us go first, and my friends sat near the big table. We squished together, and since my friends called my Mom, Momma Platt she and Carly didn't mind.

"Ok, this is really good" Lillian laughed and ate her salad. I saw Mom beam. Rachel walked over to Carlisle and Esme and asked them something softly.

"I think that's a good idea Rachel. It'll get them to be civil. I agree with you and Ross, come on over" Carly smiled. I saw Rachel go back to her table and she, Ross, and…Douche Bag grab their plates and sit down near us at a table one of the wedding set people brought over.

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme, I appreciate you giving my family and I a second chance" Ross smiled. My parents welcomed them and we started eating.

"So," Mr. Serf asked from the table next to our friends, "Emmett where do you plan to go to college?" He asked. I saw Emmett bite his lip. My friends and I struggled to keep our laughter. Emmett and college? I can't see that!

"I want to be an FBI agent, so I'm going to apply to the FBI Academy" He smiled. Such an Emmett decision. Well, I can beat that!

"Well, I think that's a great career choice. Makes a good living." Mr. Serf smiled. I felt my blood boil. What would he major in? Brain surgery? Cuz he sure needs one!

"Yeah, I love the adrenaline, and the fun of it." He smiled. Mr. Serf nodded.

"What about you Edward, where do you want to apply for college? What are your plans?" He asked. I shoved a piece of chicken in my mouth and swallowed.

"I want tog o to UCI for medical school" I told him. I saw my family's eyes widen. What? It's just a suggestion.

"Oh that's a wonderful career! What field?" He smiled. I saw Tom stabbing his salad and Mrs. Serf was nothing but smiles. Hmm…which side of the family did the mean gene come from?

"I want to be a pediatrician" I told him. He looked stunned along with my family. Bella looked to me with raised eyebrows. My siblings and my mom were gaping at me like little goldfishes.

"Oh that's a wonderful field. What made you choose that path?" He asked looking really interested. Tom was glaring. He's just jealous his dad likes me more!

"Well, my biological dad, Charles Evenson, was one of Forks best surgeons until he died, and I always wanted to be a doctor like him. So, I chose a different field of medicine, but I wanted to be in the medical field too. I chose pediatrics, because I have a goddaughter, who I love to death, and I'm also good with kids, so I think it'll be good" I told him with a smile. I looked to the shocked table and my mom were still gaping at me. What, I can deep? I just continued eating. Bella was staring at me, her eyes wide. Geez people!

"What? It was either that or a tattoo artist" I said and ate my food.

"Oh my lord, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Alice asked. I stared at her.

"Ali he's always been here! Are you blind? I'm sitting right here! Who else would I be, Edward's twin brother Ryan?" I asked her. She smiled. I saw Ryan roll her eyes.

"Dude, just shut up. We're not even related! I'm adopted! We only say that me, you and Alice are triplets because it makes more sense than saying 'Oh yeah, Ryan is the adopted brother who is the same age as Edward and Alice'" Ryan said annoyed and flicked a leaf at me. I gave him a raspberry noise with my tongue.

"He's back!" Alice sang. I rolled my eyes and I looked to Tom and grinned.

"Tom what are your plans?" I asked him. Ha, gotcha!

"I wanted to go to an arts school" He sneered. Ha! That's a joke.

"Really? You know, you can't make a living out of that! How are you going to support your family?" I asked. He scowled.

"I will. My paintings will be worth hundreds" He protested. Nah, uh uh. Gotcha here. You see, Mr. Serf is a very wealthy lawyer, and is good at what he does. Tom's older brother, Ben, is a very wealthy business man, and he makes surfboards and sells them all over the world. Especially in Hong Kong, Tokyo, and all over Europe.

"Tom, you should choose a right career path like Edward and Emmett!" Mr. Serf told him.

"Dad, painting is a career choice. If that doesn't work out I'm going to Colombia to be a teacher in the arts department" He said. I know a teacher's salary isn't worth shit.

"Tom, they don't pay well! Get your head out of the clouds and pick a correct career that can support you and your family!" Ross scolded. Ha. I was having fun. I was eating happily with a smile on my face.

"Fine, dad what do you want me to be? A brain surgeon?" He said sarcastically. I felt my blood boil. He's only choosing medicine, because I'm going into medicine! What would he major in? Brain surgery? Cuz he sure needs one!

"You know what Tom, you should be a brain surgeon, maybe they can actually give you one so you can be smart" I told him. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Serf's eyes widen as they looked to my new Daddy and my Mom.

"You know what Platt?" Tom asked looking at me.

"Boys! Stop it!" Rachel scolded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Serf that was very rude of me to do at the table. Tom, I'm sorry" I told him. He glared. See, I'm only doing this polite shit to show how much better of a man I am than Tom. Ha! Take that!

"Tom, why can't you be mature like Edward? He apologized, to me and your mother. You should follow suit" Ross scolded.

This is going to be one long night.

**Haha, I just love writing about Tom. It gets me excited. **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	35. To Carly, Esme, And The Blonde Bombshell

**Edward POV (Platt) **

I was bouncing in my seat. Please let the speeches me next!

e HeHe

"Now they will say their speeches" DJ said. Yes! I grinned and looked to Carly. Here goes nothing. I went to the middle of the stage to start my speech. Yeah, the one I sort of forgot to write.

"Now ladies and gents, I'm taking this awesome time to say a few words of a witty, smart, charming, sexy man. Now I'm not talking about me" I joked. Everyone started chuckling at me and I continued. f

"You guys having fun tonight?" I asked into the mic. The guest clapped and cheered and I took that as a yes, "Now I'm taking this time to have a little word about this witty, charming, handsome man right here. Ok, so I'm done talking about myself, let's move onto the groom." I said swiftly and the crowd laughed. I saw Mom shaking her head and she stared at me. She was giggling still but I knew she was enjoying this. Well, thank god.

"Well everyone cloud has a silver lining, and that is me ladies and gents. For those people on Carly's side who don't know me, I'm Edward Platt Evenson, otherwise known as, Esme's son. Now Carlisle, Carly, love bug" I teased him, "I first met Carlisle when my side of the family went to go meet Carly's at the clubhouse in I think Port Angeles, I don't know but whatever. When I first saw him I was like 'Who the hell is this goober?'." I asked flabbergasted. The guest laughed again and I saw Carly laughing too. I just love the flabbergasted! "I'll admit I was about to shit a brick when Mom told me, but once I got there I saw he was a pretty chill dude. I mean, his kids were cool, I already knew a few of them from school so it was easy to get along, and have fun with them. Now, I think I really got to know him when my darling mother had me be his Best Man. Now I got to know Carlisle, and I see he was a funny guy, he was just super strict. Now his family is the complete opposite of mine, and I think that's sort of good because you keep us out of trouble which I know Mom is probably thankful for, but seriously, you gotta have fun and be crazy once in a while." I grinned. Then the Blondie I named Rover barked at me.

"Not when you're mental every day!" He called. I made a face at him and he made one back. Stupid Jasper, AKA Rover.

"As I was saying before the blonde porn star interrupted me" I said and the guests laughed. I saw Mom's mortified look and Jasper's pissed off face. Carly just laughed though, "It's good to have fun and crazy in your life, and good to have control and be serious once in a while. So, you have us the yang, and the Cullen's, the yin. Or is the other way around. I don't know, but anyway, here's to my amazing beautiful mommy and Carly; the blonde idiot who's marrying my mother. Oh I love you guys" I gushed and raised my drink.

"To Carly, Esme, and the blonde bombshell" I grinned. They laughed and toasted and I saw Jasper's pissed off look. I winked at him. His eyes widened and I laughed. Dude, I was kidding.

Bella got up and went to go do her speech. Good luck babe.

"Ok to my side of the family, please know that my darling step-brother was joking about Jasper and don't take it seriously. Anyway, hi everyone I'm Bella Cullen, I'm Carlisle's eldest daughter, and I met Esme the very first time when we went to this clubhouse down in Port Angeles. The first thing I thought was, 'What was my father thinking?' I was really taken aback. You see, Carlisle and Laine raised us to be modest, polite, and nice young adults. We dressed appropriately and also this thing called, 'sagging'" Bella said and put her fingers in air quotes. Her ass looked really nice right now, "was never allowed. We were to dress our best, and appearances and first impressions were very important. So when we saw the boys' boxers hanging out and the girls' cleavage from their multi-colored tank tops really shocked us. Plus all the makeup and the all out shoes.

"I thought they were out of control, and insane. I remember when Alice and Caitlin were in the bathroom fixing their high heeled shoes and I remember thinking, 'Esme lets them wear those deathtraps?'" She asked. We all laughed and I saw Alice glare. Ooh, someone's in trouble.

"Yet here I am, wearing a pair of them and I haven't tripped yet, but I don't want to jinx myself. But then I realized: that's who they are. Shoes, makeup, shorts, and hairspray describes those girls. Esme, you're family keeps the fun in my family. You taught us how to have fun, and keep light in our everyday lives. I'm ecstatic my Dad married you and I'm so happy for you guys, and I wish you luck" She smiled and raised her glass. I raised mine too and grinned goofily.

"Yet, another toast. To Carlisle and Esme" She smiled. We all repeated and I chugged mine down. This was good stuff. Not strong enough, but good stuff.

"That was a good speech, love" I smiled at Bella. She giggled and slapped me.

"It took me forever to write; I even wrote in class. How long did yours take?" She asked. It didn't.

"I went improv" I grinned. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Edward! As much as I wish you planned it, it was pretty, um, kickass" She blushed. I laughed. After all this time, she still wasn't used to cussing.

"Thank you babe" I smiled. She giggled and smiled as we sat and had cocktails and chilled out. This wedding shit was frustrating!

"Ok, it's the father daughter dance and mother son dance. Since the new Mrs. Cullen's parents, are deceased" The DJ said and we were all silent in respect for a moment for Grandma Joelle and Grandpa Jimmy. "and Mr. Cullen's parents were not able to make it today, since there was a storm in London and all flights were delayed, we'll have them dance with one of their own sons or daughters. Can I have Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale up to the stage please?" He asked. I gave the dance to Emmett. He deserved it. I mean, I was everything else and my older brother deserves it.

Emmett and Mom started to slow dance, and then they broke apart. I rolled my eyes. Is every dance going to be non-traditional? I think yes!

Crank Dat by Soulja Boy played and I whistled. Mom and Emmett did the Soulja Boy dance perfectly and I laughed when Mom stuck her tongue out. It was pretty funny. I saw Carlisle and Rosalie laughing at them and they did it the second time and they finished.

"Go Emmett! Kick ass!" I yelled. He bowed and Rose and Carlisle went up next.

Daughter by Loudon Wainwright played and they started out with a slow dance. It was sweet, and I held Bella by her waist we watched. I knew how much Bella wanted to dance with Charlie as she stared at him across the room. I had to do something.

"Hey I'll be right back" I whispered. She nodded and I left. I went to the DJ and I could see he was a nice guy.

"Hey man, can you call Charlie Swan to dance with my girl after Carlisle and Rosalie's dance. I know they get two songs. Let Bella and Charlie dance the last one" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Charlie Swan next dance, gotcha. What dong do you want me to play?" He asked. I pursed my lips and shrugged

"I don't know, you pick" I said and walked off. I saw Bella's raised eyebrow and I waved it off.

"It was nothing, I was just asking what the song was called" I told her. She nodded and settled back into me. I saw Sue and Charlie talking quietly at their table with Seth. I felt bad that Charlie was Uncle Charlie, but he had his reasons.

We watched Rose and Carly as they danced. They were talking quietly as Crank Dat played again. I rolled my eyes. Copy cats. They wore sunglasses and did the dance twice then Daughter played again and it went back to slow. I laughed. Ok, it was like a bi-polar moment. The last few notesplayed and it finished. Everyone clapped and Rosalie smiled and cling to Carly.

"Ok, Rose, Carlisle stay up here on the dance floor. Can I have Charlie Swan and Bella come up here please?" The DJ asked I smiled and mouthed, 'Thanks'. He shrugged and I saw Bella look at me then I urged her to go up.

"C'mon love go up there" I smiled. She gaped as she walked onto the dance floor and Charlie came up and stared at Bella.

"This was a request by a guest. Bella, Charlie, you may have your father daughter dance. Carlisle, Rose, Esme, and Emmett go ahead and have another dance y'all. In fact all fathers and daughters up there!" The DJ smiled. I saw Charlie and Bella beam as they got in position and Through The Years by Kenny Rogers played. I smiled once I saw the two fathers and daughter danced. I knew it made Bella's day to have a dance with her Dad. I watched as all the fathers and daughters went up there and I stared at Jake held Kayla to him as he leaned back and he held her from under her ass and her tiny arms around his neck. I saw Leah crying and taking pictures as she waved to me and took more pictures. I thought the hormones wore off a long time ago. I saw Sue next to her staring at me as she got up and walked over. Oh great.

"Thank you Edward. Even if you won't admit it, I know it was you. I want to thank you, for the request for Charlie and Bella. It means the world to them" Sue whispered as she crouched down next to me. I shrugged.

"It was the least I can do. They were staring at each other the whole time Carly and Rose were dancing"

"It was very thoughtful." She finally said and went back to her table. I saw my Mom stare at me and she just smiled.

Yeah, ok I can have my moments of sweetness, but don't expect it to happen often.

They finished their dance and I saw Charlie and Bella walk off together and they just talked at a table. I didn't mind that she ditched me for Chief; I was happy for her.

"Yo Ed, let's dance!" Tyler cried out and held out his arms for a slow dance. I raised a brow.

"I don't know which side you roll on, but I roll on the right, not the left" I told him He rolled his eyes and the music started again.

We danced the night away and I felt pimpin' with Jen and Lillian on each arm.

**I love weddings(: I truthfully think Edward's POV is funnier and more entertaining than Bella's, but you will see hers. **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	36. Carly Knows We're Doing The Badonkadonk

**Edward POV (Platt) **

"Yo! Garter toss!" Ryan rooted. We all gathered around as Alice set a chair in the middle of the dance floor and sat Mom down. I had my arms around Bella's waist as we faced Mom and Carly.

"I bet you he won't find it in a minute" I bet Ryan. He grinned and nodded.

"You're on. You have to give me your new Vans. You know, the ones with the green laces" He grinned. Ha! Bring it.

"You're on" I grinned back and turned to Mom and Carly. C'mon Carly, you can't find it! Please don't find it!

"Go, go, go!" we chanted as Carly peeled Mom's laced green garter off. He flicked it into the crowd and Mike Newton caught it with a blush. We all laughed as he slung shot it somewhere. Alice gasped and went to go get it. Ew, why would someone want to touch a garter that was already worn? That's nasty!

"You're new shoes. Mine" Ryan grinned, walking off, whistling like the bastard he is. I saw Bella talking to Mike who was super embarrassed, and Jessica who was giggling along with her.

"Girls, gather around! It's a bouquet toss!" Mom giggled. All the girls gathered in a group and Mom threw it into the crowd and it landed in Angela Webbers surprised hands. She, Jessica, and Bella giggled like little toddlers and smiled.

We all relaxed after that and chilled. My friends and I were sitting at the table and were talking. I had a cup of scotch in my hands as the guys were sipping from flasks.

"Dude, are weddings usually always this long?" Devon whined. I looked to the girls. Are they?

"Yes Devon. I know for a fact that the cake cutting is next, then Esme and Carlisle will thank everyone, Edward and the guys and the girls will probably dance their way outta here, we'll wave good-bye to Carlisle and Esme as they leave to their honeymoon, and we'll go on our merry way" Lillian smiled. We guys gaped. Did she take a course in wedding planning or some shit?

"I'm scared" Jack said in a meek voice. He should be.

"What cake is gonna be there?" Jake asked starving. Leah slapped home. I had Kayla in my lap and bounced her on my knee.

"You're such a pig" She scolded. He shrugged.

"I think this like ganache, thing" I said. I still don't know what a ganache is!

"It's hazelnut-almond cake, chocolate ganache filling, and raspberry white chocolate icing. It was actually very good. Edward was pouting because he wanted lemon" Bella teased. I pouted. It's true! The lemon was amazingly yummy in my tummy. There's a party in my tummy, so yummy so yummy!

"Wedding cake is the best out there. It's so good man" Jake said leaning back, and patting his stomach. That is true.

"All I hear was chocolate filling and white chocolate icing" Devon said drooling. Tanya hit him and we all relaxed.

Mom and Carly cut their cake, and stuffed it in each other's faces. Carlisle stained his tie, and Mom didn't get any one her. It was funny.

"Hey, how did they make it green but its like raspberry white chocolate icing?" Jack asked. I shrugged. How did I know?

"I don't know, all I know is that it's supposed to be really good" I answered and my sisters came in with plates of cake for all of us.

"You're welcome" Cassie spat as she, Bri, and Alice gave us some cake slices little Rover trailing behind. Alice and Jasper decided to stay as Emmett stayed over at the adult table and talked with Mr. Serf. The goober. I took a bite of my cake and I was so good, it was like a part in my mouth and my tummy. There's a party in my tummy, so yummy, so yummy!

"This is so fucking good man. Who picked it?" Devon asked as he scarfed it down.

"I think my Dad chose this one" Jasper answered as he ate his slowly and politely. It was like he wasn't even a teenage boy! I saw Jack and Devon share a look as they looked down.

"What?" I asked. Devon looked to Bella and asked her question that still confused me.

"So, since Chief Swan is your Dad, and he isn't at the same time, will you be able to get us out of trouble or let us go free if we ever got a DUI?" Devon asked. I snorted. Yeah, I would kill for that to happen.

"I could try. Charlie gives in pretty easily to me" Bella smiled as she ate some of her cake.

"Sweet! See, I know Platt didn't lose his mind when you both started dating" Jack smiled. I saw Leah roll her eyes.

"Guys stop interrogating my sister" She said annoyed. I hummed to myself. I saw Kayla reaching for my cake as she dipped a small finger in the icing and sucked on it.

"Can I give her some?" I asked. Leah hesitated but Jake nodded.

"Yeah, but only a couple bites. It's pretty sugary" He answered. I nodded and let Kayla take a handful out of my huge chunk of cake and let her nibble on that.

"Oh my god, did you hear about the conversation Mr. Serf and Tom had?" Alice asked bursting out laughing.

"No, what happened?" Jack asked eager for this juicy gossip. Yeah, that sounded so un-manly.

"Well, Edward and Emmett were talking abut the careers they want, and they told Tom off in their own way. They like showed Mr. Serf they were better than Tom and it was like he liked Em and Ed more than Tom. It was awesome!" Bella laughed. Oh god, Bella was turning more and more Platt everyday. And I loved it.

"That's pretty cool. So Lillian, after this?" Jake asked about the reception being over.

"Babe, cake times almost over. Then Carlisle and Esme will thank everyone for being here, and then I bet you guys the wedding party will have a dancing exit, and everyone will follow, and we'll wave good-bye to the bride and groom as they leave for their honeymoon and the wedding is officially over" She sighed. Wow. Jack had a right to be scared.

"How much longer?" the guys whined.

"Oh quiet whining. You guys are so annoying" Alice said annoyed as she folded her arms.

"Ten more minutes. Then after that thirty minutes. So practically an hour minus ten minutes" Alice continued. A what? I decided to ignore that and go back to eating the cake. Yummy.

"Edward, look over there" Lillian whispered. I looked over to where she gestured over and I saw Tom wink at me and grin evilly as he walked over to Carly and Esme. He bent down slightly and whispered something in his ear. Carlisle nodded, kissed my mom's cheek and got up to go talk with Tom. No! I got up quickly and tried to maneuver my way toward them but ended up tripping on something. I saw Tom finish talking to Carlisle and grin as he said something else, shook his hand, and went to his table. I saw Carlisle's face blank. Then he looked up, saw me in a tangled mess on the floor and glared; his face turning red. Oh shit. I got up and went to my table quickly. I looked to Bella, Jasper, and Alice.

"We're screwed" I said meekly. Alice raised a brow.

"We're always screwed. What happened?" She asked.

"Carly knows we're doing the badonkadonk" I sighed and hit my head on the table. Alice gasped and groaned as she put her head in her hands. Yeah, exactly.

"Edward! We're not having sex!" Bella hissed. I shook my head.

"It means he knows we're all together and shit. And anyway who knows? Bella, I've been in a few relationships where we've had sex in the first two months. We've been going out for like three and a half" I reasoned. She blushed and looked away. Then it hit me and I grinned.

"You still have your v-card? So Tom didn't pop your cherry. That makes me feel a whole lot better and worse at the same time" I said and stretched my arms above my head. Bella blushed even more and I saw Alice snicker.

"Edward shut up! It's embarrassing and we don't have to talk about it" She said defensively.

"Yeah we do; in private at least" I said and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She scrunched up her nose and wiped her cheek and wiped her hand on my sleeve. I laughed until I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I gulped. My friends and siblings looked away and Bella looked away from the person whose hand was on my shoulder. She was still wiping her hand then looked up at the man whose hand was still on my shoulder and looked away.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You and I are going to have a serious talk later. No doubt about it" The scary man said in my ear. I glanced next to me and it was Carlisle. Oh shit.

**Ooh….suspense(: Ha! Okk….well I'lll update the next chapter later today, so be counting on that(: **


	37. Great, It's Back To Cullens vs Platts

**Edward POV **

I tried to ignore Carly's threat to me and thankfully Bella did; not I the way I wanted her to though. For the rest of the night we talked about other shit, and it was fun. I heard a tap on the mic and I turned my head, careful of a sleeping Kayla and saw Carly and Mom smiling on the dancefloor. Carly had his arm around Mom's waist and she was leaning into him and they had glasses of champagne. That's all everyone seemed to do was drink!

"Hi everyone. Esme and I would love to thank everyone for coming and sharing this special day. Thank you to our amazing DJ Blend, and our wonderful wedding planner Laura Leighton. Thank you to my wonderful children, and family. Thank you to all the people that came and had a great time! And last of all thank you for my lovely Esme" He smiled down at my mother. The girls awed and I grumbled. Ok, yeah, this is getting irritating.

"Alright guys, I'm out. See you Monday" I sighed and kissed Kayla's cheek and blew a mini raspberry before handing her to Leah. Bella, Jasper, Alice, and I got up to dance our way out. All I knew after this was that I was going to shower, and go to bed with my girlfriend. My little virgin.

_Forever _by _Chris Brown _played and we all gathered in the middle of the dance floor. Emmett and Trevor were at the front. James and Josh came down, and Josh did this move with his arms where he made an X with them back and forth and it was just weird. James spun around in a half circles waving his arms like a mad man, and occasionally pumping his fist. They ran out of the exit to the dark garden and everyone started clapping again.

Frankie and Cassidey pushed past them and inspected their nails and looked around like little prissy bitches. They had their bouquets, and they went step to the side twice and stomp in place once and taking their bouquets and moving them side to side and up and down in a cool movement.

They did a spin to the front, their chests puffed out, and they spun backwards then frontwards again. They did a ballet kick and everyone cheered. They spun again and jumped their legs spread apart and did jazz hands in the air and shook their bouquet in the hand that it was in. They did another kick and spun again and basically did the dance twice down the pathway to the exit.

Ryan came, his back facing us, and he made a clown move, well it looked like a freaking clown. He spun and whipped his arms apart like a spy. He did that move one of the guys did in the ceremony entrance where they hopped from side to side of the pathway. He did the handstand thing but he landed on his feet and he bounced back onto his hands and onto his feet. He shimmied his way down.

Emmett and Trevor did that move Frankie and Cassidey did in the ceremony entrance all the way down the aisle.

Caitlin and Justin did the sprinkler and fist pumped while doing a little number down the half way mark. They did that move where you hop on one foot to the other really fast if you know what I mean, and looked like they were slapping an imaginary ass before running down to the exit and leaving the tent.

Victoria and Sean made their way down and Sean run and did a guitar jam and rock hand while Victoria strutted down and put her hands up and spun around and hit the floor and went backwards and it was a little too sexy for a brother to see. I pouted and crossed my arms.

Jasper did the rapper strut all the way down and did the DJ spin record thing. Yeah, ok this whole thing we're doing right now is lame. I'm tired, and bored, and I want to go home.

I felt Bella tense up next ot me as it was her turn to go next. I kissed her head as she and Rochelle took the prop top hats from my aunt. They put the top hats on and strutted down. they took them off and rolled their heads around in a sexy way in those music videos and they rid up their skirts and kicked like one of the Pink Ladies from Grease at the prom.

Alice just ran down with Carter as they did some hip hop dance down the exit. Yeah, this is getting pretty boring. Did I mention I'm tired?

Brianna and Jordynn went up and did a ballet spin and did a high kick. They shimmied their way down and I took my mother by the arm as we fist pumped. Woo. Yay me.

We met everyone outside and Mom and Dad looked at us before Laura came running over speaking into a microphone.

"That was a beautiful reception. Let's go get you guys changed and off to your flight to the island" Laura smiled. I saw the Cullens' heads whip to Carlisle and Carlisle looked to the ground.

"Laura, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Cary said silently. What happened?

"You mean Mom's island?" Rochelle asked quietly. Carlisle nodded. Mom looked confused at Rochelle and then looked to Carly.

"What do you mean Laine's island?" She asked. Rochelle looked at her with disgust. Hey bitch get that off your face.

"The island I'm taking you to was Laine's Island. I had it renamed a few months ago. It was originally Island Laine and now it's Isle Esme" He smiled. The Cullen's just stared at him with anger, and sadness. They were all glaring at him now and his smile faded.

"You are so stupid Carlisle. You gave away what was left of my mother, I can't even look at you" Rochelle told Carly and walked out into the dark garden, with Victoria, Carter, Rose, and Frankie behind. Bella looked torn.

"Rochelle, sweetheart" Carly called after her as he chased after her and her siblings. Bella sighed and laid her head on my chest. Mom just looked to the remaining Cullens, and looked like she was about to cry. The damn kids were glaring at her.

"I can't believe she did that! I mean seriously! Rochelle should be happy Carlisle named the island after Mom. I mean that was such a bitchy move!" She complained. Bella tensed in my arms and stared at my twin sister. Alice get ready for a bomb dropping.

"Look Alice, let's say that your Dad was alive and your mom just died suddenly while going to get you cold medicine. Let's say that he an island, or piece of land that was dedicated to her and only her. That land was special because of her. Everyone knew it was hers and no one dared to buy it. Then suddenly, it got renamed after some woman you just met and it was legally renamed. That island was symbolic, and very special to my family. I'm very upset as well, but I'm not as bold as Rochelle as to walk away. I'm pissed off that he renamed it." She said starting to cry. I reached out toward her but she just slapped my hand away and crossed her arms around her stomach. I felt numb.

"I know that sounds bratty but I wish he didn't even involve the island, or even touch it or touch it with Esme's name. As much as I love Esme, I can't do that to Laine. I lost one mother, then gained another one and lost her as well. I don't know if I can take it if he touched another thing close to my heart. You have no right to get upset at my siblings and I. Now move out of my way so I can go be with my family and sort this out" Bella said in a bold, tight voice and pushed Alice to the side and ran down the pathway towards her siblings and Carly. Wow. I didn't know Bella felt that way. I was falling in love with her more and more. I looked to Alice who was pissed and fuming. I put an arm around her shoulders and shook her. Knock it off girl!

"I can't believe she said that! That was so bitchy! Of course I care about her dead mommy, and everything, but seriously! That was way over board!" Alice fumed. I was pissed.

"Alice! You're being the bitch! Bella just told you her feelings, now respect that! She lost two moms Alice, and we haven't. We only lost two dads, and in a way we know how she feels. Our dad died, and David left us. Now get over this freaking attitude, and start being the nice sister, I once knew damn it!" I yelled at her. She looked at me stunned. Her eyes widened and started glistening. Shit. I went to go give her a brother hug but she slapped me in the face and glared. I put my hand to my cheek where it started to sting. She just slapped me!

"Ever since you started dating Bella you've turned into a prick! I don't care if you love her, I'm your twin sister, yin and yang, freaking Skipper and Private! You totally cut me out of your life! Bella ruined you!" She screamed at me looking up getting up in my bidness.

"What?" I heard two voices say behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them as I turned around. There stood Carly with the Cullens, and they were all looking pissed off. Bella was grinding her teeth, and stared at the ground with her arms crossed.

"It's true? Tom wasn't lying? You're dating my daughter? Your step-sister?" Carly said lethally. Oh shit. I looked to Alice who was smirking.

"Look whose talking Alice. You're dating Jasper" I countered. Ha! She glared and we were standing chest to chest. Well, more like her chest to my stomach but whatever.

"What?" Carly yelled red in the face. I hid behind Alice and buried my face in her hair. Ew, hairspray.

"Look. Your mother and I are going to go on our honeymoon, we'll have a great time, you'll have a great time with Uncle Edward and Aunt Lizzy, and when we get back we will talk" He said lethally again and looked all around. We all stayed quiet and stared at nothing.

"I love you kids, and I'll see you later" Mom said softly as she blew us a kiss and got in the Mercedes with Carly as they headed to the airport.

"Well, Edward and Elizabeth will be arriving at your house later this evening. This was a very fun, and eventful wedding, and it was nice to get to know you Bella, Edward" She smiled.

"Yeah, you too" I muttered.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you Laura. I appreciate what you did for my father and Esme." She said quietly. Laura nodded gave her a hug and left to her car.

"Carlisle left the SUV for you guys" She called and pointed to the parking lot with the other cars, whom people were leaving. I nodded.

"Bella, you want to sit in the front with me?" I asked. She looked up shook her head and looked back down. I nodded. Great.

"I'll sit in the back thanks" She smiled sarcastically. I bit my upper lip.

"Alright, well everyone to the car" I said to the group of people and we all left to the car silently. I couldn't take it anymore.

We all got in the car and headed home. Before, we would all be talking and be excited and be united like one huge ass family. Now it's like before; Cullens vs. Platts.

**Wonderful. Great. Amazing. Fantabulous. Flabbergastic-the positive version of flabbergasted. Those are my favorite words(: **

**R&R **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


	38. My Mangina Is Perfectly Fine Thank You!

**Bella POV (Cullen-Swan)**

"Bella, I don't understand why you're so upset" Leah said as she handed me a cup of mint tea. I snuggled deeper into the blanket on their soft couch and Leah sat down in the recliner with Kayla in her arms. Seth was watching The Hangover with his little friends, Brady and Collin, and totally ignoring his sisters. Thank god.

"The Platts, they…don't understand how we lost Laine. They don't understand the impact it had on us." I told her as I looked into my cup of tea. She rolled her eyes and continued brushing Kayla's hair with her long fingers.

"Bullshit!" She yelled. Kayla flinched and started whimpering as Leah tried to calm her down. Seth shot them an irritated expression and his eyes narrowed.

"God Leah, shut up!" Seth said annoyed as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"Bella…they lost two dads. Imagine how fucked p they are as well. Sweetie, you need to think about how they lost a parent as well; not just you. Edward hides his feelings because he feels if he shows them than he's a pussy or a softy. You however, make your feelings pretty clear, and at times people don't know how to handle you. You forgot that they also know how the loss of a parent feels, and that maybe that can bond you all together. Next time take their feelings into consideration" She smiled. I looked down. Yeah I sounded like a total…mean person. I forgot that Edward didn't only lose one dad, but two. I realized how selfish I had been, wallowing over my loss of Laine, when he was still suffering the loss of Charles and David.

"You're right Leah. God, how did you become so smart?" I asked her annoyed. She laughed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it's because I go to school!" She shot in a joking way. I stuck my tongue out and sighed.

"I guess it is silly to be mad at him, huh?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It's no use to be mad at him Bella. Alice yes, she was quite mean to you, but Edward no. He only stood up for you. So, you can finally get your ass off this couch and go to your man" She grinned.

"Speaking of men, where is yours?" I asked amused. She sighed and looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Bella, he hasn't come home, as in my house, in days. Kayla's missing her daddy, and I'm missing my boyfriend. Where is he?" She asked nervously. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Lee-Lee chill out. He's been at Billy's the entire time. Something happened with Rebecca" Seth said speaking up for the first time. My eyebrows knitted. What happened with Rebecca?

"Oh my god. He doesn't tell me anything!" She said angrily. Her mood went from nervous to anger in a matter of minutes; I was impressed.

"Now go Bella, I need to talk to Jacob. I'll see you later toots" She said as she kissed my cheek and put Kayla in Seth's lap as she went to the kitchen for the phone. Seth rolled his eyes, but put his arms around Kayla's little frame anyway.

"Ok Seth I'm out of here. I'll talk to you later" I told Seth and his little friends.

"Yeah, yeah, by sis, love you, see you later" He said distracted as he held Kayla close to him and continued watching his stupid movie. I smiled at him and ruffled my little brothers hair and

I left the Swan household and got into my SUV. I turned up the heat and started for the drive home. I passed all the green, mossy trees, and wet dark road. My big house came into view as I saw Jacob's red rabbit in our driveway. What? That doesn't make any sense; I thought he was at Billy's. I parked my car and got out as I ran into the unlocked house. It was quiet-which was a first- and no one was sprawled out everywhere. What?

"Hello?" I called down the hallway. I heard a "Shh!" from Dad's office and my eyebrows furrowed. Esme and Dad have been on their honeymoon for almost three weeks already, were they already back? I went into the office and everyone-Jake included- were surrounding Lizzy and Edward Sr. who were sitting in Dad's cushioned chair behind his desk. Lizzy was on Edward Sr.'s lap, and my Edward was sitting in the two chairs in front of the desk with Alice on his lap. What is going on?

"What happened?" I asked aloud.

"Shh!" Everyone shushed me, including Edward. Wow, thank you love.

"Ok Esme I'll tell them…yes ok I understand…alright well I'll talk to you later tonight…bye sweetie enjoy the rest of your honeymoon" He said and hung up.

"Uncle Ed what's going on?" Ryan asked as Edward Sr. hung up.

"Well kids, we called you all in here-and Jacob as well I guess- because Carlisle was offered a better paying, less hours job while on his and your mother's honeymoon" Edward Sr. said. I smiled. That's great! Dad loved being a surgeon, but he hated the place he worked at. I think he is going to relocate to Seattle. Yes!

"Where?" We all chorused. I smiled as I dropped my stuff in the doorway and went to sit next to Jasper on the bench. He gave me a smile and we focused our attention back on Edward Sr.

"Ok, just prepare yourselves" Lizzy added. What? It's not like we were moving to Florida, or New York. Hopefully we weren't.

"Ok its Southern California" Edward Sr. said. My eyes widened. What?

"California?" We all yelled.

"What?" "Are you kidding me?" "I don't want to move!" "Call him back and tell him not to take it!" Were all yelled and we all started fighting. It was the Pro Moving Team vs. Opposing Moving Team. I was neither. I was Team Switzerland.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Jasper yelled as he stood up on the cushioned bench he used as a soap bench. My eyes widened and Rose gripped my wrist on my left as I imagined she thought the same thing. My brother Jasper, quiet as a mouse, the type that couldn't hurt a fly, was upset with his siblings to the point where he had to scream. I have never seen him like that. I was proud.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped. He rolled his eyes at her, something he never would have done to anyone and I never imagined he would.

"As much as we all don't like each other, I really don't think fighting is the best option as of right now. What we all need to think about is how this will affect the whole, entire family; not just ourselves. So, for those of you, who are selfish right now, think about something else other than yourself for a change. I believe if Carlisle and Esme want to go to California then we should support them." Jasper yelled at all of us and sat down. He then smiled at us and leaned back watching us all gape, glare, and smile.

"Ok everyone, you can go back to your spots before. Meetings over! Edward c'mon, we have to call Carlisle and MeMe" Liz said loudly and hopped off of Edward Sr.'s lap as they walked out toward the downstairs guest bedroom. It would've been believable if Edward Sr. didn't grope Lizzy's ass on the way. I can only imagine what goes on there.

"Jacob, you should go home, Leah's been worried about you" I said as he and Edward came over towards me. Jake ran a hand through his hair and looked to the me.

"Bells, it's not that I don't trust Leah, I do a lot, it's just I'm going through some family things that I just don't want to tell her right now. I might call her later" He said trying to assure me. It didn't work. I looked to Edward who kept his head low, not wanting to get into this.

"At least go over to see Kayla. She keeps asking for you." I said and left the office to go upstairs to my room. I was still pissed about the Platts' insensitiveness so I plugged in my iPod to its dock and blasted it. Carrie Underwood came flowing from the speakers and it was comforting as I finished up some homework. Alice was off in Jasper's room so I had the room all to myself.

Meanwhile, I tried to figure out why Trigonometry was no hard, and how to solve my problem. I really hated Mr. Mason for giving us so much homework, when none of us could solve it out. I was humming to Mama's Song when I felt my bad move. I looked next to me and Edward was laid out on his stomach looking at me.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked, picking up the remote to my iHome and pausing the song. I took my thick notebook off my Indian styled lap and looked to him. He scooted up and laid his head in my lap and I ran my hands through his silky soft hair. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm not mad, I'm just upset with Carlisle" I sighed again as I lightly tugged on his hair. He moaned in pleasure and smiled. Oh, so he's a hair puller. That's hot.

"You're turning me on" I whispered to him as I focused on the left on TV Alice had on from earlier. Edward's eyes widened as he looked up and gaped.

"You're never said anything like that before" He said shocked. I shrugged with a smile.

"I decided we've been in a relationship for so long, and you've been hinting you've been wanting to do more than just kiss, and I know I said that I wanted to take it slow, and that I wasn't ready but I am now" I expressed and he grinned sitting up and caressing my cheek. I gave him a soft smile and he leaned over and gave me a kiss on my lips. I automatically kissed him back and I felt his cool tongue skim across my bottom lip as it pried my mouth open. I didn't object, seeming to do as he silently asked and he leaned back, his elbows supporting his weight, and he took the bottom of my butt and scooted me onto him. I was shocked as he plunged his tongue into my mouth again, and I tapped his tongue with mine, as we fought for dominance against each other. He soon had my straddling his waist, as his hands ran up and around my legs and mine running through his hair; his smooth, silky soft hair. I leaned down onto his chest, getting into as I kissed him back harder than I was before. He replied by sucking on my bottom lip and groping my ass. My hands were playing with the hem of his shirt as I moved my hands all around his chiseled chest.

"Off" I panted to him as he recaptured my lips in another kiss. He complied by leaning up as I took his shirt off, our kiss breaking for just a moment, when I felt his hands go underneath my shirt and tracing patterns onto my abdomen as we kissed.

Next thing I knew the door flew open and there was my brother Jasper leaning against the door way, as Alice was clasped onto him, her legs around his waist as I carried her. They too, were making out and Alice has her shirt off, showing her goods to the world in her bright blue bra, lined with cheetah print. Edward and I broke our kiss and I sat up, still straddling him might I add, and panting. Our hair was a mess, and our lips swollen from each other's kisses. Alice and Jasper broke apart and their eyes went wide.

"No shit" Alice groaned and put her forehead on Jasper's shoulder. He chuckled and looked to me with a nervous smile.

"Hey Bells…how's it going?" He asked in a shaky voice. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, it looks like the Platts seem to be the ones to have their shirts off first in a make-out session" I smiled. Edward chuckled and his hand skimmed my legs softly.

"Get your hands off my sister. Bella get off his lap" Jasper hissed. I rolled my eyes. Edward's eyes narrowed and he nodded to his twin over there.

"I didn't say anything about you and my sister. Twin to be exact, and way to cockblock" He muttered. I giggled. The three shot me dirty looks. Ok, giggling is not acceptable.

"We're going to change rooms" Alice said and slapped my brother's ass. My eyes widened. Did they do the hanky-panky already?

"Jasper, to the garage!" She said as Jasper carried her out of there. Oh god.

**Edward POV (Platt) **

That little cock blocker! Here I was finally getting it on with my smoking hot girlfriend, when my twin sister and her beau slam the door open having their own make out session in the doorway and Alice and I both have our shirts off. Talk about sibling connection! Then Jasper had the nerve to get mad at _me _for _his _sister straddling _my _waist! It's not like I put her there. Well…maybe I sort of did, but she asked me to take my shirt off what was I supposed to do, deny her? No way! I'm a Platt, and I love my girls, but I really got into it, and maybe a little carried away, but still! My _twin sister _was in _his arms _making out with him in her BRA and I didn't say anything although I wanted to go up there, slap the shit out of him, and put my sister in footsie pajamas with little pigtails and a nice big lollypop. A round one, not the unicorn horn because that looks too much like she was sucking Cullen's dick. I shuddered. Not an image I wanted to makeup.

"Well, that was cockblocking, and I'm turned off" Bella said sighing as she leaned back, still straddling my waist. I chuckled uneasy and shifted uncomfortably under her. Little Eddie Jr. however, was not turned off. He was very much on right now.

"Well, I'm not" I said and her eyes went wide on me as they traveled down to the tent in my pants. I closed my eyes and thought of things to deflate it. Grandma and Grandpa Platt fucking on the kitchen counter, Alice and Emmett streaking, me walking in on Esme and Carlisle getting it on, getting kicked in the nads by one of the kids on my football team, watching Jacob and Bella together in his pathetic old red rabbit. I opened my eyes and the tent was still very much there. And I was very pissed off also wanting to punch Jacob in the face even though I'm the one that imagined them having sex in the Rabbit in the first place.

"Sorry babe, you're on your own with that one" Bella giggled. My mouth dropped. Is she fucking kidding me?

"Bells, baby, will you help me out?" I asked leaning up and nuzzling her neck. Her breath hitched as I skimmed my nose down her neck and felt her body tense.

"I'm not…capable of doing that" She said faintly. I chuckled and began to nip at her neck softly. She gasped and swallowed thickly.

"Please love?" I asked softly. She looked to me and shook her head.

"I want to, believe me, I want to, but I don't know how, and I'll embarrass myself" She blushed.

"Love, don't worry" I told her. She looked at me hesitantly, and looked down the tent debating. Damn it, I'll just do it myself then. Where's the damn lotion?

"Bella, Edward! There are some dicks and dickettes at the door for you!" Uncle Ed shouted. I grinned. Classic Edward.

"Kay old man, don't get your mangina in a twist!" I called back. He laughed and slapped the walls.

"Don't worry Edward. My mangina is perfectly fine, thank you. What about your shriveled up dick?" He called back. Oh, if only he knew how shriveled up it was now.

"It's fine thank you, sporting a hard-on!" I called back.

"Gross!" Everyone in the house yelled at us. I laughed. Bella blushed and got off me.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to greet our friends. Have fun with that" She smiled. I groaned and hit my head on the pillow. I looked around my bedside table, dresser, and floor for the small necessity I needed at the moment.

Where's the lotion when you need it?

**So sorry I haven't been able to update it. I know, I know I'm a bitch. But I sadly don't have any excuses so I can't give you this big author's note explaining why I didn't update sooner. Yeah, well I hope this was a goodie, and made you laugh. Lord knows I'll need it. **

**P.S. I think I have BDD. Anyone know anything about it, or how you know when you have it? Thanks! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	39. I Felt Like I Had My Yoda Moment

**Hey guys! I just want to give a shout-out to Peeta and Katniss 4 EVER your review had me cracking up! I loved it! Anyway, turns out I don't have BDD but my mom is putting me in therapy for my poor self image, and about my non-existent self-esteem. I start tomorrow. Ugh. Fuck that! Here's chapter 39. **

**Bella (Cullen-Swan) **

I guess it was mean of me to leave Edward in that predicament, but honestly I wasn't ready to do that. Plus what if I wasn't good at doing _that_? What if he told his friends at how bad I was? I wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment. So instead, saving myself from embarrassment, I decided to just leave him to it, and go downstairs. I was such a mean person. I was so going to hell for this.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them. They smiled back and Edward Sr. smirked. I scowled at him.

"So Bella, where's Edward?" He asked. Lizzy was silently laughing and I stared at her silently begging her to stop.

"He's upstairs" I replied with a hardened tone. He snorted and his lips were in a fine line so that they wouldn't open from laughing.

"Bells, what's going on?" Jack asked with lowered eyebrows in confusion. I bit my lip not sure what exactly to say.

"Nothing." I answered and glanced at Jack then looked to Edward Sr. and smirked, "Hey how about you guys go to the guest bedroom to laugh it off and Edward how about on the way there you grope Lizzy's ass?" I asked. They became silent and stopped laughing.

"You play mean Bella Swan" Edward pouted. I just smiled and faced my new friends.

"See you later" I winked to Edward and Lizzy before I sat on the couch.

"So where is Edward really?" Devon asked. I turned on the TV and looked to him.

"He's upstairs in his room, he'll be down in a minute" I said and flipped through the channels. Jennifer sat next to me and her arm was touching mine. It was a little uncomfortable, since I didn't know her very well, but she gave me a bright warm smile so I guess it was ok.

"So Bella, Jane told me that you and Edward had a riff" Devon asked. Jack elbowed him and rolled his eyes.

"God you're such an idiot. Don't worry about him Bella, he talks from him dick" Jack commented.

"And Ass!" Lillian piped up from Jack's arms. Devon pouted.

"Oh whatever. So I heard you have news for us?" Tyler asked with a smile. My eyebrows furrowed as I leaned into Jennifer's side as I sat Indian style and someone stole the remote from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in a confused tone. I didn't say anything about news to him.

"Edward texted us to come over because he had news that Carlisle and Esme told him. What is it?" He asked. Oh I see now. Ugh thank you Edward for leaving the news to me.

"Carlisle was offered a job as chief of medicine in a different hospital other than Forks" I said. His eyebrows furrowed confused. The others didn't have expressions and they just looked to me for an explanation.

"That's great. Why was Edward so upset?" Lillian asked me curiously as she stole the remote and landed on the movie The Ugly Truth. I internally smirked. It would be like them to pick that movie.

"It's in Los Angeles" I said finally and they all stopped talking and faced me. They all looked at one another and their eyes landed on me.

"What?" Jack asked with a hardened tone. I nodded and curled my legs under me without bumping Jennifer.

"Yeah, but I decided if Carlisle does take it, I'm going to live with Charlie for the rest of the school year then I'll join them in Los Angeles; if I really want to. It won't be that bad" I said trying to lighten the conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Lillian and Jack shared a look then Jack looked to me straight in the eye.

"What about Edward?" He asked. I shifted uncomfortably and bit my lip. This was very awkward.

"He'll go with Esme and Carlisle" I said quietly. Jack shook his head and looked away from me but didn't say anything.

"Bella are you sure that's what you want?" Devon asked me leaning forward so that his arms were on his knees.

"It's not what I want, but it's what best. I can live with Charlie for the meantime; you know connect with him, Leah, Seth, Sue. We have Skype, cell phones, and planes" I explained. They all just looked at me sadly. Jack just looked to Lillian as they shared a look then looked back to me. Devon just shook his head and stared at me.

"It's not the same Bella. He'll miss you so much. Did you even tell him?" Devon asked again. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Not yet" I admitted. His eyes widened as he sat back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit. You need to" Jack spoke up. I leaned into Jennifer who rubbed my arm soothingly. It did help.

"I know I will" I said. That's when my boy decided to make his entrance.

"You'll what? And move over Jennifer that's my spot" Edward joked as Jennifer rolled her eyes and moved over one. Edward took over and I leaned into him as he put an arm around me. Jack gave me a look as Jennifer took the remote and switched it to The Hangover.

"I'm hungry anyone want to help me with food?" Devon asked looking to me. I glared.

"No one wants to help you Devon" Edward said. Devon stuck out his tongue and flipped off Edward before leaving to the kitchen.

"So Edward, read any good books lately?" Jack asked. Edward rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"I don't read anything you asshole. And what's going on? You're all acting different. Did Devon hit his head on the coffee table again? I'll go get the ice" Edward asked as he sighed and got up. I looked to my lap as Devon flicked my knee.

"Oww!" I squealed and glared. "What the heck?" I asked angrily. He shrugged and drummed on his lap.

"So Edward what's the news?" Jack as Edward returned with an ice pack in a towel and chucked it at Devon.

"Here, dumbass. And oh Carlisle got a job offer and we all might move to LA" He said sadly and put his arm back over my shoulder.

"Tell him" Lillian coughed every so subtly and Edward raised a brow.

"Bless you?" He asked. Lillian thanked him and smiled at me. I nodded back to her.

"But I was thinking maybe once we get there and get settled in you guys can fly out and we'll all have fun, does that sound fun love?" Edward smiled at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah definitely!" I smiled and Devon stared me down. I looked away from under his glare and sat up straighter.

"Actually I had a different plan on my mind" I said being honest. Edward raised a brow at me and gave me a face that said 'Really?' I swallowed and looked at him with a soft expression.

"What is that?" He asked curiously. I took a small breath and licked my lips.

"I thought that I could stay here." I said. He furrowed his brows together and looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked starting to get upset and he understood what I was saying.

"I meant to say that while you and the others went to California with Carlisle and Esme I could stay here with Charlie and Sue until the end of senior year then go to college in California if I still want to" I said with a shaky voice. He was silent at first and he just stared at the sofa with a hard expression on his face. He glanced at me with blank look on his face then looked down the couch. His arm on my shoulder suddenly felt like a pile of bricks weighing me down.

"I'm getting a snack" Lillian said as she got up awkwardly and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll help" Jack said getting up as well. Devon was playing on his iPhone and he and Jennifer got up and Devon looked to her with an awkward smile.

"Here I'll show you a cool Facebook trick in the kitchen. If you copy and paste +[151017314961489:0] but delete the + sign then comment then it turns into a link that says I Love You." He said with a smile as they walked to the kitchen. **(This actually works. I tried it on my Facebook and it legit works. You should all try it). **

"Way to go Devon" Edward murmured then stayed quiet. After what felt like several minutes he looked up to me and then to the kitchen and his eyes zeroed in on the garage door across from the pantry. He then looked to the key rack where several keys lay.

"Bella, I'm going for a drive. This place has no food and I'm getting lunch. Tell the others to text me what they want from Wendy's; I already know what you want" He said quietly as he slowly walked to the key rack and tried to find which keys were his. His face grew frustrated and he began to have that similar crease in his forehead as he took all the keys off the rack that were in front of his pair and threw them in a blue glass bowl. I was afraid he'd shatter it and was about to speak out when he found his keys and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I guess fate had a funny way of telling me to let him cool down.

I sighed and got up to find Devon, Lillian, Jennifer, and Jack all sitting on the floor throwing colored goldfish at each other and Jack feeding Lillian a green goldfish. The other side of the pantry was Devon and Jennifer and Jennifer has a cheese in a can bottle cackling as she sprayed it all over Devon's annoyed face. I rose and brow and knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Bells" Jennifer giggled and continued spraying Devon. Where Edward found his friends I shall never know.

"Hey to you too. Um, Edward wants you guys to text him what you want from Wendy's, he's getting lunch" I muttered. They all brightened and told Jack what they wanted as he whipped out his phone and started texting Edward.

"Hey Bells what do you want?" Jack asked as he was typing on his phone. I chuckled and remembered what he told me before he left.

"He already knows" I answered quietly and left the pantry.

**Edward (Platt) **

"So three Baconaters combos all with Cokes, one asiago chicken club combo with a diet Coke, one chicken Caesar wrap combo with a lemonade, and one apple pecan salad with an iced tea" I read from the text message Jack sent me.

"That's all?" The man on the other end of the voice box asked. I stared at the menu and nodded.

"Yeah: I said and drove off into the window. I paid quickly and got the bags of food then drove off. I turned on the radio and decided to distract myself from the one subject I was trying to avoid the most. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on and it reminded me of Caitlin. Little Caite. I hummed along and started going home when my mind wandered to the one subject I was trying to avoid. Whether or not Carlisle would take the LA job and my girlfriend staying here without me. There would be a whole in my chest from where she filled it.

Bella. My sweet Bella. Did she want to want leave stay because of me? I understood why she wanted to stay with Charlie; to get to know him more, be with him. She loved him. I grew angry as I thought of my family and I in an airport with all our luggage and Bella not there with us to get on the plane to California. I also grew jealous as Alice and Jasper, James and Victoria along with the others; they had one another in California. They had their loves. They weren't leaving their girlfriends or boyfriends behind. Only me. I felt my fingers tighten the around my steering wheel and breathe in an air through my nose.

I didn't understand why she chose that decision if we were to move. Why didn't she want me? I'm wanted by everyone its part of my charm but for some reason she was immune to it. I wanted her to want me there with her. I wanted to run with her on the sunny beach on a warm day as we walked along the pier and went to the little shops and had the day to just be us. I wanted to stay together and not be so far away from each other. I wanted to see her in person not on Skype or a picture. I wanted to talk to her and be able to touch her, not just hear her voice on a phone. Most importantly I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her.

The question 'Why?' is probably what you're thinking. Why does Edward want to spend the day with Bella on the beach? Why does he want to be around her and be a bedroom away instead of a plane ride? Why does he want to be around her, feel her skin and see hear laugh in person instead of through a screen on a computer? Why does he want to hear her voice in front of his face and see the cute expression she makes when she talks instead of using a phone?

Why? Because I love her.

I froze and abruptly stopped my car in the middle of the empty rode leading up to the small secret pathway to my house. I had no thoughts running through my mind, I had no emotion. I felt numb but after a moment I thought of what I just said to myself and leaned back just taking it in. I've never loved a girl anything more than just a best friend or a family member. I was never in love with a girlfriend, maybe at the time I did, but I didn't. I didn't feel that longing that I felt with Bella when I was away from her. I didn't feel that tingly warm feeling inside whenever I saw her smile or laugh. I never lost my train of thought or forgot what I was doing when I caught her staring at me or see her blush. I never felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her looking beautiful in that bridesmaid dress of hers. I never felt that with any of my girlfriends except Bella.

Then I realized the number one thing that was running through my dumbass head at the moment then grinned. It felt like I had my Yoda moment.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

**Ok I know you all hate me so much right now and you all think I'm a bitch for not updating but I have a life outside of fanfiction. I mean don't get me wrong I love fanfiction, but I've been so busy with my new babysitting job I had to resort to when my mom made me get a job, and I started new school year and had sports, and I do cheerleading at school and outside of school so I had competitions, and practices and all that shit but I'm so sorry and I'm back(:**

**XOXO Lizzy **


	40. I'm Back Bitches

** Hello my fellow readers. As you all have seen, I haven't updated in like the longest time and I just put out a new chapter! I hope you all Iike it and review it and not hate me please(: **

**My computer has gone all wonky so my dad was working on it send then when he and I went to the grocery store my sister decided to be stupid and take it to try and use but she dropped it from the top of my stairs and then BAM! IT GOT EVEN WONKIER! **

**So I won't update until like next week because I will be in Las Vegas this week with my family and aunts, uncles, cousins etc. but enjoy the chapter and I will see you all soon my lovelies. **

**Let this be a warning to you guys.. I'm back bitches(; **

**Love you guys!**  
**XOXO Lizzy **


End file.
